


Secrets always come out.

by MBlack93



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Argent Lives, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Darach (Teen Wolf) - Freeform, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, John Winchester is Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Kissing, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Satomi Ito is Stiles Grams, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Secrets, Slow Burn Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester (Supernatural), Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Stiles doesn't know he is a Winchester, Stiles stilinski is part kanima, The Alpha Pack, Were-Creatures, Werecreature Allison Argent, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlack93/pseuds/MBlack93
Summary: Claudia Stilinski was a woman of many secrets. Her one and the biggest secret was that she wasn't human, not even a little bit, not even at all.  She has passed half her powers to her son, one of the only that knew about her nature, but one of her other secrets is the one that worries her the most, especially when she dies and Stiles is all by himself, not in the know of one of the biggest dangers. She knows for sure that if his half brothers find out what Stiles is, they will hunt him like they do with all the other creatures of the night.Because the very not-human Stiles Stilinski is actually a Winchester by blood.OrWhile Stiles is struggling to hide his supernatural side from his best friend (even after said best friend is turned into a werewolf), finish high school with a minimal of dying, and hide his feelings for a certain huntress, he is confident that those two assholes that are impersonating FBI agents are really another set of hunters. But why does he feel drawn to them?
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 154





	1. What is his life?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueAlpha-Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TrueAlpha-Stiles).



> The idea for this story came from TrueAlpha-Stiles, I really hope I'm doing your story justice!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the pictures/gifs I use!

Stiles thumps his head against his steering wheel when he parks his jeep at his grandmother's house, or well, his adopted grandmother. Satomi Ito had adopted his mother back when she was just a toddler. His mother loved Satomi like her own mother, but Stiles still knew it had hurt her to find out that she was adopted. 

His own half-creature nature was confirmation of that. He took a deep breath and walked to the packhouse where his grandmother was waiting for him on the porch. 

''Hi Grams, missed me?'' He said with a big fake grin on his face. She would know that something was wrong, but he still tried to hide his inner turmoil. 

She just opened her arms, and he dived into them, hugging her close and letting her presence calm him. 

''Mischief, what's wrong? Tell your Grams.'' She said when she picked up on his distress. 

''Are you still my Alpha?'' He asked in a timid voice, startling his grandmother. 

She pulled back to look at him. His eyes were yellow, Stiles had shifted into his part Kanima form. Satomi knew that he really was distressed if he shifted like this. Her grandson always had perfect control. Even when his mother had died, he had only shifted once, and only in front of her. 

She always cringed a little when she saw his part Kanima form, making her think back to her adopted daughter. Who had been so distraught when she was first bitten just after discovering that she was adopted. Turning into the Kanima had been a nightmare for Claudia. Luckily they had found a way to fix it, but she remained part Kanima, and that part she had passed down to her only child Stiles. 

''Why wouldn't I be, Mischief?'' She softly asked, stroking his face a little. He nuzzled into her touch, clearly trying to calm himself from the stress he was feeling. 

''So much has happened the last couple of months, Grams. Scott is a werewolf now, Jackson is a Kanima, what if he can smell it on me, Grams? Nobody knows what I am.. Not even Derek, and he is 'the Alpha' now. Then there are Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, who are in Derek's pack. Then there are hunters every-fucking-where and I - I -'' Stiles started to ramble, but his breaths were becoming shallower and shallower, fucking great, a panic attack. Like he hadn't had enough shit to deal with. 

''Mischief, breathe, come on, in and out, good, now listen to me,'' Satomi said with a little Alpha leaking into her voice, making Stiles stand to attention. He had no problem with disobeying Derek, but his grandmother was another story. 

''I can feel that I no longer are your Alpha, but - don't interrupt me!'' She said with a little smile when Stiles was clearly ready to ramble again. 

''But that doesn't mean that I can't help you or that you can't come to me for comfort just like you always did. I will always be here for you, whatever happens.'' Satomi said while combing her fingers through Stiles buzzcut. 

He melted into her touch, feeling a lot better by just knowing that his grams would always be there for him. 

''Thanks, Grams. But who is my Alpha now? Is it Derek? Please, don't let it be Derek-'' He pulled back his part Kanima shift, feeling in control again, and looked at his Grandmother with wide big brown pleading eyes and a pout on his lips. 

Satomi Ito chuckled and pulled Stiles with her inside the packhouse to the kitchen for something to drink. 

''I don't know, Mischief, he still thinks that you're human, am I correct?''

Stiles nodded frantically. He didn't want anyone to know that he was part Kanima, knowing exactly how everybody thought about Kanima's in the supernatural world. Just look at how Derek was insisting on killing Jackson now he knew who the Kanima was. 

''Nobody knows, not even dad.'' He said while mumbling and fumbling with his hoodie. 

Satomi placed a cup of coffee in front of Stiles, and he dived at the caffeinated beverage. Humming in contentment. 

''Good, now tell me everything about this Jackson and him being a Kanima. Because if Derek Hale doesn't watch himself, he is going to get into a lot of trouble of biting random teenagers.'' Satomi said while flashing her red eyes at Stiles. 

He grinned at her, feeling a lot better now he could talk to his Grams about everything that has happened the last couple of months—and feeling a little vindictive of Derek's harsh behavior towards Stiles. He knew that his Grams wouldn't do anything about the problem right now, knowing that Derek needed to prove himself as Alpha, but she would always have Stiles's back. 

Stiles did know that Derek could be a great Alpha, but at the moment, he just seemed power-hungry. His harsh treatment of anyone that wasn't pack was the number one example, but he also knew deep on the inside that Derek was his Alpha, even if Derek didn't saw him like pack, Stiles would always help them. 

So Stiles told his Grandmother and former Alpha all about what happened. She needed to be in the loop if things got too much out of hand. He knew this and happily supplied her with the news. 

* * *

Dean Winchester was not a patient man, so when Sam was reading through his dad's journals again for what seems the thousand time, he breaks. 

''Sammie, put those shit diaries away and listen to me. I don't care what Dad has written in them. I'm done with the bastard, and I thought you were too!'' He growls out. Frustrated that they weren't moving. They didn't have a new job, and he was bored. 

''Shhh'' Was the only response he got. He gaped back at his brother before taking a deep breath and stalking to Sam. He ripped the diary out of Sam's hand and tossed it against the wall of their motel room. 

Sam gave him a truly unimpressed look before crossing his arms and glaring. 

''What do you want, Dean? We don't have a job now, and I'm just checking for some information, so give me back the damn thing!''

''No! Why do you want to read it again?'' Dean got the diary from the floor and flipped through it. He then began tearing out random pages. 

''This one, the demon we finally found and sent back through hell. It's already gone, so no need for that one!''

''Dean!''

''Oooh, ooh! Or this one, information about angels, because that has been awesome information, and also incorrect!'' Again he tore out a page. 

''Dean! You can't do that!'' 

''Hell, I can! And this one! This- what the fuck?'' Dean was looking down to a page he hasn't seen before. It seemed to have been stuck to the page he just tried to rip out. 

''What is it?'' Sam asked curiously. Getting up and walking to Dean. 

''I haven't read this page yet,'' Dean mumbled while reading the information. Then his eyes grew wide before looking back at his brother. 

''We are going to make a trip.'' Dean declared before trusting the diary back at Sam, who quickly tried to read the page too. 

''To where?'' Sam asked, with a furrowed brow, not having read the entire page yet. 

''Beacon Hills. Call Bobby and ask what he knows about it.'' 

* * *

Stiles was shuffling his feet. Should he really do this? He was standing in front of the Argent's house. The asshole Gerard was finally dead, he couldn't care less about that, but it was Allison. His friend and Scott's current ex, who he was worried about. 

He still was a little mad at Allison for losing control as she had. But in some way, he could relate to Allison. Allison had just lost her mother, and Stiles remembered how devastated he had been when his mother died. 

And Gerard had taken advantage of her grief to make her hunt her classmates. He didn't want to excuse anything she had done because it was still awful what she had done, and that she had listened to her psychotic grandfather, but Stiles just couldn't stay away. 

He knew that Allison needed him, especially now Scott and Allison had broken up. They had been perfect for each other, Stiles knew that, but there was too much drama between them. He should know; Scott had told him everything, complaining about EVERYTHING even when Stiles didn't want to listen. 

He frowned and hissed out from the pain. His face was still sore from the beating he had gotten just a couple of days ago. He should rest, he was part Kanima, but he didn't inherit any healing powers. The one thing he could have used by now. But it did mean he could hide the supernatural world from his dad. 

He still didn't want the man to know anything about the shit that had happened because a healed face within just a couple of hours should give the sheriff a couple of warnings. 

After Jackson's amazing recovery, he saw Chris taking his distraught daughter away, and he nor Scott had spoken to her since. Even Lydia hadn't talked to her. That was three days ago, and Stiles really wanted to make sure that Allison was okay even if he was still a little mad, just a little bit. 

He didn't think that Chris knew anything about his mom or his Kanima powers, but he still felt anxious for just standing outside the house. It really didn't help at all that he had been beaten in the basement of the house by a cray-cray grandfather. 

He took a deep breath and ringed the doorbell. He started to shuffle again. Well, too late to turn back now, he thought to himself. The door opened, and a disheveled Chris looked him up and down. 

''Stiles. What can I do for you?'' 

''Hi, uh, I just - I wanted - Can I talk to Allison?'' Stiles rushed out, blushing under the gaze he got from Chris. 

Chris didn't respond and just looked at Stiles, making him feel extremely nervous. Stiles started fumbling with the hem of his shirt. 

Just when he wanted to take it back and get the hell out of there, Chris opened the door wider and let him in—not saying anything. 

Chris then walked away, and out of sight, Stiles stood there awkwardly before Chris's head made an appearance again. 

''She is upstairs. I know that you know where it is.'' Chris said while throwing a glare at Stiles. Stiles blushed again and scratched the back of his head before nodding and rushing upstairs. 

He knocked on Allison's door. He stood there waiting for a moment until she opened, her eyes were a little red, and Stiles could see that she had been crying. His heart broke a little to see her like this. 

''Stiles? What are you doing here?'' She asked while opening the door and stepping aside to let him in. 

''I wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to check if you're okay and that I can relate, a little at least. I know how it is to lose a mother.'' He rushed out. Then he bit his lip. He knew he could rattle if he would let himself, but he shouldn't. Not with Allison. 

Allison closed the door softly before going to sit on her bed. Stiles was still standing before she patted the place on the bed next to her. 

''Thank you for coming. I don't think that anyone else would want to talk to me right now. Not after -'' She trailed off, but Stiles knew what she meant. Stiles grabbed her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. 

''Of course, I - I wanted to let you know that you can always talk to me. To be honest, I'm a little mad at you-'' He saw her flinch and hurried on. 

''-But you didn't know the whole story. Now you do. When my mom- when my mom died, I was a lot younger, and I was a nightmare. If you think I'm annoying now, you should have seen me back then. How my dad survived, I really don't know.'' He rambled, earning a small smile from Allison. So he pushed on. 

''I was a raging little asshole for a month, then I came home one day, and saw my dad on the couch, there were whiskey bottles around him and broken glass from the tumbler that had fallen out of his hand from when the whiskey knocked him out.'' Stiles took a ragged breath. Allison squeezed his hand a little, looking sympathetic. 

''Anyway, when I saw that I - I changed, it was my wake up call. I needed to take care of my dad, and not being a little shit, well, I'm still a little shit, but I think I toned it in a little after that.'' He said with his trademark smirk. Allison giggled and nodded. 

''I think that this was my wake up call. To see your granddad die while black goo was spurting out of him is definitely something I don't want to see again. Nor that he deserves my grief. But - but it still was my granddad, you know? And my mom -'' Her lip started to wobble a little, and Stiles pulled her carefully into a hug. 

''I know what my mom did. I just can't understand why she would choose death over staying with my dad and me. I mean, were we that horrible or something? She could've survived the bite. She killed herself because she didn't want to become a 'monster.''' Allison spat out against Stiles's shoulder. 

Stiles simply nodded while stroking Allison's back a little awkwardly. She seemed to melt against him, and Stiles felt a rush of affection for the girl in his arms. His anger melted away like butter in a hot pan. 

''But she still was my mom, she was the one that was waiting for me after my first day of school, and gave me a hot choco, she kissed my knees if I had fallen down and scraped them. She was the one that taught me how to use my bow. And - and I miss her,'' 

Stiles could feel his shoulder getting wet, and he knew that she was crying onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair and started talking, finding the urge to share his own story. 

''My mom had a disease, frontomental dementia. It made her forget everyone around her and gave her illusions. At some point, she thought that I was attacking her, that I was going to kill her. I was nine at that point.'' Stiles swallowed harshly. 

He could still remember the times she had screamed at him that he was a monster, that she herself was a monster. That she had control over her werewolf and Kanima side in that period was something Grams and he hadn't understood, but she had never shifted when she was sick. 

He also still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that being a werewolf didn't mean that some diseases were still possible. Maybe it was the fact that she had been a hybrid, but Stiles didn't know. It wasn't as if he could ask anyone. His grandmother didn't even have any information about this. And he himself still had ADHD even if he was part Kanima. He shook himself a little from his own thoughts before continuing. 

''She was taken to the hospital and died there while I was with her in the room. It was terrible to see her like that. Before she got sick, we always were reading together, and we build the best pillow forts in the entire US. She loved Star Wars. I mean, everybody loves Star Wars. Only people who haven't watched it don't love it. And I'm talking about Scott now, did you know he hasn't seen that? Really, how could he? I should drop him as a friend. I know.'' Stiles rambled, trying to dispel his own sad feelings. 

Allison gasped and pulled back from the hug. Stiles already missed the warm feeling of her body against his. 

''You're kidding! How could he not have seen it already?!'' She asked with wide eyes. Stiles flailed and pointed at Allison, making him almost fall off the bed. 

''That! That! I don't know!''

''You know what we should do? We should watch them all, right now!'' Allison exclaimed. 

''YES! Yes! Let's do that!'' Stiles cheered. Feeling better that they would do something fun after talking about dead mothers.

They settled on Allison's bed and began watching Star Wars. Stiles had texted his dad where he was and that he would be there for a while, sending him a picture of the opening scene. 

His dad had sent back that he had taken a double shift, so he would be back late anyway. Stiles had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was so worried about his dad. The man worked way too much. And now, with so many deputies down, it only seemed to get worse. He was biting his lip until Allison poked him in his side to get his attention before giving him a soda. She then gave him a piece of Reese's, and Stiles made an incredibly happy sound. 

''You, my lady, are my newest bestest friend!'' Stiles exclaimed while kissing the Reese's before popping it in his mouth and groaning from the taste. 

It made her laugh, so it was definitely worth it. The dimples in her cheeks were adorable, and if Stiles looked a little too long at her before focusing back on the screen, he was the only one that would know. 

They kept seeing each other for the next couple of weeks. Scott was still pining for Allison, but Allison had told Stiles that she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. 

They watched many movies together, and Stiles felt great being able to talk to Allison like this. They laughed a lot and had a lot in common. 

''I'm afraid that Dad wants to move again.'' She said after the first week, making Stiles go still from the game they were playing. 

''I really hope that you don't. I would miss you.'' Stiles murmured. 

Allison placed her hand on his and squeezed a little. 

''I would miss you too.'' 

Stiles went over to the Argent's house almost every day. Scott was almost always busy, either working or apparently with Isaac, and Stiles did not feel jealous. He really didn't. He had Allison, and he knew that Scott wanted that. Even if he couldn't know, Stiles feared it when they would get back together. It would be so much harder now he was this close to Allison too. He thought that she would never ditch him as Scott did, but the fear was there. 

''Stiles, maybe you should train yourself too,'' Chris mused when Stiles was over again for dinner. Stiles froze for a moment, not knowing how he should react to this. 

''In what kind of way?'' He asked. 

''Maybe with guns or knives, or even a bow like Allison,'' Chris said, not looking away from Stiles, making him squirm. 

''That's an excellent idea, Stiles! I could train you in the woods!'' Allison exclaimed. 

''Maybe, I don't know. I'm terrible on just my own two feet. How would it go when I have dangerous stuff in my hand?'' He asked with wide eyes, making Allison snort into her hand. 

''I'm serious, Ally! I don't want to hurt you.'' He mumbled. 

''And we don't want you to get hurt—so tough luck. We are going to teach you.'' Allison declared before glancing at her dad, who was still looking at Stiles. But he nodded his agreement. 

You wouldn't want to give me a weapon if you knew what I was. Stiles mused in himself, but he put on a big grin for the remaining Argent family. 

''Thanks,'' He said while smiling at his food. 

* * *

''What does it mean?'' Stiles asked. He was looking closely at the weird symbols on the burned-out Hale house. 

''It is the symbol of the pack that is coming to town. So I wanted to warn you about it.'' Derek grunted while still having his arms crossed, not moving an inch since Stiles and Scott came into the clearing. He was only glaring at the offending mark. 

''Okaaayyyy, and now? There is a new pack coming. What do we need to do?'' Stiles asked, already thinking of calling his Grams to ask more about it. He knew that Derek wouldn't share as much as he wanted to know. He quickly and quietly snapped a picture. He could also ask Chris more about it. He sent the photo to Allison and typed a quick message so that she would know that he would call her soon to talk about it. 

''Not just any pack, but an Alpha pack,'' Derek growled. 

''An Alpha pack? What does that mean? Only Alpha's? How does that work, and what do we need to do about it?'' Stiles fired the questions quickly at Derek. Wanting to have more information and answers.

''You do nothing. I just wanted to warn Scott. You are in no danger.'' Derek said while scoffing. 

''Rude! I totally saved your asses already a couple of times, so a couple of manners would be nice!'' Stiles said while waving his hands in typical Stiles style. Ha, Stiles style. He liked the ring to that. 

Derek growled and flashed his Alpha eyes at Stiles, making him flinch and take a step back. Then he looked back at Derek in defiance. 

''How is the search going for Erica and Boyd?'' Stiles spat out, knowing it was a sore spot for the young Alpha. Derek started to growl again while glaring at Stiles. He was taking a step in Stiles's direction before Scott interrupted him. 

''Guys, please. Thanks, Derek. We are going now.'' Scott said while grabbing Stiles's arm and pulling him with him. 

''Owh! Dude! Why did you do that?'' Stiles snapped and tried to pry Scott's hand off his arm when they were out of Derek's hearing range. 

''Because you were going to get yourself killed if you got into his face again.''

Which was probably true, Stiles thought, but he could totally take Derek! Even if he had promised his mom to never use his powers against others. Derek definitely deserved to be paralyzed on the floor. He should probably go to his Grams and ask why he also could get paralyzed from the venom of the Kanima because if it were because his dad was human, it would totally suck. He thought back to the fact how useless he had felt when the venom hit him. 

Fingers were snapping in his vision, and when Stiles looked up, he saw a slightly irritated Scott. 

''Sorry, Scotty, totally zoned out for a moment. Derek wouldn't kill me; at least, I don't think he would.'' Stiles mused while they got into his jeep. 

''You don't know that! He is dangerous, Stiles.'' Scott hissed. 

Stiles scoffed; of course, he knew that Derek was dangerous. He was an Alpha, Scott maybe not know how dangerous Alpha's could be, but Stiles did. 

''I will be fine, now, what are we going to do? Because I don't know about you, but that information got us absolutely nowhere.'' 

''Maybe we could talk to Deaton? He knows about this kind of stuff, right?'' 

Stiles took a very deep breath, in and out. The vet was annoying and extremely vague. He also knew Stiles's secret, and that bothered Stiles more than he liked to admit. Stiles couldn't handle him on a good day, especially not on a bad one. And this day seemed to get worse. He just had a feeling. But Scott was right. The vet was the best option for hopefully some useful information. I'm looking back at you Derek!

They walked into the clinic only to be stopped by a horrific sight. Deaton was being held up by his throat by one big ass Alpha werewolf. He seemed to struggle for breath but not getting anything inside. Scott immediately wolfed out and roared. 

''Let him go!'' 

This got the attention of the other Alpha, he let Deaton go, and the vet tumbled to the ground, clutching his throat. The Alpha looked at Stiles and Scott before smirking. 

''Well, well, well, who of the two of you is Stiles?'' The man purred, making Stiles feel shivers all over his body. 

Stiles tried to shrink in himself, and he felt cold fear trickle down his spine. This was bad. This was so freaking bad! How did this guy know his name?!

Scott then did one of the stupidest things he could've done. Seriously, Stiles wanted to scream out of frustration when Scott turned to him, looking confused and afraid, and just said:

''Stiles?'' 

Stiles gulped when he saw the big man advance on him and grab him by his shoulders. 

''Deucalion sends his regards.'' The big man said with a big grin before biting Stiles on his side. Stiles screamed out of pain and surprise. Scott tried to do something, but Stiles knew it was useless against such big Alpha. 

The Alpha released him, and Stiles pushed his hands against the gaping wound, willing the blood inside if that was even possible. 

The Alpha then turned to a pathetic looking Scott who was hammering on the Alpha's back, he swiped out his hand, and Scott flew against the wall from the impact. 

''Dude! What the fuck! Who is Deucalion?!'' Because you know, important questions first. 

''You will see soon enough. I'm curious myself of how you're going to turn out, beta.'' The man said while flashing his red eyes. 

And, no, dude, that shit doesn't fly with Stiles. 

He glanced at Scott before he got out his Kanima tail and claws. He hissed at the Alpha, who looked genuinely shocked for a moment. Then Stiles swiped his tail against the Alpha's neck. Making him crumble to the floor in a heap from his venom. 

He knew that his venom wasn't as powerful as Jackson's had been because he was half-human, but it did the trick. 

''Doc! I could really use your help right about now!'' Stiles yelled at the vet that was now standing and looking with wide eyes at the scene in front of him. 

Deaton grabbed something from behind him. He quickly put it in a syringe before plunging it in the Alpha's neck. The Alpha roared, but Stiles saw black lines swarming over his neck, and black goo started to drip out of the Alpha's nose and mouth. 

The Alpha started to cough and seemed to choke. Within a couple of minutes, the Alpha stilled, and Stiles could hear his heartbeat slow down until it was no longer there.  ** Wait ** . He couldn't hear heartbeats half an hour ago. 

Fuck-fuckity-fucking-shit. Stiles knew today was going to be a bad day. 

* * *

Stiles is trembling, he knows he is, but he can't stop. He tries to breathe, but breathing is a lot more difficult at the moment. Why did this happen to him? Is he going to turn now? It appears that the bite is taken, but he was half Kanima? How does this work? 

He looks up when he feels a set of hands on his shoulder. Deaton is looking at him and guiding him to the back. Scott is still out for count, and Stiles is glad. He really doesn't want to explain anything to him at the moment. 

Deaton closes the door and starts to examine Stiles with a flashlight in his eyes and everything. 

''What is going to happen to me?'' Stiles asks with a trembling voice. 

''I don't know.'' 

And isn't that a kick in the balls? Even the supernatural Doc doesn't know. Deaton knew what he was, what his mom was. Now he is bitten by an Alpha wolf, and he is transforming. But into what?

He could feel an itch beneath his skin, and he knew it was his inner animal trying to break free. 

''Deaton-'' Stiles coughed because the name came out as a growl. 

''Stiles, you need to calm down. Otherwise, you will have no control. And you, of all people, know how dangerous that is. Maybe you should call Derek.'' 

The growl that came out of Stiles was one that startled both of them. He knew he needed help, and the resident Alpha should work for now. 

''Fine, I will call him. What do we do to that?'' Stiles said while pulling out his phone and waving in the dead Alpha's general direction. 

''I will make sure nobody is going to find him.''

''Doc, you are seriously scary when you want to be, come on, fistbump,'' Stiles said while holding his fist out to Deaton, who looked like Stiles was a disease, and you know that's rude. He didn't even give Stiles a fistbump.

''What?'' Sounded from the other side of Stiles's phone. 

''Hello, to you too, Sourwolf. You know that pesky problem you warned Scott and me about?''

''Stiles-'' Derek tried to interrupt. 

''They found us, well, one of them found Deaton, and we were on the wrong place at the wrong time, you know, like always, and maybe, the big guy, don't know his name, but he may have, probably, has bitten me.'' Stiles rambled out. 

''WHAT?!'' Stiles had to pull his phone away from his already sensitive ear before growling in the phone after the ear-splitting roar he heard. He was greeted with silence after his growl ebbed away. 

''Stiles? What the actual fuck?'' Derek said, completely flabbergasted from the sound of it. 

''I know, I know. I'm turning, but I don't think it's going to be a wolf. So could you maybe come here before I lose control? Thanks.''

He then hung up the phone before Derek could protest. He knew and heard how his growls sounded. It wasn't wolf-like at all. It was more cat-like. He knew that there were more were-creatures. Not only wolves but of fucking course he needed to be different. Because he wasn't an outsider enough, no, with all the fucking wolves in town, Stiles had to be different. 

He started to pace the room. Deaton was now tending to Scott, who was waking up slowly. Stiles knew he needed to call his Grams and tell her, but he couldn't. She would be all over the place and would kill this Deucalion, whoever he was. 

No, he needed his Alpha, and he already knew it had to be Derek. He wasn't happy with it, but he needed control and training. Pack would be the first thing that could help with that. 

Scott was finally fully awake and was now hovering on the edge of the room, throwing guilty looks at Stiles. When Scott's phone started ringing, Stiles couldn't help but listen in. 

By the looks on Scott's face, it was clear who it was on the other side. Allison was calling, Stiles needed his friend right now, but he knew that it would be a losing battle against Allison. He couldn't even really blame Scott. Allison was amazing. A great friend, beautiful, fierce, amazing, really. 

Stiles felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him. He really liked talking to Allison, and he thought they had bonded the last couple of weeks, but he knew that Scott would always have a place in her heart. And he would never do anything to hurt Scott. 

''Allison, hey! Hi! How are you?'' 

''Hi Scott, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask if Stiles was with you. I can't reach him and wanted to ask something of him.'' 

Stiles stopped pacing and gave a wide-eyed look at Scott, who was frowning. Stiles then checked his phone and saw that he had a couple of missed calls indeed. 

''Uh, yeah, actually he is here,''

''Great, could you give him to me?'' 

Stiles didn't know what she wanted, but he did feel the tingling feeling in his stomach, before today he only had gotten those from Lydia, but he has given up on that, especially after the whole Jackson Kanima love fest. 

''Sure, and maybe we could talk after? I could come by if you want?'' Scott said while smiling goofily. 

''I don't know if that's a good idea, Scott. But you are right. We should talk soon.''

It was a clear dismissal, and Stiles schooled his features. He knew that Scott still had hope to get together with Allison again, but it sounded like Allison didn't. Allison had told him that she didn't want to think about Scott and that meant not talking about him to his best friend. 

Scott held out his phone with a sad eyes, and Stiles almost wanted to coo at him, but he refrained himself. 

''Hi, Allison, what's up?'' Stiles tried lightheartedly, but he knew he was failing. 

''Hi, Stiles, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come by. We could start training as we talked about. You know Team Human for the win!'' She said with a smile in her voice. Stiles cringed because fuck, everything came rushing back how fucked everything was at the moment. 

''I don't think you want to give me a weapon, like, at all. AndIthinkthatthehumanshiphassailed.'' He rushed out, slapping his hand on his face because that sounded real smooth, asshole. 

''Stiles, what happened?'' Allison sounded so worried and sincere that Stiles let out a soft sob because he really didn't want the bite, okay? He felt fine with only being part Kanima. And nobody knew that he wasn't even human. He didn't even want that anyone knew about his Kanima part. But he couldn't hide this. Fuck. He probably should tell people about his Kanima half too. Why was his life so fucked?

''Where are you? I'm coming to you.'' Allison said resolutely. 

''I don't know if that's a good idea. Derek is on his way.'' Stiles mumbled out, knowing that Allison didn't like the Alpha, especially after biting her mother. Even if she didn't blame him entirely for her death because she shot herself, she knew that now. 

''I don't care. You're my friend Stiles. I want to be there for you.'' And she sounded really stubborn, and Stiles felt himself warm a little on the inside. 

''I'm at Deaton's.'' He whispered.

''I will be there within ten minutes.'' 

Stiles nodded before remembering that she couldn't see him. But before he could say anything, she had already hung up. 

Stiles looked up and could see Scott's sad puppy eyes, but he was also smiling, knowing that he would see Allison soon. 

Stiles slumped against the wall until his butt hit the floor. All the fight had left him. He was again on the edge of traveling into a panic attack. He didn't hear anything at the moment, only the rushing of his blood in his ears. Everything else he had tuned out. He registered that Scott was talking to Deaton, but he didn't hear anything other than that. 

He did feel the itching inside, an animal that wanted to get out. He could feel himself shaking, and a vibration was inside his chest. He didn't know if he was growling or purring. 

After what could've been hours, but realistically could only have been a couple of minutes, he felt a presence in front of him. He tilted his head up and looked into the red eyes of Derek. Derek was kneeling in front of him.

It seems like Derek is talking to him, but Stiles was so focused in his own head that he didn't register the words at first. 

''-es, Stiles, Stiles, can you hear me?'' Derek said with a little growl in his voice. Stiles automatically straightened his spine for a moment, knowing that his body could feel an Alpha presence. 

Stiles nodded at Derek. Derek looked satisfied for a moment, but Stiles just felt numb. 

''Tell me what happened.'' He ordered. So Stiles did, he could see Scott bristle and glare at Derek, but Stiles ignored him. When he was half-way through the story, the door opened, and Allison walked in, looking around with worried eyes before her eyes landed on Stiles. She rushed to him and kneeled next to him, pulling him into a hug. 

''Are you okay?'' She asked softly when she pulled back. Stiles just shook his head, feeling worn out. 

''Could you tell us the rest, Stiles?'' Derek asked while glancing suspiciously at Allison. 

''The Alpha knocked me out!'' Scott intercepted, earning incredulous looks from everyone in the room. Scott looked chastised, and Stiles resumed the story. 

''So he then said ''Deucalion sends his regards'' and he bit me. Scott tried to stop him, but he was too strong. Scott got thrown against the wall and was knocked out-,'' Stiles added with an eye roll, earning a soft giggle from Allison and sad puppy eyes from Scott. 

''How did you kill him?'' Derek asked suspiciously. 

''YOU KILLED HIM?!" Scott roared, making everybody in the room flinch from the sound. 

''I didn't kill him!'' Stiles roared back. He then felt his eyes change and his teeth grow. His face contorted in pain for a moment before the change was finished. Derek planted a hand on his chest, making it so that he couldn't move from the wall. 

Allison took a step back while tilting her head to look at Stiles. Stiles was panting. He felt rage inside him and wanted to lunge at Scott. Scott looked at him with a shocked look. 

''Dude, you are not a wolf.'' 

Stiles growled at Scott and tried to get up from his place on the ground, but Derek held him still. Stiles was struggling against the Alpha's hand, but he couldn't fight him off. 

''No, he's not. It seems like mister Stilinski resembles a cheetah.'' Deaton said, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

''A cheetah?'' Stiles asked while slurring a little around his new fangs. He was momentarily shocked out of his rage. 

''Stiles, are you in control? Or do you still want to kill Scott?'' Allison asked without taking her eyes off him. Stiles looked at her and saw a small smile, making him feel warm and a little in control. 

''I - I think I'm fine.'' 

''Derek, can I?'' Allison asked the Alpha. Derek wasn't expecting to be asked if Stiles should believe his incredulous look, but Derek schooled his features and nodded before slowly releasing Stiles. 

Allison stepped closer and put out her hand for Stiles to take. He took it carefully with his hands that had claws now, and she lifted him up. 

''You are probably dying of curiosity here,'' Allison said with a soft smile, and Stiles couldn't help but smile back at her. Those damn Bambi eyes. 

She guided him to the mirror above the sink in the room. When he looked into it, he saw orange eyes peer back at him, on his forehead were little spots, and his nose was now black and heartshaped. He opened his mouth and saw fangs in it. They weren't long enough to be seen when his mouth was closed, but he could feel that they were sharp. 

''How do I pull it back?'' He slurred while turning to Derek. Derek was watching him closely, probably ready to stop him if he tried to hurt anyone. Stiles could appreciate that. 

''You need to find an anchor to your humanity. Making you in control of your own body instead of the animal within. You know this, Stiles.'' Derek nodded to him, let him take back the control. 

Stiles nodded, more to himself than to anyone else. He looked at his hands and saw long claws there, they were different from his Kanima ones, and he really should check if he still had those abilities. 

He tried to anchor himself, using the one anchor that had helped him through all those years. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking back to his mother, how she would have been so proud of him. He could feel Allison's hand slide into his and squeezing, assuring him that she would be there for him. 

He cracked his neck and let the turn wash over him. When he felt it was done, he breathed out and opened his eyes. When he looked in the mirror, he could see that it had worked. 

He fist pumped and grinned while looking at Derek. 

''See, Sourwolf, I did this.'' While pointing at himself, still grinning. 

Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again over his chest. 

''Good for you, now, back to the story, how did Ennis die?'' 

Stiles gulped for a moment. Should he tell them about his Kanima part? No. No, he promised his mother never to tell anyone. And he wouldn't. Deaton only knew because he had known his mother. And beside him, only his Grams knew. 

''When he was still holding me after the bite, Deaton sneaked up on him and injected him with something. I don't know what, but I'm guessing wolfsbane of some sort?'' Stiles said while looking at the doctor. 

Deaton didn't look surprised that Stiles didn't say anything about his Kanima part and played along.

''Yes, a special kind, he died within minutes.'' 

Scott looked scandalized and stricken that his boss had killed a man. Derek seemed to take it all in before nodding. Allison was still holding Stiles's hand, and Stiles could feel the glare Scott was sending him. He coughed and used the hand Allison was holding to cover it. 

She didn't seem to notice the distraction for what it was. She was only looking concerned at him. Stiles could feel something stir inside him. And nope. He wasn't going there, not happening, nu-uh, not today SATAN!

He took a step back from Allison, feeling a little overwhelmed with his feelings and the intoxicating smell coming from her. 

He cleared his throat before realizing something. 

''FUCK! What am I going to tell my dad?'' 

* * *


	2. How could we have missed this?

''How could we have missed this?'' 

A grunt is heard from the phone speaker. 

''I sincerely think that your dad just didn't want you to know anything about this.''

''But how can it be that we didn't hear anything about this Beacon Hills? What you are telling us, it sounds like it a Hellmouth over there.'' Sam asks with a frown on his face. 

Dean can see that his brother is still looking at the page in the diary. It had taken a couple of days before they could finally reach Bobby for more information. To drive over there without any information what so ever would be foolish. 

''Because there is already a hunter family there. They had a lid on it for the last couple of years, but recent stories are that three family members have died. Probably werewolves.'' Bobby told them. 

''Three? In how much time?'' Dean asked, now more than ready to go to the offending town. 

''According to this information, they died within a year—all three of them.'' 

Dean and Sam both cringed when they heard. Losing family was always hard. They both had gone through it multiple times. And so soon after each other was definitely something.

''So, werewolves?'' 

''Uh-hu, but before you go in guns blazing, you should probably know that one of the family members that died killed almost an entire family six years ago with a fire set to their home. The family is known as born wolves. So it's possible that it was only vengeance and that it's over now.'' 

''Fuck. That sounds terrible.'' Sam said with wide eyes. Dean rolled his. 

''They probably broke the code, Sam.'' 

''Probably,'' Sam muttered back. 

''I see here reports from a massacre at the police station. It doesn't seem like wolves.'' Dean said while looking at information from a couple of weeks back. 

''Let me see those,'' Sam asked while holding out his hand. 

''No, they don't look like they have been torn apart or something. So not a werewolf's ammo. Maybe we should go take a look there, Dean.'' 

''Finally! Yes. When we are there, we can talk to this woman dad wrote about.''

''Yeah, it seemed like he was more than friendly with her,'' Sam said with a disgusted look like you always got when you thought of your parents having sex. 

''It was eighteen years ago, grow up Sammy.'' Dean taunted with a smirk. 

''Shut up, Dean.'' 

''Are you both done? Claudia was a wonderful woman. And if you are sure that those entries are from eighteen years ago, then maybe you should ready yourself for something else.'' Bobby said through the phone. 

''What are you talking about?'' 

''I'm talking about the birth record I see for a certain Mie-Mizi-Mizyslaw? Well, whatever, some kid, that would be seventeen if these records are correct. So-'' 

Silence rang for a moment while both brothers progressed what Bobby was saying. 

''We could have a half brother?'' Sam whispered with a shocked face, mirroring Dean's agape expression. 

* * *

* * *

''It's possible, but hell, what do I know. Talk to you later, boys.'' And with that, Bobby hung up on them. 

''Get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes,'' Dean ordered while standing and already getting to his stuff so he could pack. 

''Dean, Dean! We can't go there just like that and ask the kid for a fucking blood test. We need to be careful with this.'' 

''How do you suggest we handle it then?! It could be our brother, Sam! And he is living in a hell hole with wolves! We need to help him!'' Dean hissed. 

''I understand, and I want to, god, you don't know how much I want this to be true, but we really need to be careful. We don't have the safest lives ourselves, don't you think? I mean, I was the literal devil for some time!'' Sam yelled with a humorless laugh, running his hands through his hair. 

Dean cringed. He knows that Sam is right. They would drag the boy into an even more dangerous world. 

''What do you think we should do then?'' 

''Maybe we need to go there and 'investigate' the threats, and after we can seek out the boy, try to talk to him maybe? I don't know, but we need to do something.'' Sam says with pleading eyes. 

Dean nods and continues packing. He looks back at Sam with a raised eyebrow. 

''Are you going to pack, or am I going to drive through the next couple of states by myself?'' 

Sam smirks and hits him on the arm before also starting to pack. 

Dean almost can't believe it. They could have another brother. Another Winchester, maybe he wants to hunt too. But no, Dean can't imagine bringing another brother into this life. Especially at that young age. 

He looks back at Sam and still feels a little guilt for bringing him back into all this, but there is no turning back, not from the hunt. Not after everything they have been through. 

Dean shakes his worries away and keeps packing. It will be a long trip to Beacon Hills, but hopefully, it will be worth it. If the kid isn't their brother- well, there are apparently a lot of creatures in that hell hole. 

The flutter of wings makes Dean turn around. Before him, Castiel is standing, again, way too close for normal people. 

''Jesus, Cas-'' Dean growls. 

''Dean, where are we going?'' Cas asks while looking at the two brothers. Sam breaks out a big bright smile. 

''We maybe have found another brother. We are going there to check it out.'' 

Castiel looks taken aback, clearly not expecting this. The emotions on his face are new for Dean and Sam. The normal stoic looking Angel is not one to be surprised. 

''Are you sure? Another Winchester? But your mother-''

''If it's our brother, he doesn't share our mother—only our dad.'' Dean cuts him off. 

Cas grimaces and nods. Dean raises an eyebrow at Sam, who is also looking quizically at Castiel. 

''Something wrong, Cas?'' Dean asks carefully. The Angel shakes his head before looking at the two brothers. 

''I don't think so, but I'm going to check,'' Cas says before nodding again and vanishing on the spot. 

''Is it me, or was that definitely weirder than other times?'' Sam states while looking back at Dean. 

''No, it wasn't you, that was definitely weird,'' Dean mumbles in response before shrugging and starting to pack again. 

* * *

''Okay, big guy, bring it.'' Stiles snarled at Derek. 

Derek shifted into his beta form and advanced on Stiles. Stiles took a sprint and lunged, knowing he was faster than Derek, but Derek anticipated the move and caught him on the shoulder with his claws, making Stiles spin the air and crash into the couch. 

He gasped out a breath before glaring at the offered hand of a smirking Derek. Stiles glowered at him but still took the hand. 

''Asshole, how can you be so fast? I'm a freaking cheeta. I should go past you within a second.'' Stiles whined while grabbing some water from the table. 

He heard chuckling behind him and turned while snarling at Peter. He wrinkled his nose. The zombie wolf still smelled foul to his new senses. 

''I always thought that you would be amazing with the bite,'' Peter said with a smirk aimed at Stiles, making him feel a little dirty. Stiles pointed a clawed finger at Peter. 

''I said no for a reason when I turned you down, Zombiewolf.''

Peter's smile only grew bigger and creepier with that. 

''We both knew that you were lying about not wanting it.'' He said while doing something suggestive with his eyebrows. Seriously had everybody in this ridiculous family amazing eyebrow feats? Stiles wanted to know, like now. 

''Peter, stop,'' Derek growled out, flashing his red eyes at Peter. 

Stiles smirked and waggled his eyebrows before sticking his tongue out at Peter behind Derek's back. What? He was still a child at heart. Sue him.

Peter just rolled his eyes at the teen and walked out of the loft where Derek lived now. Isaac still had a room here, but Stiles knew he was over at Scott's most days. 

Derek had agreed that Stiles could use help. Control was something he was pretty good at, but Derek wanted him ready to fight back if needed. So Derek was training him personally, and Stiles had accepted Derek as his Alpha. He even called his Grams to tell her that he now had a different Alpha. She was happy for him and Derek, but he didn't dare tell her that he was a were-cheetah now. 

And he still needed to figure out if his Kanima threats were even possible to use. He had debated telling Derek about those. Still, he was afraid about how the Alpha would react because he did try to kill Jackson almost instantly after finding out he was the Kanima, and even wanted to kill Lydia when they thought that she was the Kanima. No, Stiles could better hide it. 

''So what's next big guy? Should I train my running? Because be honest, it was pretty cool that I ran 80 miles an hour.'' Stiles said with a smirk, feeling pretty smug about outrunning Derek. 

''I'm not going to run with you again, at least not now.'' Derek huffed, and Stiles thought that he could see a hint of a smile, but seeing that it was Derek, he was probably wrong. 

He could hear a car outside pulling up and could hear the heartbeat of Allison getting out of the car, and he could follow her with his hearing all the way to the door of the loft. 

''You are ridiculous.'' Derek huffed, Stiles started to protest, but Derek interrupted him again. ''-I know that she is getting better, and you two are getting along, but- but be careful, alright?'' Derek said with a pained expression on his face. 

Stiles knew what Derek was referring to, he had puzzled it together, and he knows now what Kate had done to Derek. That Derek was willing to accept Allison in his own den was something that Stiles could admire from the older wolf. 

''I will - Alpha,'' Stiles said while looking Derek in the eye while flashing his orange ones at Derek's red ones. Derek nodded once and went to the kitchen, giving Stiles some kind of privacy. Allison knocked, and Stiles opened the door for her. He tried to calm his heart when he saw her, but he could hear Derek scoff in the kitchen, so he knew he was failing miserably. 

''Hi, Ally, come in, what are you doing here?'' Stiles asked while closing the door behind her. 

''I wanted to come over to talk to you both. I reached out to some contacts of my dad's, or, well, I let my dad do the talking, but I asked him to help.'' She rambled, and Stiles smirked about that. He liked it when she rambled just like him. 

Derek was now back into the living area. Stiles could see that he was tense. He could understand it. There was a hunter in his house talking about more hunters. Not the most comforting thought. 

''No other hunters have seen Erica or Boyd, it's like they vanished, and that's just not possible. The nearest pack is from Satomi Ito, so could it be possible that they have gone there?'' Allison says, and Stiles can feel Derek's shock that Allison is helping them find his pack. 

''No, they aren't there,'' Stiles mumbles while biting on his thumbnail. 

''How do you know?'' Derek asks curiously while arching his eyebrows at Stiles.

Stiles stiffens for a moment and shit. He sighs. He better be honest with his Alpha. 

''If I tell you, I would like it if it will stay between the three of us. I don't want anyone else to know.'' Stiles says while combing through his hair, it's getting longer, and it's sticking in every direction. 

''Of course, I will not tell anyone,'' Allison says, and Stiles can't hear a skip in her heart. So he knows she is telling the truth. 

Derek nods, and Stiles just feels like he would keep his promise.

''Satomi Ito is my adoptive grandmother. She adopted my mom when she was little. So I maybe knew already a lot more about the supernatural than I have let on.'' 

Derek is gaping at him, and Stiles feels a rush of pride in making Derek look like that. 

''But, then she should be your Alpha?'' Derek says, and does he sound disappointed? 

''She was until you became one. You flashed your eyes one time too many at me, and so you became my Alpha. At first, I didn't like it-'' Stiles could hear Derek growl. ''Let me finish, Sourwolf. At first, I didn't like it, because you were an asshole to me. I didn't want an Alpha that threw me against walls and shit. But you also did everything to help Scott and me, and we saved each other a couple of times. So I didn't have a choice, and I do trust you, even if you're still an asshole most of the time.'' Stiles finished. 

Derek looked shocked, but a fond expression took over his face, one that Stiles hadn't seen until now. He knew he was telling the truth. He trusted Derek, and he hoped that Derek trusted him. 

''Awh, that was so cute, Stiles.'' Allison cooed at him. Stiles poked her in the side, making her squeal. 

''Ally, are you ticklish?'' Stiles asked with a shit-eating smirk, Allison round, wide eyes locked onto him. She shook her head, but Stiles was already advancing. 

''Stiles, I will shoot you!'' 

Stiles's smirk was only growing when Allison turned and ran. He waited for a couple of moments before running at full speed at her. He tackled her and twisted in the air so she would land on him. She gasped at first before starting to laugh and squeal when Stiles began to tickle her. 

Stiles could hear Derek's bedroom door closing, meaning that his Alpha gave them a little privacy. He really appreciated it, even if nothing would happen. It was Allison. She was his best friend, and she was Scott's ex. 

He stopped tickling her and let Allison catch her breath. She was still laughing and lying on top of him. Stiles was watching her. Her brown curls were falling down and tickled his face, her dimpled smile was beaming and blinding, her dark brown eyes were glittering with joy, and he knew he was screwed. Well, it wasn't like he wasn't used to unrequited crushes. 

He scraped his throat and tried to sit up, but the movement caught Allison of guard, and she elbowed him in the stomach, making him groan and gasp out a breath. Allison giggled again, making Stiles smile stupidly. 

Stiles could hear footsteps on the stairs to Derek's loft, and he got up quickly, helping Allison stand up too. Derek came back into the living room and was frowning at the door before he wolfed out. 

Stiles pushed Allison behind him and matched Derek's stance while looking at the loft door. There was a knock, and Stiles looked uncertainly at Derek. 

He only shook his head and didn't change back to his human form. Stiles heard Allison knock an arrow in the small crossbow she always had with her in her purse. She stood just a step behind Stiles, but her gaze was also locked onto the door. Stiles felt pride coursing through him, and he could feel Derek's approval next to him. 

''A little rude to not open a door when someone knocks. Don't you think Alpha Hale?'' Came a British voice from the other side of the door. 

Derek started to growl, and Stiles could feel Allison tense next to him. He knew she had multiple weapons on her, and she could defend herself, but he wasn't taking any risk. 

Then, the door opened, revealing an old dude with sunglasses, a set of twins, and a woman without shoes. They strutted in like they owned the place. Then they stopped about five feet away from them. 

''Ah, I see that Ennis succeeded with biting you, Mieczyslaw.'' The old British guy said. Making Stiles flinch, how the fuck did they knew his real name?

''How the fuck do you know my real name?'' Stiles growled out. He saw the side glances he got from Derek and Allison, but he ignored them for now. He was embarrassed enough that they had heard his monstrosity of a name. 

''Tut-tut-tut, that's for me to know and for you to dot-dot-dot.'' The guy said with a smirk aimed at him. Stiles growled in return. 

''Now, why don't you tell us where Ennis is now? Derek, could you probably explain?'' 

''You should know when one of your pack dies,'' Derek said with a growl.

Stiles could see the woman stiffen next to Deucalion, but he paid it no mind for now, so this was the asshole that ordered the bite on him. He had expected it, but it was still nice to have a face with the name. 

''You killed him?'' The woman snarled. 

''I didn't,'' Derek said simply. Making the twins and the woman look confused for a moment. Then the woman looked towards Stiles and Allison. 

''Well, he didn't either. Otherwise, he would have been Alpha. That leaves the little huntress you have in your den.'' The woman snarled out. She then advanced at them. She was fast, but Stiles was faster. 

He intercepted her and roared in her face while slashing at her, aiming for her throat, but she caught his arm and broke it with a simple twist of her hand. 

Stiles screamed out of pain, making Derek roar and trying to help him only to be intercepted by the twins. They hit Derek with combined strength, making him take blows and forced him to the ground. 

The woman grabbed Stiles by his throat and lifted him. Stiles heard Allison's bow shoot, and an Arrow embedded itself in the woman's shoulder, making her snarl at Allison, who didn't waver and had already another arrow ready. 

''Kali, we still need him,'' Deucalion said with an air of nonchalance. 

The woman - Kali - growled and tossed Stiles to the side, making him fly against the wall. Everything went black for a moment, but Stiles tried to shake his pain and dizziness off. He heard Allison cry out and looked up sharply. 

Allison was lying on the floor with Kali's feet pressed against her throat. Kali had two other arrows in her chest now and was snarling furiously at Allison, who was struggling under Kali's feet. 

  
''GET OF HER!'' Stiles yelled while advancing at the pair. Only to be grabbed at the scruff of his neck and forced back. 

He roared out of frustration while he tried to struggle out of Deucalion's grip, but even if the man seemed blind, he was freakishly strong. Stiles looked back at Derek, wanted to beg for his Alpha to help Allison. Only to watch with shock when he saw Derek gurgle for breath, blood trickling from his mouth and chest was a large pole was sticking out. 

How could he have missed this? How could he have failed his Alpha like this?! He struggled harder and knew he needed to do something and do something with his Kanima powers. He still hadn't tested if they even worked, but he needed to save his Alpha and Allison.

He took a deep breath while he saw Kali take out her claws and bending down to slash at Allison. 

Stiles lost it. He could feel the change take over. Feel his tail getting out, shredding the back of his jeans, his claws were now dripping with venom, and he knew for sure that his eyes were shining an eerie yellow. 

He swiped his tail and could feel Deucalion let him go, he tried to turn to the British wolf, but he saw that Deucalion was making his way out of the loft with a smirk on his face. Something unsettling came over Stiles, but he couldn't focus on Deucalion right now, he saw the twins leave too, and Stiles lunged at Kali just when she stabbed Allison with her claws. 

Stiles roared from anger and could hear Allison gasp from pain. When she coughed, he could see blood trickling out of her mouth. Stiles's tail flicked out, punched right through Kali's back, and came out of her front. 

Kali gasped and tried to turn around, but Stiles wouldn't let her. He reached out with his clawed hand and tore out her throat while roaring. 

She was dead before she hit the ground. The floor beneath her was wet with her blood, and Stiles could see that Allison was splattered with it as well. 

Stiles tossed Kali out of the way. Then he was torn between taking care of his Alpha or taking care of Allison. He made a minute decision. He ran at full speed back to Derek, pulled out the pole, and slowly lowered him to the floor. He could hear that Derek was still alive, and he could feel that his body was working to heal him. 

Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles. He gasped for a moment before struggling to talk. 

''Go-help her-'' Derek ground out. 

Stiles nodded and ran back to Allison. He had been making sure she was still alive while listening to her heartbeat. So he knew that she was still alive. 

She was knocked out, and Stiles could see the puncture wounds on her torso. He could feel pressure building behind his eyes. He pulled out his phone and pushed the buttons harshly to call Chris. 

''Stiles?''

''Chris, meet me at Deaton's. An Alpha wolf has attacked Allison. She is stabbed by claws-''

''WHAT?''

''Meet me there.'' Stiles finished harshly before hanging up and carefully lifting Allison's bridal style. 

He looked back at Derek, who was panting on the floor but healing. Derek nodded at Stiles, and Stiles knew that he could help Allison. Derek thought he would be fine. 

Stiles rushed out the loft, he thought he should take her with his jeep, but he knew that he would be faster on foot. He could feel extra power coursing through him. He blamed it on the adrenaline and started to run while holding Allison close. 

Within ten minutes, he stormed into the back of the clinic. Scott looked startled at him before starting to roar when he saw that Allison was hurt in Stiles's arms. 

Stiles roared back, flashing his eyes at Scott. Scott shrunk in himself and looked shocked. 

''Sti-''

''DEATON!'' Stiles roared, interrupting his friend. 

Deaton walked into the back, took one look at Allison, and guided Stiles to the operation table. Stiles layed Allison down carefully. Deaton immediately started to examine her. 

''What was she stabbed by?'' 

''An Alpha.'' 

Deaton looked at Stiles before looking back at Allison. 

''I see that the Alpha is no longer a problem.'' He declared while cleaning Allison's wounds. 

Before Stiles could respond, the front door opened, and a frantic looking Chris stormed in. 

He took one look at Allison and rushed to her side, stroking hair out of her face. 

''Is she?'' He croaked out. Stiles felt guilt creep upon him, even if he wasn't to blame. She was at the loft because of him. 

''She will be fine, but I don't think that she will be human,'' Deaton said matter of factly, making Stiles, Scott, and Chris turn sharply to Deaton. 

''I thought only a bite from an Alpha-''

''No, Scott, claws are possible too, especially if the wound is deep enough. And it seems that there is Alpha blood mixed into her injuries.'' 

Stiles shrunk in himself, especially when Chris looked up sharply. 

''The Alpha who attacked her bent over her when I killed her. I ripped out her throat.'' Stiles mumbled, earning a wide-eyed expression from Scott. 

Chris started walking to Stiles, making him flinch until Chris pulled him into a fierce hug. Stiles was shocked for a moment before clapping Chris on the back. 

''Thank you for saving my girl and taking revenge on her.'' Chris croaked out. 

''She's my friend. I would do anything for her.'' Stiles mumbled back. 

Chris pulled back and looked Stiles in the eyes with a 'you aren't fooling me' expression. Stiles was glad that he didn't say anything. 

Stiles heard Allison's heartbeat picking up. It seemed Scott could hear it too and was next to her in a second. 

Scott took her hand while she was waking up. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and swallowed hard. Chris clapped him on the back and squeezed his shoulder before walking back to Allison. 

She opened her eyes and was breathing harshly. Scott and Chris both tried to calm her down, but she was staring wide-eyed around her before settling on Stiles. 

''Are you okay?'' She rushed out. Scott was scowling but didn't say anything. 

''I'm fine, Ally. How are you feeling?'' Stiles said with a soothing voice. 

''It hurts.'' She said softly. Stiles could see black veins immediately running over Scott's arms. 

Allison let out a relieved breath and smiled towards Scott. Stiles needed to ground himself by digging his claws in his arms before he would bodily harm Scott. He took a couple of deep breaths before he felt in control again. 

''You're going to turn,'' Chris said softly while stroking Allison's hair. 

Allison reared back and looked with wide eyes at her father. Her lip started to wobble. 

''I don't want to die.'' She said with a sob. Tears were gathering in her eyes while still looking at her father. 

''You aren't going to die, you are going to turn and live a long and happy life, are we clear? I'm not losing you, not you, never you, Allison.'' Chris said while pulling Allison in his arms. 

''I'm sorry, Ally, I know you didn't want this. I tried to get to her, but she was too strong.'' Stiles croaked out, feeling tears spillover. He bit his bottom lip while looking at the hugging father and daughter. 

Allison pulled back carefully while winching in pain. 

''No, Stiles, you couldn't do anything. I don't blame you.'' She then opened her arms, and Stiles crossed the room quickly to hug her. 

''You're my best friend,'' Allison whispered in his ear. Stiles closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to let anyone see how affected he was with that statement. Ally was his best friend but could never be more, nevermind how much he wanted to be more. 

''And you're mine.'' Stiles felt the double meaning of the statement, but the others didn't. At least, Scott didn't. He only looked pleased with himself. 

Stiles pulled back and saw that her wounds were starting to heal. Good. 

''I'm going to call Derek. Check if he's okay. He was hurt pretty badly.'' Stiles said a little awkwardly. 

Scott was glaring at him.

''Why do you care? Derek's an asshole.''

''Yeah, well, he is also my Alpha,'' Stiles said harshly. 

Scott flinched back and looked at Stiles with puppy eyes, and Stiles really didn't want to see this. Scott seemed to want to say something more but closed his mouth again and focused back on Allison. 

Allison just nodded encouragingly, and Chris took Stiles's place next to Allison again. Scott was talking to Allison now, wanting to know how she felt and if she felt different at all. 

Stiles tuned out the conversation, knowing it would only hurt him to hear Scott and Allison fall in love again. He knew it was unavoidable for them not to get back together. He calmed himself by taking a couple of deep breaths and focussing on his mom, his anchor. When he felt calm enough, he called his Alpha. 

A grunt was the only response he got from the other side of the line when Derek picked up. 

''Glad to hear you're not dead, Sourwolf.'' 

''How's she?'' 

''Alive, talking, she is turning.'' Stiles breathed out. He knew that Derek would still hear him. 

Derek groaned. 

''I'm glad she's going to live, don't get me wrong. But a turned hunter is going to be a bitch.'' Derek said, making Stiles snort. 

''Tell me about it. Chris is here, and he made it clear that she isn't going to die a hunter's death.'' 

''Good, when can you come back here? Because there are some things, we need to talk about.''

''Sourwolf, you talking? That's new.'' Stiles snarked back. 

He could hear Derek growl into the receiver, making Stiles smirk. 

''Just come here as soon as possible.'' 

''Sure, see you later. And Derek, thank you for letting me take care of her.'' 

Derek didn't respond and hung up. Stiles knew how much it meant for his Alpha to let Stiles take care of Allison instead of him. Stiles walked back in and took in the room. 

Scott was smiling at Allison, who smiled back at him, making Stiles's insides burn with jealousy. He swallowed harshly, not wanting to let them know about his feelings. He could bury it. He could get over it. His best friends deserved each other. 

''Stiles?'' 

Stiles turned to look at Deaton. The doc indicated his head to the other room, and Stiles followed obediently. 

Chris was waiting in the other room, and Deaton closed the door behind Stiles when they entered. 

''Is something wrong?'' Stiles asked while looking warily between the two men. 

They exchanged a glance before focusing back on Stiles. 

''We just need to make sure that there aren't going to be any problems,'' Chris grunted out. 

''What kind of problems?'' Stiles asked while furrowing his brow. 

''Problems that come with new Alpha's,'' Deaton said vaguely. 

''Derek isn't that new as an Alpha.'' Stiles defended. 

''No, but you are.'' 

Stiles looked back at the two men incredulously. 

''What are y-'' It then sunk in, and he stopped himself from finishing the sentence. He killed an Alpha werewolf. 

He turned towards the sink in the corner and stormed to it. Looking in the mirror, he could see that he was still covered in blood and flinched a little from it. 

He pulled on his control and saw red eyes shining back instead of his 'normal' orange ones. 

Fuck. Why was his life so fucked?

* * *

''Are you sure?'' 

''No. They just told me that they think that they have found another brother.'' 

''This is dangerous information, Castiel.''

''I know. What should we do? If someone finds out-''

''You know that people are going to find out.'' Came the harsh response.

Castiel nodded his head, he knew that this kind of secret wouldn't stay hidden long. 

''Maybe he isn't the one that could trigger the next apocalypse.'' 

A pregnant pause, before his brother started talking again. 

''The prophecy said that it would be an Alpha. He's seventeen. So maybe it isn't this kid. But keep an eye on him. If anyone finds him, he's going to be in danger and be a danger to the rest of the world.'' 

Castiel nodded and went away. He couldn't share this information with Dean and Sam, he knew that much. 

But could it be that Dean and Sam's brother could end the world? Castiel shook his head, no time to overthink it. If he was a Winchester he could end the world, without question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already written two chapters for this story when I posted the first one. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I love kudos!
> 
> xx MBlack93


	3. He's your brother.

Derek was seated on his couch reading a book. It seemed that he had cleaned most of the blood, and Kali's body was gone too. He had been busy, Stiles thought. 

''Derek.'' Stiles greeted when the Alpha didn't acknowledge him. He was fidgeting at the door, not knowing if he was welcome inside or not. 

Derek looked up at the sound of his name and took Stiles in, then he nodded. He placed his book on the table before walking to Stiles. 

''How are you feeling?'' 

And did Stiles hear something like concern in his voice? No, probably not. 

''Well, I think I'm going into a panic attack soon. The weather is nice. My dad still doesn't know anything about the supernatural. Allison is going to be a Were. I'm an Alpha Derek. How do I do that? I was perfectly fine being in your little pack. Do I need to start to bite people? I don't want to bite people, Derek! I've been a were-cheeta for about five minutes!'' Stiles rambled while his breathing became shallower with each word. 

Derek put his hands on Stiles's shoulders and guided him soundlessly to the couch. He then set him down and took a seat in front of Stiles on the side table. 

Stiles was shifting restlessly. He had run back from the clinic when Chris had taken Allison home, he was here within five minutes, but still, he had the feeling of unrest. 

''You are going to be fine. If you want, we can work something out together. You can stay in my pack even if you're an Alpha. And when you're ready, you can build your own pack.'' 

''Really?'' Stiles hated how small he sounded, but to get this reassurance from Derek helped a lot. 

''Really, just stay out of Peter's way just to be sure.'' Derek was smirking, and Stiles gaped at him before laughing. 

''Did you just make a joke, Sourwolf? Holy shit, this should be a picture-perfect moment!'' Stiles crowed, making Derek chuckle. 

''Now, what I wanted to talk to you about-'' He then pulled out a shirt from one of the drawers in the table. Stiles was looking questionably at Derek before the scent hit him. 

He growled and flashed his eyes. 

''That's that bitch Kali's shirt,'' Stiles growled out. Derek nodded. 

''I can smell traces of Erica and Boyd on it.'' He mumbled out. Making Stiles look up sharply. 

''Are you serious?'' 

''Yeah, you probably can't because you weren't a Were back when they went missing, but I can smell it on the shirt. It's faint, but I think that the Alpha pack has them.'' 

Derek had a pained expression on his face. Stiles could understand. He didn't know Erica and Boyd very well, but they were pack now. He wanted them back and safe. 

''So, could we track them?''

''I don't know. Alpha's can mark their scent, and I haven't smelled them in town before. So I think that they did that or they aren't staying in town.'' Derek explained, looking frustrated. 

''Can we do that too? Mask our scent?'' Stiles asked curiously. His mind was already jumping in a lot of different directions. 

''We should, but I didn't receive any training to be an Alpha, so I don't know how,'' Derek said while glaring at the former Alpha's shirt. 

Stiles was contemplating for a moment before deciding that it would be a good idea to help Derek and him both. 

''Would you mind If I let my Grams come? Maybe she could teach us?'' 

Derek looked taken aback for a moment before shaking his head slightly. 

''I wouldn't mind, do you think she would help us?'' 

''Yeah, she would definitely help me, and you by proxy,'' Stiles said with a smirk. 

Derek scoffed and slapped Stiles on the back of the head, making the teen laugh. Stiles couldn't help but think that Derek could be a great friend if he were not such a Sourwolf.

''How come that you and Scott clash so much? I mean, don't get me wrong, I didn't like you until recently, but he always is on and on about how you're evil. I'm thinking that I'm missing some information.'' 

Derek sighed before he started speaking. 

''Scott never wanted the bite and really thinks he would be better off without it. He just forgets the fact that he doesn't have Asthma anymore, that he has more stamina, is faster, stronger. I could go on with the perks. But Scott didn't want it and is fighting it. I'll admit, I didn't breach the subject very well to him at the start.'' Stiles scoffed and smirked when Derek growled a little. 

''-You embraced it, even when you were just helping Scott, now you are a Were, and you are adapting, you truly are pack, you understand the meaning of the word. I told Scott a long time ago that we are brothers now and that the bite is a gift, but I think I should have said those things to you. You're my brother now, Stiles.'' Derek said with a sad smile. Stiles gaped at him. He was truly touched by what Derek said. 

''I think that's the most you have said in one time to me, Der,'' Stiles said with a big grin. Derek scoffed, but he was smiling. 

Stiles called his Grams immediately. He didn't want to tell her about his turn, but now he was an Alpha. He couldn't hide the fact anymore. When he would visit her, she would find out immediately. 

''Mischief, is something wrong?'' His Grams said when she answered the phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He never called his Grams on Tuesdays. Of course, she would think that something was wrong. His summer vacation was one for the books. He was sure about that.

''Well, to be honest, yes. But I think it's better to explain if you're here. Is it possible for you to come by? At Derek's loft?'' Stiles said while biting on his thumbnail. 

''Text me the address, and I will be there shortly.'' His Grams ordered. 

''I will, thank you, see you soon.'' 

He hung up the phone and texted the address. He knew that his Grams would be there in about an hour. So he called his dad to check if he would be home tonight. He really needed to think about if he should tell his dad anything about the supernatural.

''Sheriff Stilinski,'' Came the gruff answer on the phone. 

''Hey, dad, I wanted to tell you that I'm going over to Grams. I just wanted to let you know that I will be home late tonight.'' Stiles lied while going through his hair with his hand. It was really getting long, but Allison had said last week that she liked it when it was longer, so he didn't want to buzz it again. 

''That's fine, Stiles. I will not be home either. Be careful out there tonight, alright? When you go home from Grams, you go straight home, are we clear?'' His dad ordered, making Stiles's inner Alpha bristle. 

''Is something wrong?'' He gritted out.

There was a pause and then a long-suffering sigh. 

''We've found a body, and it seems murder. The kid reminded me of you, so please be safe tonight, okay?'' His dad sounded so tired that Stiles felt guilty for being such a bad son. 

''Yeah, dad, I will. You too, okay?''

His dad chuckled without humor but agreed. They said their goodbyes and ended the call. 

Stiles was already contemplating who was dead and what could've happened. He was biting his thumb again until Derek cuffed him on the head.

''Owh! What was that for?'' Stiles said indignantly while rubbing his head. 

''You are overthinking, and you're fidgeting. You need to burn some energy. When I turned into an Alpha, I worked out eight hours a day because of the excessive energy. I think that you could use some exercises.'' 

Stiles smirked at Derek and got ready. 

''Bring it, Sourwolf!''

* * *

The knock on the door came just after the hour. Stiles still had way too much energy, but he could hold it in when Derek went to open the door. He had gotten a spare shirt from the other Alpha. His own was shredded after the hectic day they had. He also had gotten sweatpants; luckily, Derek didn't ask any questions about how it was shredded on his ass. 

Stiles stood waiting inside the loft anxiously. He was curious about how his Grams would react. He didn't think she would react badly, but still. It would be a shock. 

His Grams strode inside the loft, and her eyes were fixed on Stiles. She flashed her eyes, and he flashed his eyes back. 

''Oh, Mischief.'' She breathed out. It was the only thing she said before she rushed to him and pulled him into a big hug. 

He nuzzled into her embrace, melting against her, feeling calmer than he had since he was bitten. 

''Tell me what happened,'' Satomi asked. Derek got her something to drink while Stiles explained. 

He told her about the bite a couple of weeks ago, and how he was still adjusting to pack life, and how they were trying to find the rest of their pack while also training so he could fight back, how he was a were-cheeta and not a wolf. Then he told her about the attack from the Alpha pack today how he tried to defend Allison but was too late because she was now also turned. 

''I killed her, Grams.'' He admitted in a soft voice.

His Grams took his hands in hers. She had listened intently to the story. 

''You defended yourself and your pack—something you should always do. Nobody is going to blame you for killing her.'' 

He squeezed her hands in thanks before scraping his throat. 

''We wanted to ask if you could help us. Derek and I could use help being Alpha. I'm going to stay in Derek's pack. For now, I will still be his beta, but then with Alpha status.'' Stiles looked back at Derek in confirmation and got an encouraging nod. 

''We wanted to ask you if you could teach us a couple of things of being an Alpha, like how to mask our scent, and other cool things,'' Stiles said with his trademark smirk even when it didn't reach his eyes. 

''Of course, I will help you both. I think it's very responsible that you want to learn.'' She then turned to Derek before speaking again. 

''I had an alliance with your mother. I hope we can forge a new alliance when your pack is healthy and complete again.'' 

''I would like that Alpha Ito.'' 

''Great, now, when do you want to start?'' 

''Grams, is it possible to start like, right now?'' Stiles asked while fidgeting. He felt his energy building again. He had the feeling that he could run home, back to the loft, and back to home within half an hour. 

''Of course, Mischief, let's start.'' 

* * *

Castiel watched from the shadows of the large loft at the teen that didn't only look like Dean and Sam, well, more like Sam, but he also acted like them. 

It was in the way he stood and talked. He had Dean's sarcasm even if he himself didn't understand the concept. He could see that he was just as smart as Sam, and he was an Alpha. That could be a problem.

Castiel was pretty convinced that this teen was a Winchester, but he was getting called Stilinski. It was possible that he didn't know for himself that he was someone that could bring down the whole world with his bare hands. 

Castiel has seen enough. He could confirm that the boy was a Winchester and he needed to tell Dean and Sam. He should probably tell his brother too, but Dean and Sam seemed more important to know anything about this Stiles. 

He disappeared with little to no sound, but he could see that Stiles looked right at him before he disappeared. 

Stiles shook his head because it wasn't possible that he just had seen someone move in the shadows. He focused back on the lesson Grams was teaching. 

Castiel appeared in the backseat of the Impala. He was amused that Sam and Dean both startled for a moment when he appeared. 

''He is your brother.'' Castiel stated. 

''What? How? Did you spy on the kid?'' Sam asked incredulously. 

''Yes.'' 

''What the fu- Okay, nevermind. So he's our brother,'' Dean concluded. 

''Yes, I just said that.'' 

''Yeah, I know, but - nevermind. Did he look like us?'' Dean asked curiously while smirking in the mirror at Castiel.

''He looked a little like Sam, same hair color, he was also taller than me-'' 

''Everybody is taller than you,'' Sam mumbled, making Dean snort and Castiel pout. 

''He's an Alpha.'' 

The tires shrieked against the asphalt when Dean rammed on the brakes, making the car swerve off the road. Sam was screaming until the car stopped moving. 

''Please tell me that you mean that as he is a tough son of a bitch, and not a creature Alpha son of a bitch.'' Dean asked while forcefully removing his hands from the steering wheel. 

Castiel frowned. He didn't think that it would be bad what Stiles was. He seemed like a friendly kid. His aura was pleasant. He didn't understand the danger for the moment. The kid didn't look like he would start the apocalypse. So maybe there was hope. 

''He's a were-cheeta and half Kanima. He turned into an Alpha today. He killed another Alpha that had tried to kill him and his pack. He was defending himself.'' Castiel explained, thinking it would be good news. 

''WHAT THE FUCK!'' Dean yelled. He then threw open the door and stormed out. 

Castiel watched Dean losing his cool as how they said it. Sam seemed frozen in shock in the front seat before he turned back to Castiel.

''How-How was he?'' 

Castiel frowned for a moment before speaking again. 

''He is friendly, he is worried about his father, the man that raised him. He was concerned about his friend that was turned today. He is learning how to be a good Alpha and is training his abilities so that he won't hurt anyone. Nobody knows about his Kanima side, and he has excellent control. He also is smart and has a big heart just like you two.'' Castiel explained, looking intently at Sam. 

Sam seemed shocked, but he did get a fond smile on his face. He then got out of the car and walked to a still cursing Dean before hitting him on the arm. 

''Dean, calm down. Some were creatures can control themselves. If we can believe Castiel, he is one of those people, and what Castiel just told me, he is a good kid. Let's still go and check it out. We don't have to kill anything if we don't want to.''

''Sammy, you don't understand. We didn't know anything about him. We could've protected him. It's my fault that I didn't help him, and now he-'' Dean was still frustrated and just wanted to scream and shoot some stuff.

''Dean, dad never told us. How could we have known? We couldn't have done anything. So let's get back into the car and see for ourselves how our brother is.'' 

Dean glared at Sam before glaring at Castiel, who was just watching the scene with a curious look. 

''Fine, but you're calling Bobby again and ask him for information from the hunter family that is stationed there.'' 

''I will, now, shall I drive, or are you done with your hissy fit?'' Sam said with a smirk. 

Dean glared again at Sam before storming back to the driverside, mumbling about how nobody will drive his baby. 

* * *

It was the next day that Stiles stood on the Argent's front step. He really wanted to know how Allison was doing and just talk with her if it was possible. 

He rang the doorbell and waited for Chris or Allison to open. What he didn't expect was Scott.

''Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?'' Stiles asked while he tried to step into the house, but Scott blocked him. 

''Hi, Stiles. I was here to talk to Allison. You know, trying to get back together.'' He said with a goofy smile. 

Stiles's stomach dropped, and he felt sick, he knew that it would happen, but that didn't mean that he would like it. 

''Great, happy for you, man. I just wanted to check on her and if she was okay.'' Stiles explained while again trying to get past Scott. 

''Dude, we want a little privacy, you know,'' Scott whispered, still his smile in place. 

''TMI, Scott, TMI. Just let me check on Allison, and I will be on my way.'' Stiles said, with his own big smile, even if it felt fake. 

''Stiles, is that you?'' Came Allison's voice from upstairs. 

''Yeah! Your puppy is blocking me. Could you call him back?'' Stiles said with a happy smirk aimed at a pouting Scott. Really the dude was a puppy. 

He could hear Allison giggle, and she appeared. Her hair was up in a bun on her head, and she was smiling. That was a good sign, at least. 

''Come on in!'' She called, and Stiles pushed in to run to Allison. He was next to her within seconds. His hands hovered over her form until Allison had enough and pulled him in a hug that had a lot of strength behind it. 

''Good to see that you're okay,'' Stiles whispered in her ear. 

He could feel Allison shiver for a moment. She pulled back and smiled her dimpled smile at him. 

''I haven't changed yet, so I don't know what I am.'' She said softly. Stiles flashed his eyes at her, and she flashed orange ones back. Her eyes widened.

* * *

* * *

''You're an Alpha!'' She exclaimed, and Stiles could see that her eyes stayed orange, her breathing became harsher, and he could smell her fear. 

He took a step back to show that he wasn't a threat. He hated that she was afraid of him. He showed his hands at her in a placating matter. She took a deep breath and calmed down. She smiled bashfully at him. 

''Sorry, I didn't expect it. Come on, tell me everything that happened. And maybe you can help me with the change and control.'' She said while smiling. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her bedroom. 

Scott was clearly not amused with the friendship Allison and Stiles now had, but Stiles didn't really care, well, not too much. Scott was still his brother. He didn't want to hurt the guy. 

Stiles told Allison everything from his point of view from the day before. When Scott growled when he told them how Allison was hurt, Stiles turned to him and flashed his eyes—making Scott shut up immediately. 

''Uhm, sorry, that wasn't really-shit, sorry Scott, I don't want you to submit or anything.'' Stiles stumbled out. 

''It's okay, maybe it's a good idea if I go home. I would see Isaac later today anyway.'' Scott said, a little dejected while throwing a pleading look at Allison like he was asking her with his eyes to let him stay. Stiles tried not to bristle at that. 

''I understand, have fun with Isaac. I will talk to you later.'' Allison said happily, and she focused back on Stiles. Scott threw a glare at Stiles while Stiles tried to look apologetic, then Scott looked like he would lose his temper, but he shook himself before saying goodbye and walking out. 

When Stiles was sure that Scott was out of hearing, he turned the conversation he was having with Allison. 

''You know he still loves you, right?'' 

Allison exhaled loudly, puffing out her cheeks, and she let herself fall back on the bed. 

''I know,''

When she kept silent, he fidgeted a little. He wanted to know what she felt. 

''What are you going to do about it?'' He asked carefully, not looking at her while asking. 

''I don't know.'' 

''You are good at responding to questions today,'' Stiles said sarcastically while raising his eyebrows at Allison. 

He could hear her breathing harshly, and he could smell that she was getting angry. 

''Ally-'' He was thrown back and landed on the floor with a furious Allison on top of him. Orange eyes focused on him, a clawed hand at his throat and spots on her forehead and a heart-shaped black nose. She looked gorgeous. Probably not the best thing to think at the moment, but Stiles couldn't help it. He was still a teenage boy!

He let out a small breath, and he could hear her snarling. She wasn't in control right now. He let the shift take over him and flipped them around, making sure that her head landed softly. 

He then pinned her arms next to her head so she couldn't claw at him. He growled but didn't lose control. He only wanted to make Allison calm down. 

The growling coming from Allison was fading, and Stiles could see that Allison struggled for control. 

''That's it, Ally, you are in control, come on. Come back to me.'' He said with a soothing voice. It seemed to help because the spots receded, and her claws were retracting. 

''O God, Stiles! I'm so sorry.'' She said when she looked like herself again. She looked like she would start crying soon. 

''He, he, he, shh, nothing happened, you didn't hurt me, and we now know what you are.'' He said with a smirk. Feeling extremely pleased that she was a cheeta like him. 

He let her go and pulled her up, she was trembling a little, and Stiles just gave in to his urges. He pulled her into a tight hug. For a moment, Allison did nothing, but then she clutched the back of his shirt just as tightly as he was holding her. 

They stayed like that for a long time. When Stiles pulled away, it was because he could feel that it was getting a little too intimate, and he really didn't want Allison to feel awkward. 

''So, we should focus on your control. My anchor is my mom. I don't know if it works for you too, but focusing on a person helped me. Do you know who makes you feel safe?'' She nodded in response. 

''Great, focus on that person. Make them your tether between your animal and your humanity.'' He let her focus on that for a couple of minutes.

''Do you think you got it?'' 

''I think so, but what's next?'' 

''Well, I think you could use some exercise, so how about a run? We are going to try for you to run in your beta shift. Then I will make you shift back at a random interval. And we keep doing that until you have it under control. How does that sound?'' He asked with a smile. 

''Sounds great, Alpha.'' She said with her Disney princess smile, and fuck. The sound of Allison calling him Alpha did a lot of things to him. He could feel his shift take over and forced it back. He was blushing and threw himself off the bed. Allison didn't seem to notice the change in his emotions, thank God.

''Come on, call your dad and tell him that you are going for a run.'' 

They went out to the preserve, Stiles had texted Derek what they would be doing, and Derek had proposed that Stiles could bring Allison with him the next day for some training, also for making a plan to find Erica and Boyd. 

Allison agreed with the plan and was now looking forward to the run. 

''You ready?'' He teased while poking Allison in her side, making squeal again. He laughed heartily at that while she threw him a glare.

She started running and was gone into the woods in an instant. Stiles followed quickly, and he could hear her joyful laughs.

When he finally caught up to her, they were running at full speed through the preserve. Stiles had felt free when he ran. Where he at first was terrible at the whole running thing and as graceful as an elephant and tripped over his own two feet, everything had changed since he was a were-cheeta.

He felt great running beside Allison, and he could feel her happiness through their pack bond. He tried not to feel giddy that they shared a bond, mostly because he hadn't formed one with Scott, and he didn't know if Allison could feel the bond too. 

Allison was in her beta shift, and Stiles was going to help her with her control. They were far enough into the woods that they wouldn't hurt anyone. Maybe an animal, but Stiles hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

He put a little extra speed until he was running in front of Allison, then he turned around and forced her to stop. She was snarling at him and tried to claw at him. 

''Allison, focus on your anchor.'' He tried while pinning her wrists at her sides.

She only didn't listen, and Stiles had forgotten that Allison was trained like a hunter, a very skilled hunter. She tackled him, and he felt the air leave his lungs for a moment. She sat on top of him, growling in his face.

''Wow.'' 

She looked like an avenging angel, even with her beta shift. Stiles lost his breath for a second time, but not because it was pushed out of him. No, he knew for sure that he was so fucked, he fell for his best friend's girl. Shit. Why couldn't he keep his crush on Lydia? 

''Ally, please, focus. Breathe with me, one, two, three. Great, now out, one, two, three.'' It seemed to work, and Allison seemed to get back to herself slowly.

She stood up when she was in control again. Stiles could hear that he was cursing herself. 

''Ally, it's alright. You should've seen Scott in the beginning. Boy, that wasn't pretty. He tried to kill me at least three times. You are on two, and you got back under control all by yourself.'' Stiles tried to joke but seeing Allison's pouting face told him it didn't work. 

''How are you so good at control?'' Allison asked, and Stiles should have expected this question. He bit his lip and really wanted to put his trust in Allison. 

''If I tell you, can you promise me you won't freak out? Also, nobody knows this, not my dad, not Derek, nobody, only Grams,'' 

''I can't promise that I won't freak out, but I can promise you to not tell anyone.'' She said while looking worried. 

He took a deep sigh and took a seat on a fallen tree. Allison went and took a seat next to him. 

''I told you about my mom being adopted by Alpha Ito, well, she was born human, but just after her nine birthday, she was bitten by a rogue Alpha. She had just found out that she was adopted, and well, you remember how Jackson reacted?'' 

Allison gave him a wide eye look and took his hand in hers. She squeezed a little for comfort. 

''Well, she reacted the same. She turned into a Kanima. Grams pulled her out of it. She never had a master or killed anyone, so that was good. But she was a hybrid after. Half Kanima, half-werewolf. I actually think that Jackson will be too, but I don't think he would want my help. And he is still in London with his parents and Lydia, so it's not like I can offer my services or something.'' 

''Oh my god, Stiles.'' 

''Yeah, I know. Well, when I was born, I turned out to have inherited her Kanima side. Only partly. I have a tail, claws, and yellow eyes. I can paralyze people, but the venom is not as strong as Jackson's was. I didn't need a master, but I did need an anchor. So, to be honest, I have so much control because I'm doing this since birth. When Scott was bitten, I had thought about telling him about me, but then Derek happened, and Jackson, and it was clear that everybody wanted the Kanima dead. I was scared that they wanted me dead too. Then I got bitten, and now I'm a hybrid too.'' He mumbled, not wanting to see how she was taking it all in. 

Allison was silent for a long time, then she put two fingers under Stiles's chin and slowly moved his head towards her. 

''I will protect you.'' She said with a smirk. 

Stiles burst out laughing. 

''I'm sure you will. You are tougher than me in every way. You can put me on my ass in sixty different ways and look fabulous doing so.'' 

Allison blushed and laughed. She then pushed him off the log they were sitting on. He squawked indignantly. 

''That was for lying to me. I felt bad for having lousy control! Wait, is that how Ennis and Kali died? With your venom? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' She asked quickly.

''I paralyzed Ennis when he tried to make me his beta. If I were going to have an asshole for an Alpha, it would be Derek.'' Stiles said with a smirk before turning serious. 

''I punched Kali through the chest with my tail. Pretty gruesome shit, it looked like Alien for a moment.'' He shuddered at the memory. 

Allison scrunched up her nose, now also having a pretty good image of how it looked. 

''We have pretty weird lives,'' 

''That, my lady, we do.'' 

* * *

''So, just act like FBI.'' 

''You don't have to tell me how to act, Dean.'' Dean raised his hands in defense. Then he turned in the Impala to look at Castiel.

''And what will you be doing?''

''I will stay here, not making any sounds, and pretend I don't exist.''

Dean snickered a little before getting out of the car. 

''Really? Harry Potter?'' Sam sounded exasperated. 

''Yeah, of course, it's golden.'' 

''You're so weird.''

They walked up to the front desk, and a woman about their age greeted them. Dean and Sam both pulled out their badges. 

''Hi, my name is agent Barton, and this is agent Banner. We want to talk to the Sheriff about the recent case.'' Dean lied smoothly, giving his best charming smile. 

''Oh, you are here soon. The third body just dropped last night.'' She told them while shaking her head.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, very curious about what the woman was talking about. And they hoped that their brother didn't have anything to do with it. 

''Yeah, we were already on the road. Could we talk to the Sheriff?'' 

''Of course! His son is with him now, but he should be open to seeing you. The kid is here only to give him his dinner.'' 

She pointed them to the office, and they knocked. A middle-aged man opened, and they saw a kid with a mop of brown hair just behind him on a chair. 

''Can I help you?'' 

''Yeah, we're from the FBI-'' They could see the kid perk up behind the Sheriff. ''-my name is agent Banner, and this is my colleague agent Barton. We are here to talk about your latest case.'' 

The Sheriff stepped aside, and they could see the kid now clearly that was sitting in front of the desk. He wasn't looking at them, but they could see that the kid was very tense. 

''Stiles, do you mind?'' The Sheriff said with a fond expression. 

''Actually, yes-'' He then turned to look at the hunters. Sam could hear Dean take in a sharp breath, and Sam was pretty sure that he himself looked shocked. 

The resemblance was uncanny. How Castiel could have said that he was looking only just a little like Sam was lost on Dean and Sam. The teen sniffed the air a little and frowned as if he couldn't place the scents. 

''-Cool names, where did you get them? From the Avengers?'' The teen - Stiles - asked with a smirk, but they could see the dangerous glint in his eyes. 

''Stiles! Get out.'' The Sheriff ordered. Making the teen bristle, but he set his jaw and stood. He turned to the hunters, who were still shocked. 

'' _Agents_ , can I leave?'' He said while looking them in the eye, trying to gauge their reaction. 

''I don't know, can you?'' Dean retorted, finally finding his voice again. 

The kid was smirking again, and Dean swallowed harshly because that smirk was something he was familiar with. Hell, it was his own. 

* * *

* * *

''Watch me.'' The teen said while baring his teeth. They seemed a little too sharp, but Dean and Sam didn't flinch. They did take a step to the side so Stiles could leave. When he was gone, they turned to the Sheriff. 

''I'm sorry for my kid. He doesn't know when to shut up sometimes.'' The Sheriff said warily. Dean stiffened for a moment, but when he saw the man smile, he relaxed again. 

''So you're here to talk about the case?'' 

''Yeah, why don't you tell us what you've gotten so far?'' Sam proposed while he took a seat in front of the Sheriff. 

''We have now three dead teenagers. All have the same cause of death-'' He then pulled out some files and gave them to Dean and Sam. 

''A blow to the head, a sliced throat, and they were strangled with a garrote.'' 

Sam's eyes widened when he looked at the pictures. Well, that wasn't something that a Werewolf or Werecheeta would do. Stiles seemed in control, but it would be like an animal attack if he would kill anyone. 

''That's pretty overkill,'' Dean stated. The Sheriff scoffed. 

''You tell me,'' 

* * *

As soon as Stiles was outside, he called Derek. It took three rings before the Alpha picked up the phone. 

''Derek, I think we have a problem, another hunter problem.'' 

He only heard a growl in response. 

''There were two men in my dad's office and no way those guys are FBI.''

''What makes you think that?''

''Firstly, one of the guys had way too long hair for FBI regulations. Secondly, they introduced themselves as agent Banner and Barton.'' Stiles said with a scoff. He didn't saw the black Impala standing just a few feet away or the Angel in the backseat who was listening intently.

''Avenger names? Seriously?''

Stiles flailed his arms around in agitation. 

''Exactly! They were here to talk about dad's new case, the murders I talked about?'' 

''Could they have something to do with it?''

''I don't think so. What kind of psychopath would ask about their own crimes? Anyway, I'm going to Chris to check if he knows anything about hunters.''

''Good thinking, be careful.''

''Will do Alpha mine!'' 

He ended the call and climbed in his jeep. He didn't start the engine right away. He was thinking back when the agents saw him for the first time. 

He didn't know why, but they seemed familiar for a moment, and they seemed shocked to see him. Even their scents seemed off. Stiles shook his head. He would find out who the two were. 

He whipped his head around when he felt like he was being watched. He saw a guy in a trenchcoat just outside the other side of his jeep, making him yelp.

''Dude! What the fuck?'' 

The guy didn't really react, only tilted his head and waved. Creeping Stiles the fuck out. He backed out of the parking lot real fast and floored his jeep while looking in his mirror at the weird guy. 

When he blinked for a moment, the guy was gone. 

''I really need to stop drinking so much coffee..'' He mumbled to himself. 

He reached the Argent's house and rang the doorbell, Allison opened, and he smiled in response. They hugged immediately. They were scenting each other. Allison was adapting greatly to the life of being a creature. She had almost full control, but the next full moon would let them show how good it would be. She was also in the pack with Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and now Scott too. He still didn't want Derek to be his Alpha, but he also submitted to Derek when Allison joined without a problem. 

Derek had admitted to Stiles that he didn't trust Scott, especially because of the stunt he pulled with Gerard. Stiles understood and promised that he would do anything to help with Scott. 

''Is your dad at home? I need to ask him something.''

''Yeah, he's in his office. Is everything alright?'' 

''I don't know for sure, so I want to check something. Are you ready for the pack meeting tonight?''

''Yes! Scott didn't tell me what to expect, but I'm curious.'' 

''We are going to talk about training and trying to find Erica and Boyd. We think that we have limited the places where the rest of the Alpha pack is. Even Peter has come with some ideas.'' 

Allison was fidgeting for a moment and looking troubled. Stiles stopped walking and put his hand on her arm. 

''What's wrong, Ally?'' 

''I shot them. Do you think they could forgive me?'' She looked at Stiles with big pleading eyes. He really wanted to tell her, yes, of course, they would forgive her, but he didn't know if that were true.

''Let's make sure that they are safe. If you're helping with their break out, I think they will manage, but I'm going to be honest with you. You probably need to grovel, especially with Erica. She can be a bitch in the very best way.'' 

Allison seemed sad, but she nodded. 

''I'm glad that you're honest with me. When I asked Scott, he just told me that they would be stupid if they wouldn't and that he would step out of the pack with me if they were going to be a problem.''

This made Stiles clench his jaw. How dare Scott say that? Yes, it would be hard, but Stiles could understand why they would be wary of Allison. In a pack, you need to trust each other. 

And to propose to go omega with Allison. Stiles could barely hold his control. But he managed. He did flash his eyes, and Allison raised an eyebrow in question. Stiles shook his head, dispelling his inner agitation. 

Allison now put her hand on his arm for comfort. 

''I would not leave the pack, Stiles. I will do anything to make them feel safe again.'' 

''I know you would.'' He said while grabbing her hand in his. The door of the office opened, and Chris looked at them. Stiles released Allison's hand. 

''Hey, Chris, could I ask you something?'' 

''Sure, Stiles, what is it about?'' Chris said while clapping him on the shoulder.

Stiles preened. He liked the fact that Chris was so chill towards him. He knew that he was hostile to Scott, but he tried not to read too much in it. 

''Do you know anything about hunters in town? I just saw two men, and they were lying about being FBI agents.'' 

Chris looked up as if asking for strength. Then he pulled out his phone and called a number. Stiles and Allison were both confused but listened intently.

''Yeah?'' Came the short answer on the phone. 

''You're already are discovered. Come to my house. I'll text you the address.'' Chris said gruffly before ending the call. 

''So you knew they were coming?'' Stiles asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. He really thought that Chris was one of the good guys.

''Yes, they called me a couple of days ago to get some information about the town. They are looking for someone.'' Chris seemed wary as if he didn't know how much he should reveal.

''Who are they? And who are they looking for?''

''They are the Winchesters. They hunt everything that goes bump in the night but are mainly busy with demons. Who they are looking for, I don't know for sure. I didn't recognize the name. It also is a complicated name. I couldn't pronounce it even if I tried. But they told me that it is the name of their brother.''

Stiles swallowed harshly. ''Do you know how the name is spelled?'' He croaked out.

Chris nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. Stiles took it with trembling hands. He glanced at the paper and cursed. 

''This can't be.'' He sounded numb even to his own ears. 

''What is it?'' Chris asked. Allison was looking worried at Stiles. Stiles looked at the both of them and swallowed back bile. 

How could this be? What were those hunters up to? 

''That's my name. They are looking for me.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the story! 
> 
> I don't know yet how long it's going to be, but I really like the story, so I will going to finish it.
> 
> xx MBlack93


	4. So.... Brothers?

Stiles called his dad immediately when he ran out of the Argent's home. He couldn't stay there, not if two hunters were coming there and looking for him. 

His dad didn't pick up the phone the first two times, but the call finally connected by the third. 

"Dad!"

"Stiles? What's wrong? Why do you sound so distressed?"

"I need to talk to you. Could you come home?" Stiles rushed out. He needed answers, dammit! Those guys felt familiar when Stiles saw them in his dad's office, and they had known his real name. And they told Chris that they were looking for their brother. What if it was true? What if he was their brother?

"Yeah, I will be there within ten minutes, but please tell me what is wrong." 

Stiles let out a big sigh. 

"Dad, am I - am I adopted?" Stiles asked in a small voice. He scoffed internally, he was an Alpha goddammit, but he felt like a kid. More so than he had in years. 

His dad was silent, and Stiles closed his eyes for a moment. The pressure was building behind his eyes, and Stiles could almost feel the tears starting to leak out. 

"I will talk to you at home." His dad said with a choked-up voice. 

"Okay, I'll still love you," Stiles whispered out. 

"I love you too, son. See you soon."

When Stiles hung up the phone, he clenched his hands around the wheel. Tears were now streaming over his cheeks. He reached the house after a couple of minutes. The cruiser wasn't there yet, so his dad wasn't either. 

He walked into his home and started pacing in the kitchen, waiting for his dad. The tears had stopped falling, but he knew that they would start soon enough if his gut feeling was right.

His dad finally arrived after what seemed forever but was only a couple of minutes, according to the clock on the wall. 

His dad seemed emotional too and resigned. 

"I'm going to need a drink for this." His dad said before getting out his whiskey and two tumblers. 

Stiles looked at him with a raised eyebrow when his dad poured the liquid in both. The sheriff wordlessly pushed one of the tumblers towards Stiles. 

"I know this isn't the first alcohol you will have, and I do think you will need it." 

Stiles looked at the brown liquid and knew he couldn't get drunk anymore, but he couldn't tell his dad that. So he grabbed the tumbler in silence.

They were silent for some time until Stiles couldn't take it anymore. 

"So, am I adopted?" He asked while not looking at his dad. 

"No." His dad responded quickly, making Stiles startle and stare at his dad. 

"What? But-"

"You are your mother's child. And you are my son, but you're not my blood." His dad said with tears in his eyes. 

"Wha-How? Where you ever going to tell me?" Stiles struggled with which question he wanted to ask first. 

"Stiles, you maybe not be my blood, but I always saw you as my son. Your birth father didn't stick around after Claudia got pregnant. We weren't together back then, but I was already in love with her, even if we were just friends back then. So when your father ran, I stepped up. It wasn't ideal, and my family didn't really understand why I did it. But I loved your mother, and when you got born, I loved you immediately." His dad explained with tears in his eyes. 

Stiles felt tears building up, but he couldn't help but smile at his father. 

"You're a great man, that you did that for mom," Stiles whispered. Before pulling his dad into a big hug. 

They stood there for quite some time until his father pulled back a little. 

"How did you find out? I wanted to tell you when you would turn eighteen, but somehow you found out before I could tell you anything, so tell me, how?" 

And Stiles hadn't thought about that. How could he explain it? He thought for a moment, but he could see his dad getting suspicious. He settled on the partial truth.

"Chris Argent told me that some friends of them reached out to him to ask about a seventeen-year-old guy that could be their brother, they told Chris a name that he couldn't pronounce. So I was curious. Chris showed me a piece of paper with my real name on it. I'm the only one in this town that has that monstrosity as a name. So I thought to ask you bluntly about it and check if you would crack or if you denied it or anything. But-" 

"But by being silent, I confirmed your suspicion. Kid, if you're going to work in law enforcement, you're going to be one hell of a detective." His dad said fondly. 

His dad then stiffened before looking back at Stiles. 

"Those FBI agents." 

Stiles began to fidget a little and was fumbling with the hem of his shirt. 

"Yes?" 

"Those names."

"The names were pretty strange."

"I told them all about my case!" 

"They do look like me a lot, don't they?" Stiles said while trying to hide his smirk. 

"Oh my god. They are impersonating federal agents! That's illegal, Stiles!" His dad hissed, and then he started to pull out his phone. 

"Wait, wait, wait! Please, don't get them locked up." Stiles pleaded, he didn't know why, the guys were hunters, but they were also possibly his brothers. He wanted to get to know them. He could maybe hide the fact that he was a creature. And maybe they wouldn't hunt him. 

"Stiles! They are not listening to the law."

"I'm not listening to the law every other day, and I'm still not locked up!" 

His dad narrows his eyes at Stiles. 

"What did you do?"

"What? I didn't- well, funny story - you know, I think I hear someone outside, yeah definitely, I'm going to check it out." Stiles rambles before bolting out of the door. 

"Stiles!" He hears his father yell, but Stiles didn't listen. He ran out of the door. His dad really didn't need to hear anything about hanging around crime scenes, illegal weapon use. Hell, he even broke the traffic laws regularly. Only with his police radio, he has stayed out of trouble. 

When he is outside and a little away from the house, he calls Allison. She picks up the phone almost directly.

"Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles lets out a sigh. Feeling content that he is talking to her. 

"Yeah, probably, I'm not exactly adopted, but it seems that my dad is not my birth dad." He says a little sadly. 

"Oh no, Stiles, how awful. So those guys, those hunters are really-?" 

"I think so. I don't know for sure." 

They are silent for a couple of moments until Allison starts talking again. 

"They are talking to my dad. I'm afraid of them finding out about us." She whispers into the phone. 

"Me too. But I do want to know them. Is that weird?" 

"No, I can understand. If I found out that I have more family than I initially thought, I would try to get to know them. But knowing my family, they would probably be crazy."

Stiles lets out a soft laugh while walking into the forest of the preserve. He is slowly making his way to Derek's loft, wanting to talk to the man. 

When he hears some sound behind him, he quickly turns around—just dodging out of the way of a set of claws. 

"Ally! Call Derek, the Alpha's-" Is all Stiles can get out before his phone is knocked away. He can hear Allison scream his name on the phone, but Stiles is trying to dodge the merged twins' claws. They are huge in build, and Stiles can't win against them. Especially not when he sees Deucalion steps out behind the twins. 

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, fancy seeing you here. You've got something I want." 

"And what's that?" He says, still trying to stay out of the range of the wolves.

"You took Kali's Alpha powers. I wanted those for myself."

"She was pack. Why would you want that?" Stiles spats back. Lunging to the left when the twins advance again. 

"Power, little Alpha, power is something everything wants." 

"Well, you're not getting mine," Stiles growls out before turning and sprinting into the woods. Knowing he will be faster than the wolves. 

He can hear them trashing behind them, trying to keep up, but Stiles puts some extra speed in and runs as fast as he can go towards Derek's loft. He doesn't want to put the Alpha in trouble or danger, but he needs help. Maybe if he loses the wolves, they can attack before they reach the loft. 

He thinks he's almost there when he crashes into an invisible wall. He falls back, dazed, and grunts from the pain he feels. His nose is gushing blood, and his shoulder feels dislocated. 

When he blinks the stars out of his eyes, he looks up and snarls when a woman steps forward. 

"Hello, Stiles, my boss wanted me to stop you. He already thought that you would go in this way when you ran. You made it pretty easy." 

She then chants something else, and Stiles feels darkness engulfs him before his consciousness loses and he blacks out. 

* * *

Dean is seated in front of the desk of the Argent patriarch. Because he is the oldest living Winchester, he is the one who needs to talk even if he doesn't feel like it. 

"How did he find out?" Dean growls out. 

Sam is shifting just behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. 

"Well, I told him about you because he's a good kid and asked about hunters in town." The man deadpans. Not intimidated by the two brothers.

"So you just tell any shifter that asks who is in town?" Sam asks incredulously. 

"No, I told my daughter's friend when he asked, and you do know he's a shifter then?" Chris asks curiously. 

Dean and Sam both don't miss the way Chris says friend. Like it's not the only thing he is. 

"Yes, we know, he's also an Alpha. Those are even more dangerous." Dean says while putting his elbows on his knees to lean forward. 

"Why did you tell something dangerous that hunters were in town?" 

Chris scoffs. 

"Because he isn't dangerous. He is entirely in control. I have a treaty with him and his pack. Nobody is going to hunt them in their own territory." Chris says while standing up. 

Dean and Sam look at each other and nod. That's what they wanted to hear. 

"Does he know that we think he's our brother?" 

"Yes, I told him-" Chris says with a sigh. "-The kid bolted out of here and probably went home to call his dad to talk about it."

"We don't know if he knows anything," Sam says with big eyes. 

"Well, he will know something. And he is the sheriff of this town, so he probably knew something already." 

Dean and Sam both flinch, they just talked with the sheriff, and he told them everything about the case he was working on. If he finds out that they weren't really FBI, it could turn ugly. 

"Would he-" Before Dean can finish his sentence, a girl bursts into the office. Making the hunters startle. 

"DAD! Stiles, he's- he's-" She can't finish because her cheeta is taking over. Chris rushes to her and blocks her from Dean and Sam, who both have their hands on their guns. 

"Don't you dare shoot my daughter!" He bellows. 

Then he turns around and tries to calm his daughter down. 

"What happened, Allison? Talk to me. Stiles was going home to talk to his dad, right?" Chris tries to get her to talk. 

"Yes, he did talk to him, but he bolted out of the house. When I was on the phone with him, he was ambushed by the Alphas. They said something about that he had the Alpha powers they wanted." Allison rushes out. 

Dean's blood runs cold, and when he glances back at Sam, he can see that he, too, is worried. 

"Alphas? How many are we talking about?" Dean asked seriously. 

"They are an Alpha pack, they have some of our pack captured, and they are trying to get us to fight them, so they have a reason to kill us," Allison says with a dangerous look in her eyes. 

"I think that you're one that doesn't take that in stride," Sam says with a smirk. 

"Hell no, and now they have taken Stiles. We need to find him. I already called Derek, and he said that he would run into the woods trying to get a scent, so on whose side are you? That of your maybe brother, or are you hunters that kill without question like my aunt?" Allison says with a tilt of her head, a clear challenge. 

"We don't want to kill you, only if it's necessary and you don't have any control. But it seems that you have perfect control. We really wanted to find our brother and the woman that was involved with our dad." 

Allison flinches before speaking. 

"Stiles mother has been dead for over seven years. The woman you're looking for isn't alive anymore. Only Stiles." 

Before Dean or Sam can say anything, Allison's phone starts to ring. 

''Derek, did you find him?''

Dean and Sam can't hear anything on the other side of the phone line, but the paling face of Allison is enough to know it's bad news. 

"Where could they have taken him?"

"Okay, we need to do something. Maybe we can sniff them out if we drive through those neighborhoods."

"I will meet you there." 

She then puts her phone back in her pocket before turning back to Dean, Sam, and her dad. 

"I'm going to look for him. If you want to join, you need some wolfsbane, but don't shoot my pack." She growls out before turning on her heel and running out of the door. 

Chris pulls out a couple of guns and bullets with Wolfsbane before guiding them out of the door and following Allison with the tracker in her phone because she wasn't going to wait for them if she is faster than a car. After all, she doesn't need the road to run over. 

"How did you react when you found out that she was going to turn?" Dean asks when they are in the car. 

Chris grunts and seems to think for a moment before he responds.

"Her mother killed herself last year after she was being bitten when she tried to kill my daughter's boyfriend. I didn't want to lose Allison, not for anything in the world. She was hurt by one of the Alpha pack, stabbed with the claws of an Alpha. Stiles saved her. When we found out she was going to turn, I reacted in the only way that seemed right, by telling her that she would live a long and happy life." 

"But she did turn into something you've hunted for your whole life," Sam said. Trying to understand why this hunter didn't have any problem with a creature for a daughter. 

"I know, but she is still Allison. She has good control. She is stronger, faster, and heals when she is hurt. Who wouldn't want that for their kid." 

Dean grunts in response. He did see the control she had, and Stiles seemed in control when they saw him at the station. Only when Allison was emotional, it seemed to slip, but she was back in control real fast. 

"And Stiles, how is he?" Sam asks curiously. 

"Stiles saved my daughter when an Alpha tried to kill her. I will be forever in his death. He has amazing control, even as Alpha. His father doesn't even know anything about the supernatural because he hides it well. He is a teen that is in love with my daughter but doesn't act on it because his best friend is in love with her too. He is a good man." 

Dean and Sam exchange smiles. They really want to get to know this kid. 

"Thank you for sharing that with us." 

"Anything to get you to back off my daughter's pack." 

Dean and Sam chuckle, but then they reach a parking lot where Allison is standing with four others. 

The hunters get out of the car and load their guns. The wolves all stiffen until Allison talks. 

"Dad, are we good?" 

"Yeah, they are going to help to find Stiles."

"Awesome. We think we have located the Alpha pack. If we are correct, Stiles is there too, with Erica and Boyd." 

"Great, let's start then," 

* * *

When Stiles wakes up, he groans against the floor. Everything hurts. His head seems like it has taken a beating, his arms are twisted at a weird angle, and his nose seems to stand to the right. 

"Batman?" A soft voice whispers just right from him. He opens his eyes and looks around. 

"Catwoman?" He whispers back. Before he can get used to his dark surroundings, two arms engulf him in a big hug. He can feel Erica sniffle against his chest. 

"I would hug you back, but my arms need to be reset." He grunts out—Erica backs of immediately. 

"I'm so sorry!" 

"No problem, but you could help me set them." 

She comes closer again before backing away. 

"I'm terrible at first aid, but Boyd could help you. Boyd!" She hisses into the dark. 

Stiles can hear someone come closer until they are crouching in front of him.

"Good to see you, Stilinski." 

"Good to see you too, Boyd. Could you help a man out?" He says while sitting up. 

Boyd puts his hand against his shoulder and his other hand on Stiles's wrist. Then he pulls quickly and without warning, making the shoulder pop back into its socket. Stiles bites his tongue so he wouldn't cry out. When the pain fades, he is panting.

"Awesome, now the other one." He grunts out. He can feel that something is wedged between his teeth to bite on. 

"Th'ks" he says through the fabric in his mouth. 

"You're welcome." A strange voice says, making him turn sharply. He can't see who it is, but Erica and Boyd aren't the only ones inside this hell hole. 

Before he can ask anything, Boyd puts his other arm back into its socket. Making him muffle a cry in the fabric in his mouth. 

When his arms are healed enough, he spits out the fabric and sets his nose, making him grunt and wipe away a tear on his cheek. 

"Okay, so, how screwed are we?" Stiles then asks while flexing his hands. 

"Since when are you a wolf?" Erica asks in a small voice, not answering him. 

"So, pretty fucked? Well, I'm not a wolf." Stiles says with his trademark smirk. Too bad nobody can see it. 

"What are you then?" The strange voice asks it's a she, but he can't place the voice. 

"Cheeta, Alpha, killed Kali." He grunts out. The three others make a noise that sounds like they are impressed. 

"Who are you?" Stiles then asks the girl. 

"Cora, Cora Hale." Making Stiles take a double-take, even if he couldn't see her in the badly lit cellar they're in. 

"Hale? Fuck. Are you Derek's-"

"Sister, yes. I heard he was back and traveled back from where I was. Got captured." She responds quickly, not wanting to talk about it. At least it sounds like that to Stiles. 

"I can hear the resemblance. Welp, we need to get out of here. What are the current conditions?" He asks. 

"Wolfsbane in the vents, making us feel weak and not heal properly. And a mountain-ash line." 

"Great, so we need a human to take out the line," Stiles grumbles. He then hears a crash upstairs and strains his ears.

"Do you hear that?" Stiles asks the others. 

"No, the wolfsbane is messing with our wolves," Cora mutters.

Stiles files that away in his mind. Because he doesn't feel anything different, hell, he can feel himself healing rather quickly. 

"Get ready, I think that the cavalry has arrived," Stiles whispers before walking to the entrance of the cellar they're in. 

When he feels the ash stop him, he places his hands against it, trying to push through. His hands burn, but he keeps trying. 

He hears some people shout and guns fired, and he pushes harder. He wants to help in every way he can. When the first crack comes in the ash ring, he roars. He knows that if Derek is there, they will hear him. He doesn't know what he's doing exactly, but he does know he needs to get out and help. He needs to help his pack.

He can feel the ring falter around him and gives one last push. The ring breaks, and his eyes glow bright red. He roars again to let his pack know that he is coming. 

Stiles then turns around to check on Erica, Boys, and Cora. 

"Are you okay?" He asks them because they seem frozen in shock.

"Yeah, we will be fine as soon as we're out of here," Cora says while still looking shocked at Stiles. 

"Awesome, Erica, Boyd, a little warning, Allison will be here. She has really turned around, and Kali changed her before I killed her, so she is a Were now too. I would appreciate it if you try not to kill her."

"If she doesn't put another arrow in us, we will try." Erica sneers. Stiles shakes his head and smirks at Erica, feeling pleased that they are free again. He had missed her snarky, bitchy behavior. 

"That's all I ask, come on. Let's go and get out of here." Stiles says with his red Alpha eyes. 

* * *

* * *

As soon as they walked into the bank, it was chaos. Dean scanned the room and saw one big ass motherfucker of an Alpha. He started to shoot at the beast as soon as possible. 

The bullets didn't seem to work for a moment, and he was thrown back against one of the walls by a large hand. 

He hears a roar coming from somewhere inside the bank, and goosebumps rose on his body. He made eye contact with Sam, and they couldn't help but smirk. They had a feeling that that was their brother. 

After all the stories they heard until now, it was clear that the boy was a good friend and a budding leader. As soon as the roar sounded in the bank, the wolves began to double their efforts. Three of them were battling against the older wolf, who still seemed to have the upper hand. 

He saw Allison try a sneak attack, but an invisible wall blocked her. When they turned around, a woman was standing there. It seemed like she was doing magic to stop the pack. 

"Sam! Witch on your right." Dean said while already taking out his other gun. Sam took the message and went to distract the woman. 

When she was distracted by Sam, Dean took a shot, just when another roar sounded, this one was louder, and it shook him for a moment by the sheer power it emitted. 

The shot connected with the witch, and she flew back against the wall, blood spurting out of the wounds in her stomach. 

Dean looked back at where the vault was of the bank, a stair was leading down, and he could now see a silhouette running up with flaming red eyes. 

Stiles stepped into the room with a smug grin on his face. He locked eyes with Dean and nodded, he then did the same with Sam before he cracked his neck and his shift took over. 

He roared again to get the attention of the big ass wolf nearby Dean. Stiles then started to run at the wolf before leaping right over him while swiping with his claws at the beast's neck. 

The big wolf staggered a moment before rounding and roaring at Stiles, but Dean saw the tactic for what it was. A distraction. Three other wolves emerged from the stairs with claws out and dangerous glints in their eyes. 

They attacked the big wolf's back and slashed and darted away before going in and slashing again. It was almost like a dance, and Dean was impressed. He then took out his gun with Wolfsbane in it and aimed at the head of the giant wolf. 

He shot, and it connected, but instead of the wolf dying, it split up. It was a gross sight. He was staring with wide eyes until a set of twins was the only thing left from the big wolf. 

"What the fuck?" Dean said before aiming his gun again. 

He was still watching the twins who were blocking the attacks from the other wolves. They seemed exhausted and were both panting. Dean wasn't watching himself when he felt a blow at his head. 

He was dazed for a moment before he let himself fall down to evade the claws that were coming for him. The old Alpha wolf was almost on him. He was bloodied and bruised, but when Dean looked behind the werewolf, he saw that the ones that had been fighting the old werewolf were on the ground. Sam included. 

He shoots wildly at the asshole that had hurt his brother, but the wolf kept pressing through until he was getting thrown back by something. When Dean looked up, Stiles was bending over him with a stretched hand. He took it while looking Stiles straight in the eye. 

"Aim high," Stiles grunted before his eyes started to glow even brighter. 

He turned and sprinted to the old werewolf. Roaring as he went. Dean aimed the gun and, as Stiles told him, aimed high. 

The old wolf was on his feet again and tried to lunge at Stiles, but Stiles dived and attacked the guy's legs. At the same moment, Dean shot at the guy's head. 

The guy went down, and it was clear by the shot in his head that he wasn't getting up again. 

"Thank fuck that's over," Dean grunted. He then ran to Sam and crouched down beside him. He was breathing, thank god. 

"Cora?" Came a very surprised and emotional voice somewhere behind him. He looked back for a moment and saw the other Alpha trying to get up and cling to a girl. 

Sam was groaning, and he opened his eyes. When he saw Dean, he closed them again. 

"Fuck, this better be done because that guy was an ass," Sam grunted out. Making Dean chuckle. 

"Yeah, he's dead. Are you okay enough to sit?" Dean asked, and Sam seemed to feel fine because he started to sit up. That was until a hand on his other shoulder stopped him. 

Dean looked and saw Stiles kneeling on the other side next to Sam. Sam let out a surprised sound and then a relieved sigh. Dean frowned before he saw black veins on Stiles's hand and lower arm. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked curiously. 

"Helping him with the pain." Stiles simply responded. 

"You can do that?" Sam slurred out, making Stiles laugh softly. 

"Yeah, I called it wolfy mojo, but it's a little like morphine, so that's why you feel woozy now," Stiles said with a smirk. 

"Dean, Dean, Dean, it feels amazing," Sam said while looking as serious as possible before cracking up. It made Dean and Stiles both laugh out loud. 

"So, brothers, huh?" Stiles said while looking at Dean. 

He is biting his lower lip, and Dean sees insecurity shine through the Alpha facade. 

"We think so, yes," He softly agrees, not breaking eye contact with Stiles. 

Stiles scrapes his throat and smiles a little. 

"And hunters?" 

"Yup," Dean answers while popping the 'p.' 

"Are you going to hunt my pack or me?" Stiles askes with an edge in his voice. 

"No." A direct answer and Stiles seems surprised but pleased. 

"Good to hear." 

"Listen, kid. I don't like those girly chick flick moments. But we really want to get to know you. So even if you're a shifter, we still want to know you. What we've heard, you have pretty good control." 

Stiles seems to preen from the compliment and smirks at Dean. 

"You shouldn't impersonate FBI agents anymore. My dad will shoot you." 

Dean groans, and Sam giggles. Still high from the 'wolfy mojo.' 

"Stiles!" All three of them turn their heads to look at the other Alpha. He looks livid. Stiles gets up and goes to him. Allison is standing nearby, looking nervously at two other wolves.

"What was that? What did you mean by brothers?" The Alpha hisses, still angry at something, and that doesn't sit right with Dean, so he stands and starts to walk towards them. 

"Hey, back off," Dean says at the Alpha. He tries to take a step further, but Stiles stops him with a hand on his chest. 

"You're not helping." Stiles hisses before turning back. 

"Derek, I just found out today that my dad isn't my blood relative. These-" He then waves at Dean's persona. "-are my brothers, well, half brothers." 

"So you're a hunter?" Derek grunts while crossing his arms and glaring at Dean and Sam.

Stiles visibly bristles at that statement and glares back at Derek. Dean smirks because if he is anything like them, Derek is in for it. 

"Derek, I'm a fucking creature myself! Why would I go hunter on other creatures!?" 

"You're a Winchester! It's in your blood!" 

"Just because I'm from a family of hunters doesn't mean I will turn ballistic and start killing creatures!" Stiles bellows, now having the attention from the room at large. 

"That is what I did,'' Allison admits looking disgruntled and then looks apologetic at two other wolves.

''I'm really sorry.'' She says softly to them. Both of the wolves nod but don't say anything else. 

''Ally, you're amazing, and I love you, but you're not helping!'' Stiles hisses at Allison. Making her blush, and another wolf lets out a choked noise. 

Dean looks back at Sam and just raises his eyebrows as if to say, 'are you getting this? It's just a soap.' Sam just rolls his eyes but is also listening intently from his place on the floor. 

Derek has his eyebrows raised at Stiles and doesn't seem that mad anymore. 

''I'm not going to trust them.''

''I'm not asking that of you. I'm asking you to trust me.'' Stiles says curtly. He gazes intently at the other Alpha, and Dean feels a little pride in his chest for his little brother. 

He just knows that this is his brother. Deep inside him, it just seems to click. 

''You don't have to trust us. We are here for Stiles and only him.'' Dean announces. 

''You can't take him away,'' Allison says with intensity. Stiles gives Allison such a soft look that Dean almost rolls his eyes at the obvious crush he has on the girl. 

''We weren't planning on doing so, but I hope you will get very comfortable with us in town,'' Dean says with a smirk, then he looks at Derek and grins a wolfish grin. The man flares his nostrils at the hunters in clear disdain.

''Buckle up, Sourwolf. We are going to have so much fun.'' 

* * *

Stiles couldn't help it. He bursts out laughing, earning a glare from Derek. 

''Sorry, sorry, sorry, it's just, that's my nickname for him.'' Stiles gulps out between bursts of laughter. 

Dean seems to preen from this and smirks at Stiles. He can hear the pack groan around him.

''Oh my god, there are more like him.'' Isaac hisses. Stiles just waggles his eyebrows at him, making Allison giggle. He sees Scott shoot him a glare, but he ignores his best friend. He can't help but be pleased that Allison is laughing because of him. 

''So, shall we go? Because I really don't want my dad to find me in a bank with a couple of dead bodies.'' Stiles said while cringing at the thought. 

''We will clean up,'' Sam says while standing up, looking a little dazed but fine. 

''You sure?'' Derek asks the hunters while watching them with narrowed eyes. 

Sam and Dean both scoff. 

''Please, we have done this many times before.'' Sam waves a hand, waving the protests away. 

''Stiles, we really should talk, in private.'' Derek then says, still looking a little warily at his brothers. 

''Yeah, yeah, Sourwolf, we will.'' He sees that Cora is plastered to Derek's side, clearly not wanting to leave her brother alone any time soon. And he can see Peter just a step behind that, hovering over the only family he's got left. Stiles can almost taste the yearning from the older wolf. 

He turns around again to address his brothers. Fuck, he has brothers. He feels warm and fuzzy inside. He always considered Scott to be his brother, and since he was bitten, he felt close to Derek and started to see him as a brother too, but now he had two living blood relatives. He looks back at Derek, and there is something in between them, like a silent conversation that Derek understands how this must be for Stiles. And in answer, Stiles understands how it must feel for Derek to see his younger sister again, who he thought was dead for years. 

Derek gives Stiles a short nod before ushering everyone outside, leaving Stiles with his brothers. Stiles saw Allison protesting to leave, but she understands his need to be alone with his brothers. The need to talk to them. 

''So, this was pretty hectic,'' Stiles tries casually. 

Dean snorts, and Sam smirks at Stiles. 

''Kid, this was a regular day for us.'' 

Stiles's eyebrows raise to his hairline again. 

''Wow, Chris told me you were hunters and that you specialize in demons, but really? That's fucked up, man.'' 

''You've got no idea.'' 

''So, can I ask some questions? Because if I can't, I'm going to burst from my skin.'' Stiles says very seriously. 

''Ask away,'' Sam says with a fond smile. 

''Well, our - our dad? Where is he?'' Stiles starts, he sees the smiles disappear, and hesitation settles in him. This was clearly a bad topic. 

''It's just us, dad died a couple of years ago-''

This made Stiles sad, and he swallowed heavily. 

''-Since, it's him and me and on occasion an angel,'' Dean answers. 

''Like an angel on your shoulder?'' Stiles asks with a little snark. 

''No, a real one, he wears a trenchcoat,'' Sam says while nodding. 

Stiles starts to splutter, like, what the actual fuck?

''Cas!'' Dean yells, smirking when a man appears in front of him—making Stiles startle. Stiles's eyebrows reach his hairline. 

''YOU! You are some creepy fucker! What are you?'' Stiles starts asking immediately while circling the man. 

''I'm an Angel,'' Comes the deadpan response. Stiles laughs and looks back at his half brothers, still a weird thought. They only seem amused but don't say anything. They seem serious. 

''Fuck really?'' He then asks while feeling himself buzzing with questions. 

''Yes.'' 

''Oh my god, that's so cool! Do you have wings? How did you get here? Did you die and got into heaven? Or did you-'' 

Stiles is interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up at Dean. 

''You're going to fry his brain with those questions. Let him do his thing, and then we can go, and you can ask us everything you want to know.'' Dean says with a smirk. 

Stiles let out a sigh and pouts but leaves the angel alone. He still feels giddy, especially with the thought of talking to his brothers. He can't wait. He wants to get to know them. He only hopes that they feel the same. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this one, I hope you like it too!
> 
> Xx MBlack93


	5. Bad! Bad friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hold up you guys! Here is the new chapter!
> 
> Itty bitty warning; some violence in this chapter!

To say it's awkward is an understatement. Here he is, sitting in his kitchen with his dad, 'cause, let's face it, John Stilinski will always be Stiles's dad. And his half brothers, nursing a coffee. While they are glaring at each other. Well, especially John towards Dean and Sam.

Stiles thumbs his head against the kitchen table because he can't handle this tense situation.

"Daaaaddddd, they said they were sorry. They only did it to get to know me. You should give them kudos for the creativity." Stiles whines out. 

"We do not, I repeat NOT, encourage this kind of lawbreaking behavior. And son, we still need to talk about your behavior when you ran out of here yesterday." John says while pointing at Stiles, who only shrinks in on himself. His Alpha genes are crawling up against the wall, but he doesn't want his dad to know about anything supernatural. So he plays the part of scolded teen. 

"Sir, we also don't encourage that kind of behavior, but we did really wanted to meet Stiles, we only find out about him a couple of weeks ago, and we heard his mo- his last name was Stilinski. So we just wanted to talk to you. We didn't know if you knew about our dad or us, so we thought that it would be better to meet with a ruse. It was stupid, and we apologize again." Sam says, clearly the smarter one of the duo, because Dean is still glaring at John. He stops when Stiles can hear Sam stamp on Dean's foot, making the other man flinch. 

"Yeah, we're sorry." Comes the gruff response while Dean has shifted his glare at Sam. Who is still smiling innocently. 

Stiles does his best to look serious, but it's difficult if his brothers are acting like little shits. 

His dad lets out a sigh and looks at Stiles. 

"So, where we're you? Because I was worried sick, Stiles." His dad says while looking worried. 

And shit, as if he does not already feel guilty, now his dad is using his puppy dog eyes. They are not as effective as Scott's, or Isaac's, or Allison's, especially Allison's with her dimples, and - let's stop that train of thought for this moment. 

"I went for a walk to clear my head and called Allison. She invited me to come to her to talk." Stiles lies timidly. He really hates to lie to his dad, but he can't actually tell the sheriff that he was kidnapped and that they have slaughtered the kidnappers, now could they?

"I fell asleep on the couch when we were watching a movie, and when I wanted to go home, I ran into Dean and Sam, we started talking, and well, I admitted that you now knew who they were, so they would apologize before you would arrest them," Stiles says quickly. 

"You're really a terrible liar," Dean whispers behind his coffee so only Stiles can hear with his super hearing. He throws a side glare in his direction, but Dean acts innocently. 

His dad is rubbing his eyes and is nodding to himself. 

"Okay, so what now?" His dad asks while looking at Sam and Dean. 

"I don't know what you mean, Sir. We just want to get to know Stiles." Sam says calmly. 

"So you're not here to take him away?" His dad grunts out through clenched teeth. 

"What the - dad!" Stiles cries out indignantly. He flails his arms a little for effect because no, of course, he isn't going to leave his dad.

"We aren't going to take him away from you, sheriff. We do intend on staying in Beacon Hills a while longer, but we will not ask Stiles to move away from you or his friends." Dean says solemnly. 

Stiles smiles at Dean, and Dean smiles back while giving Stiles a nod. His dad seems to deflate a little, apparently afraid that he would indeed lose Stiles. 

"Awh, old man, did you really think you would get rid of me that easily?" Stiles teases with a fond look at his dad. 

The sheriff scoffs but is also looking fondly at Stiles. 

"So, where are you staying, boys?" His dad aims the question at Dean and Sam. 

"A motel just a few miles from here," Dean says curtly. 

"And how long do you intend to stay?" 

"We don't know yet, we have very flexible - jobs, and we travel around the country, but we want to stay here a while longer. Until duty calls, at least." 

"What kind of job do you guys have? Because FBI agents sure ain't it." The sheriff says with narrowed eyes. 

"We're consultants of sorts. We do work with law enforcement occasionally. We have helped with a couple of missing person cases and murders. So don't feel too bad that you shared the information with us." Dean says with a smirk. 

Stiles is listening intently to his heartbeat and can't find any skips. So it does sound like the truth. He narrows his eyes at Dean and wants to say something about hunting, but his dad is still right there. 

Then Stiles phones go, and he almost falls out of his chair because he didn't expect it.

He looks at the caller's ID and sees it's Derek. 

"Hey, Sourwolf, everything okay?" 

His dad is shooting him quizzical looks, probably because he can't place the name Sourwolf. Stiles just turns around so he doesn't have to look at his dad. He feels bad enough. His dad doesn't have to know how Stiles hangs out with Derek 'twice arrested for murder charges' Hale. 

"Stiles, can you come to the loft? There has been another murder, and I don't think that it's a regular serial killer." Derek asks reluctantly. 

"Sure, do you mind if I bring my brothers?"

Derek only grunts, so Stiles takes it as a 'yes I do mind, but bring them.' 

"Great, see you in half an hour." 

When Stiles ends the call, he is seriously thinking hard. His dad hasn't been called in yet for this murder. So Derek may have found the body. He should go over there asap. 

"Sorry, dad, I need to go. Isaac just asked if I could help him move, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, go, I need to go to the station anyway." His dad is looking at his phone when he says this and is frowning down. Maybe he had received some kind of message. 

Stiles gives him a quick hug before he indicates with his head towards the door at Dean and Sam, hoping they will follow him.

Dean is grumbling when they reach the cars.

"I'm not going in that death trap!" Dean says while waving at the jeep.

Stiles gasps indignantly. 

"How dare you speak about my Roscoe like that?!" Stiles hisses before turning towards his lovely jeep.

"It's okay, baby. He's ignorant." He says while petting the jeep and pouting a little. Sam is snickering behind them. 

"You guys are more alike than you probably notice. You even dress in the same flannel." Sam says with a smirk aimed at the two indignant expressions. 

Dean and Stiles look at each other before looking down at their own clothing then back up. 

"Well, at least he has some kind of taste," Stiles says with his nose in the air, making Sam snort. Stiles grins at the reaction. 

"Come on, kid, we're taking my car," Dean says while walking towards the black impala. 

Stiles contemplates it for a moment before deciding that, yes, that's a beautiful car. And yes, he very much wants to sit in it.

"Shotgun!" He yells before running past Sam, getting into the car, and sticking his tongue out to his older brother. 

Sam looks confused for a moment before looking up and looking Dean in the eye.

"Was I like that?" 

Dean just laughs and gets into the car, not responding to the question. 

"Fudge, being an older brother sucks," Sam grumbles before taking the back seat and crossing his arms, sulking. Stiles and Dean just laugh in the front seat before Stiles tries to touch the radio. 

Dean slaps his hand away, and side glares at him. 

"Don't touch my baby." Looking extremely serious, and Stiles just can't help it. 

"What? I'm not touching, Castiel?" He looks with a knowing glance at Dean, who starts choking on air. Sam bursts out laughing in the back seat, eyes watering. Stiles holds out his fist for Sam, and he's still laughing when he bumps it. 

"I- No, I don't- What the hell are you talking about?" Dean splutters out, his head beet red. 

"Well, as if it wasn't obvious with how you're looking at him," Stiles says while rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, this is gold," Sam mutters from the back seat looking between Stiles and Dean like a tennis match. 

"No! It isn't- you can't- It is nothing in comparison to how you're looking at Allison, hell even her dad has noticed." Dean grumbles out. 

"What!?" Stiles squeaks out because hell no! NO, no, no, no, no, if Chris has noticed he's a dead man, and oh, my, god! Has Allison noticed? Has Scott?!!

"Oh, come on, it's so obvious," Sam says from the backseat.

"AGAIN! WHAT?" Stiles shrieks.

Dean seems way too pleased with the topic change. 

"What? Was it a secret? Because, kid, then you really need to work on that."

Stiles is gaping at his brothers, not believing his ears. He buries his head in his hands and groans. 

"I hate you." He grumbles. 

"Lie," Another voice from the backseat says casually, making Dean curse and swerve. Sam lets out an unmanly yell, because yes, Sam, we all heard it. Stiles loses his cool, and red eyes shine with his claws and fangs on display. 

"Fucking, fuck, BELLS! I swear you're even worse than Derek!" Stiles yells out when he is back in control, and his cheeta self is back in his head. 

"Language," Dean scolds halfheartedly. 

"Really? Gonna start quoting Captain America on me now?" 

"Well, he was the first avenger." Dean drawls while smirking. 

They stop in the parking lot of Derek's loft and clamber out, all four of them. Stiles, still shooting glares at Castiel because he seems to get a kick out of startling Stiles. 

Dean cuffs him on the back of his head and smirks, but Stiles sees the longing glance he throws at Castiel. He subtly ignores it as a peace offering, as long as Dean doesn't say anything embarrassing in front of Allison. 

When they enter the lof the rest of the pack is there. Cora Hale is standing in the corner of the loft, glaring at everyone and looking a lot like her older brother. Stiles can't help but smile a little at the resemblance. Peter is standing by the windows, looking at Allison and Chris Argent, who are talking by the kitchen. 

Boyd, Erica, and Isaac are sitting on the couch and are the only ones that are looking a little relaxed. They are all touching, making sure they are okay and safe together. Erica and Boyd are throwing occasional glances towards Cora, but it seems that she isn't ready to show her softer side. 

Finally, he sees Derek standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Dean and Sam that walked in behind Stiles. Then Castiel steps into the loft behind them and looks around the room. Each Were in the room tenses for a moment. 

"Who is that?" Derek says through clenched teeth. 

"Oh, this?" Stiles says casually while pointing at Castiel. 

"This is Cas, son of god, angel extraordinaire," Stiles adds with jazz hands. 

Peter's face does something complicated, and Stiles really doesn't want to know what that can mean. 

"Really? Of course-" Derek says as it pains him. He places his face in his hands and seems to take a moment to calm himself. 

"Fine. Hi. Let's get to business," Derek says finally with a sigh.

"Wait a minute, nephew. I, for one, am very interested in how an angel is standing in front of us." Peter purrs, making all the hairs on Stiles's body stand on end. 

"You-" Stiles spats out while pointing a finger at Peter and let his eyes bleed red for a moment. "-stay away from him." 

Peter narrows his eyes but raises his hands in a placating manner. Stiles feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see Sam smile at him. 

"Believe me, Cas can take care of himself," Sam says with a squeeze. 

"And to answer your question, Castiel saved Dean from hell a few years back since he hangs around when he feels like it." 

''Hell?'' Peter scoffs. 

"Yeah, hell, like the literal hell," Dean says with a glare aimed at Peter. 

"He has been there too," Castiel says casually. Then he strolls towards Peter, who has gone rigid, eyes focused on Castiel. Stiles can smell a deep fear wafting from Peter and is intrigued. The man never seemed to show any kind of emotion. Especially not fear. 

"You have seen it too. You only don't want to remember. I can help with that." Castiel says in a monotone voice with his eyes boring into Peter. Stiles can see Peter take a shaky step back. 

"No, please." It comes out like a plea, something Stiles never thought he would hear Peter of all people do. It's so softly spoken that he figures only him, and Derek has heard it with their Alpha powers. The smell of fear only grows. 

Derek seems to want to interrupt but is torn. Stiles can understand why. Peter is an asshole and killed his own niece, but something almost vulnerable is shining in Peter's eyes, and even Stiles hesitates. 

Stiles turns towards his brothers and scans them a little. 

"What has happened to you in the past years? I mean, what the fuck? Hell?" He says it to break the tension and break the focus from Cas. It seems to work because Castiel turns around and walks back to stand next to Dean again. 

Dean seems to think for a moment before answering. 

"We've been tortured, possessed, beaten, poked, prodded, and literally died almost every night of the week." Dean answers and Stiles can't hear a skip in his heartbeat. His eyes widen, and he gapes at his brothers. 

"Uh, except on Tuesday, I don't think either of us EVER died on a Tuesday," Sam adds casually. 

''How about when I died a hundred times because of Gabriel? Pretty sure there was a Tuesday in there somewhere.'' Dean snarks at Sam. 

''You're right, so that,'' Sam says while waving in Dean's general direction. 

''What the actual fuck.'' Stiles murmurs with wide eyes. 

''Well, Sourwolf, you called us here. Start talking.'' Dean says, and he seems a little uncomfortable with everyone gaping at him. 

''Right, we found another body. What I gathered yesterday is that you have talked to the sheriff about the other bodies. Every bit of information can be useful. When we smelled the remains, it smelled like Magic.'' Derek says hurriedly. 

''You can smell magic?'' Dean says while looking incredulous at Stiles.

''I dunno man, I haven't smelled it,'' Stiles says while shrugging. 

''Magic has a particular scent. It's like ozone and copper, but not like blood.'' Derek explains carefully. He glances at Peter, who, fair enough, should probably have more experience with this. 

Stiles lets out a sigh. 

''Creeperwolf, do you have any information about this?'' Stiles asks grudgingly. He sees Allison roll her eyes at him, but she smells amused. 

''Derek explains it rather well how Magic smells. However, I was with him by the body, and the Magic smelled darker, not like most witches do. I've read some books on it, and the darker the Magic, the fouler the smell. At first, I thought it was the body, but the body was just dead for about an hour. It couldn't be the foul smell that wafted around it.'' Peter says and seems actually useful for a moment. Peter glances at Derek, and Derek looks pensive for a moment. 

''It smelled like rot. I also thought it was the body, but Peter, if what you say is true, could it be a dark witch or something?'' 

Peter shakes his head before answering. It seems that he is seriously trying to help. Stiles sees him shoot glances at Cas, so it's probably fear of the angel in the room. Stiles tries to contain his snort. 

''No, I should look further, but something like a dark witch doesn't exist,'' Peter says, then he looks at Derek as if asking for permission to go and research. Stiles raises his eyebrow at Derek, and it seems that Derek is also perplexed by what his uncle is offering. 

''It's a Darach,'' Castiel says with a stoic expression. Only Peter and Chris react to the name and gasp. 

''Are you- are you sure?'' Chris asks tentatively. He unconsciously steps in front of Allison as if to protect her. 

Castiel just nods, like it's obvious, well, Stiles doesn't know shit about a Darach, but he really wants to. 

''What's a Darach? Why is it killing people? How do we stop it? What does it want? And again, what is a Darach?'' Stiles rambles while looking between Peter, Chris, and Castiel. 

''It's a druid gone dark, Dark Oak is the rough translation. Maybe the resident angel knows why it's killing people.'' 

Castiel seems to think for a moment before nodding. Dean and Sam seem unsure but don't interrupt him. They understand that the Darach needs to be stopped. 

''She is trying to get the Magic from the Nemeton with a ritual. She wanted revenge on the Alpha Pack for almost killing her, but they are already dead.''

He then looks at Stiles, and his expressions seem remorseful. 

''You killed the one that she wanted to kill most. She is setting up a trap for you.'' 

''Kali?'' Stiles murmurs, and Castiel nods. 

''Well, that settles it. We need to stop her and fast before she gets more power from this ritual.'' Stiles says while clapping his hands. 

''We got your back, Batman!'' Erica crows from the couch, smirking at his blushing face. 

''Batman?'' Sam chuckles behind him before Stiles throws him a glare. 

''We can't just storm up there and try to take her over. It's a her, right?'' Allison asks while looking around. Castiel nods in response.

''You're right, Ally, we need a plan. We should call Scott and try if he can help too.'' Stiles says before pulling out his phone and start to dial his best friend. 

The phone rings two times before he gets the voicemail. Uhm, what the hell? He tries again, but now after one ring, he gets the voicemail. He frowns at his phone. 

''He is declining my calls. Well, nevermind, let's try to come up with something.'' 

His brothers look at him with something akin to pity, and Stiles's emotion sours. Derek can smell his emotions and lets out a comforting rumble. Stiles can feel himself calm down because of Derek. He gives the man a soft smile. 

''Okay, let's talk business!'' 

* * *

''Scott! Hey! Scott! Wait!'' Stiles yells when he sees Scott hurrying away from him. Why is he ignoring Stiles? Stiles looks around himself and doesn't see anyone in the close vicinity, so he takes a sprint. 

Within a few moments, he's walking next to Scott, making the wolf startle and growl. 

''What the fuck? Dude! What's wrong?'' Stiles asks when Scott flashes his wolf eyes at him. Stiles is seriously struggling with keeping his Alpha side under control, not wanting to growl at Scott or make him submit against his will.

''Nothing is wrong.'' Scott snaps before starting to walk away again. 

And no, that's not going to work with Stiles. Not in a million years. 

''Scotty, what the hell? Why are you ignoring me? Ignoring my calls and just all around avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?'' Stiles says with a slight tremor in his voice. Scott is his brother. If he did anything to make him mad, he wants to know so they can fix it!

Scott whirls on him and growls again. Stiles can see the wolf coming through and pulls Scott quickly into an abandoned ally.

''Scott! Think of your anchor! Why are you so mad? I can literally smell the rage on you, that isn't you, Scott!'' 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Stiles is flung against the brick wall behind him while Scott's arm is pushing down on his throat. 

''IT'S YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON I'M MAD!'' Scott snarls in Stiles's face. Stiles flinches back. 

''What did I do?'' Stiles struggles out. 

''Allison! Allison! You love Allison! You know she's mine! But now she is a Cheeta too, and you - you fucking love her! What was it that you always say? That I'm your brother? Well, that's a fucking joke if you pine after MY GIRLFRIEND!'' 

Stiles feels rage inside him and wants to throw anything he has at Scott, but it's Scott... His best friends since kindergarten. 

''Scott, I-''

''NO! I don't want to hear it! You are the most shitty person I've ever met! You know how much Allison means to me, and you are stealing her away!'' Scott growls, and Stiles can feel the pinpricks of Scott's claws on his side. 

''Scott, you need to calm down.'' Stiles croaks out. He can feel the tears building behind his eyes. He can't believe that Scott is treating him like this. 

''No! Admit it! You love her! You are in love with Allison!''

''Fine! Fucking fine! Do you want to hear it? I am fucking in love with Allison! She is perfect. I fucking understand why you are head over heels with her, because I'm too! I can't help it, Scott! It's not that I have tried any-'' Stiles is interrupted when claws rake over his face. 

Scott hits him again, but now with a fist in his face, Stiles's head snaps back. He could fight back. He knows he could win because he's stronger and has training from Derek to fight back. But- but he doesn't want to. He deserves this. It was such a shitty thing to do, fall in love with Allison while his best friend is so hung up on her. He deserves everything he gets. 

Scott throws everything he has in the fight, while Stiles doesn't fight back. Stiles ends up on the ground while Scott is still pounding and clawing at him. After what seems forever, the weight is gone from his chest. Stiles opens his eyes again and can't remember when he closed them. 

He looks around and sees that he's alone in the ally. He can already feel the healing start, but the tears don't stop. His best friend used him as a punching bag. And it hurts more than just the wounds he got from it. 

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down and groans when a familiar scent hits him. He lets out a sob because this is really not the time to see her.

''Stiles?'' Comes the sweet voice from somewhere behind him. Stiles doesn't know how he looks, but from the gasp, Allison lets out, it isn't good. 

Then his head is being cradled in her lap, and he can smell her tears. 

''He, he, it's okay, I'm going to be okay,'' Stiles whispers while looking into her beautiful brown colored eyes. 

''Why did he do this? I thought he was your friend.'' Allison asks with a sharp edge in her voice. 

''Because I did something stupid. I deserved this.'' Stiles murmurs. 

''What did you do?'' Allison asks softly while wiping blood from his cheek. Stiles leans into the touch. 

Stiles looks into her eyes and knows he can't hold it in any longer. He knows that he isn't only losing Scott's friendship but possibly also Allison's with what he's going to say, but she needs to know. He can feel that his wounds are closed. He can leave so it won't be awkward. 

''I fell in love.'' He whispers while looking into her eyes, and he sees it when she connects the dots, and her eyes fill with tears again. 

''I'm sorry, Ally, I'm so sorry.'' He says, and then he stands. He can't look at her anymore. He can't see the hate that she is going to feel. He can't deal with the pity she is going to feel. Because how could she ever love him back? 

He can hear Allison stand up too, but he can't deal with it anymore. He needs to go. 

''I'm sorry.'' He whispers again before running away. He doesn't know where he will go, but he knows he needs to be away from that ally, away from Allison, away from his broken friendship with Scott. 

He doesn't hear Allison follow him, and his heart breaks more with every step he makes. He keeps to the forest. He can feel Derek running along with him at some point, but the man doesn't speak and doesn't ask anything from Stiles, and Stiles is so grateful for that. 

After some time, Derek turns around and howls. Stiles feels comforted but doesn't stop running. 

He needs to be alone for now. He runs for a long time. He lost count after the first couple of hours. When he finally comes back to himself, he sees it's dark out, and he's in front of a motel.

When he started running, he didn't want anyone around him, but now, now his nose had let him here. He knocks on the door, and after a couple of moments of shuffling inside, the door opens. 

''What are you doing here?'' Dean asks with surprise, clearly not expecting to see Stiles, especially not a Stiles with his clothes covered in blood. 

Stiles looks up and sees the worry in Dean and Sam's faces. He knows that his eyes are probably bloodshed, still after all those hours. 

''Running away from my problems,'' Stiles mumbles out, and he starts shifting awkwardly in the entrance. 

Dean and Sam exchange a look before stepping out of the way. Stiles turns surprised eyes at them. 

''Come on in,'' Sam says with a soft smile, and Stiles can feel a weight lifted from his shoulders and does exactly that. 

Stiles feels a little numb, but Sam is mother henning him into the shower and gives him fresh clothes. He can hear Dean call his dad to tell him that Stiles is safe and with them. And that Stiles will come home in the morning. 

Stiles should feel grateful, but at the moment, he doesn't feel anything. The shower is warm, and the blood that goes down the drain seems pink in the water. Stiles sags against the shower wall until his butt hits the floor. He stays under the spray until Sam shuts off the shower and helps him dry with a big warm towel. 

Stiles still isn't speaking. The heartbreak of losing his best friend and Allison is too great at the moment. 

Dean gives him a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. They are too big, but they smell like Dean and Sam. Stiles burrows into the scents and lets out a purr. 

Then he is guided to one of the beds. When Dean and Sam start to get up so Stiles can get comfortable, he lets out a whine. He doesn't want to be alone anymore. He wants to engulf himself in the warmth of his brothers.

''Kid, I told you I don't like any chick flick moments,'' Dean grumbles, but he doesn't move from his spot next to Stiles. 

Stiles burrows further into the pillow and the clothes, he is touching Dean and Sam both with his legs, and he is comforted by the touches. He doesn't want to move. Not for a long time. 

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Sam asks carefully, he is now petting Stiles's head, and Stiles leans into the touch like a cat, and well, he really is a cat, at least a little. 

''Not really,'' Stiles mumbles out. 

''Okay, has it something to do with Allison?'' Dean says bluntly. Stiles lets out a pitiful whine, and Sam glares at Dean. 

''What? To act like this, the only reason can be chicks.'' 

Another whine escapes Stiles, and he murmurs something. 

''Stiles? What did you say? We don't have supernatural hearing remember?'' Sam says while still glaring at Dean, who just shrugs.

''Scott found out.'' 

''Ah, and he is in love with Allison too?'' 

''Yup.'' 

''So and then? He kicked your ass?''

''Yup.''

''Why? You're stronger than him, right?'' 

''Yup.'' 

''You let him kick your ass, didn't you?''

''Yup.'' 

Dean lets out a big sigh and rubs a hand over his face before turning on the bed to pull Stiles into a hug. Stiles clings to him like an octopus and doesn't let go. 

''Do we need to kill him?'' Dean says seriously. Stiles lets out a startled laugh but shakes his head no. 

''If you change your mind, we gladly help,'' Sam says while making himself comfortable on the bed next to his brothers. 

''I'll keep that in mind,'' Stiles mumbles while he feels sleep claiming him. He feels safe, surrounded by his brothers, and relaxed. He drifts off before he really thinks about it. 

* * *

The next morning they first go to Stiles's home for clothes and to talk to his dad. He doesn't tell his dad what exactly happened, only that he had a fight with Scott. 

His dad seems to understand and hugs him close before he needs to go to the station again for the murder cases that are piling up. 

Stiles grudgingly lets him go before he goes with his brothers to the loft to keep planning to capture the Darach.

Derek doesn't hug him when he enters, but he does put his hand on Stiles's neck for comfort. Of course, Erica doesn't have any qualms and jumps on Stiles's back and hugs the shit out of him. He laughs because of her, and she has a pleased smile on her face. 

Stiles is reading some lore about Darachs to get more information about their opponent when Peter drops down next to him. He can see Dean and Sam glower at the creeper wolf, but Stiles just looks curiously. 

''Stiles,'' Peter purrs, and it gives Stiles the shivers, okay? That dude is seriously creepy. 

''What do you want, zombie wolf?'' Stiles says with a raised eyebrow. Peter just seems amused.

''Care to explain how you broke through the mountain ash barrier?'' Peter asks while looking extremely pleased with himself. 

''I really don't know, to be honest,'' Stiles says he just wanted to break out and help his pack. He didn't think that he did something special. But now he thought about it. He also wasn't affected like Erica, Cora, and Boyd from the Wolfsbane in the vents.

Peter sat back and folded his hands over his chest, looking way too intrigued with Stiles. It made his skin crawl. 

''I've heard some things about hybrids that are immune to some strings of Wolfsbane and that can break through mountain ash with a certain amount of will. Now Stiles, do you have anything to share with the class?'' Peter purred again while smirking at Stiles. Stiles was sweating and swallowed harshly. 

He had promised his mom. He had promised never to reveal the secret. Nobody could find out! Okay, he had told Allison, but she wouldn't betray his trust, but he couldn't trust Peter. Maybe the rest of the pack, excluding Scott right now, but Peter? No. Never.

''Peter-'' Derek warned.

''Stiles-'' Dean started.

''You don't wanna know,'' Stiles stated simply while glaring at Peter. 

''Oh, but I do.'' There was a dangerous glint in Peter's eyes, one he also had before he died. And if he was continuing like this. It wouldn't be long before he died a second time. 

Stiles could see that the betas were getting anxious. Derek seemed hurt, and Stiles knew why. He and Derek had grown close, but Stiles was still keeping secrets. He wasn't getting out of this. They were smart enough to know that something was happening. And they knew that Stiles had kept secrets. And secrets always came out. 

''Fine.'' He snarled at Peter's gloating face. 

''I'll tell you. I just hope that you won't hate me.'' Stiles admitted brokenly. Then he started talking without looking at anyone, only glaring at the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was another chapter!   
> Peter's an asshole!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> xx MBlack93


	6. Research is the bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or the pictures I use in this story.  
> Also warning, a lot of fluff in this chapter!
> 
> And some time jumps just a couple of weeks.

Sam and Dean quickly flank Stiles when he starts to talk, no matter what the wolves are going to do, they are here for their brother. 

Dean is glaring at everyone and has his gun ready if necessary. Sam has a hand on Stiles's shoulder and is also looking around to see how the pack will react. 

Derek seems to have swallowed something sour but keeps listening. The four betas hang on Stiles's lips and don't seem to have any judgment, but the big creeper wolf. Peter, he can be a problem. 

He looks like the cat that got the cream with the huge creepy smile on his face. Dean is glaring at him the whole time and is waiting for an excuse to shoot the bastard in the head. 

''So, long story short. I'm half Kanima since birth. It's how I killed Kali, so yes, I'm a hybrid. Half Kanima, half were cheetah, and that's the reason why apparently, really I didn't know this before today, I could break through the barrier and why the Wolfsbane in the vents wasn't as hurtful to me as to the betas. I understand that I've lied to all of you, and I'm not sorry. I promised my mom that I wouldn't tell anyone. I tried to keep my promise.'' Stiles ended his ramble but kept his eyes on the floor. 

Sam watched the betas until the blonde one uncurled herself from the other three and walked with purpose towards Stiles. He could see Dean stiffen on the other side next to Stiles, ready to spring in action whenever necessary.

The girl stopped just a foot away from Stiles and put two fingers under his chin so she could lift it. Stiles looked up reluctantly and met Erica's gaze.

''Batman, I understand, now, let me see your tail!'' She says while clapping excitedly.

''Really? Catwoman, don't you want to yell at me or something?'' Stiles asked warily. 

''No, I understand why you wanted to protect this secret. Your mom asked you, your mother that unfortunately died way too young. It's a shame that you were bullied to tell your secret like that.'' She says while glaring at Peter. 

''As long as you have control, I don't see the problem. And if you have kept this secret this long, it seems that you have great control.'' Cora said loud and clear. Making Stiles raise his eyebrows in surprise. 

''She's right,'' Derek said then. Stiles slowly turns around to look at the other Alpha, like he was afraid for his reaction. 

''We understand why you kept it from us, Stiles. We aren't going to hate you for this. We all know how I reacted with Jackson. That was something I'm not going to do again. I do hope that this was one of the last secrets.'' Derek said with imploring eyebrows. 

It seems like there was a weight lifted from his shoulders, and he couldn't help it. Stiles flew over the couch and tackled the other Alpha in a big hug, making the other betas laugh. Except for Peter, Dean was still watching the man closely, just waiting for an excuse.

''Now! Show your tail, show your tail, show your tail!'' Erica began to cheer, making Stiles chuckle. 

He untangled himself from an awkward Derek and flashed yellow snakelike eyes at everyone in the room before he made his tail grow and claws come out. 

''AWESOME!'' Erica and Cora crowed, and they looked with wide eyes at Stiles. Erica even tried to touch the tail, but Stiles tugged it away from her. 

''Sorry, little brother, but that's a little disgusting,'' Dean said with a wary look. 

''I know, right!'' Stiles exclaimed a little excited, nobody really smelled disgusted, well, besides Peter, but his pack seemed to accept him. And that meant the world to Stiles. Allison also accepted it when he told her, but - but he ruined that relationship. 

''Does your dad know any about this all?'' Dean asked carefully. He was already dreading the answer. If Stiles still needed to lie about everything to his dad- well, it would eat the kid up.

''No. And he isn't going to learn anything about it if I can help it. I want him out of all of this. I want him safe.'' Stiles said with a hint of finality in his voice. 

''Stiles-'' 

''No, Dean, I really don't want him to know about anything of the supernatural. He didn't know anything about my mom. He will not know anything about me.'' 

''Fine, whatever  _ you  _ want,'' Dean said with a sneer. He really thought it was a better idea to tell the sheriff. It was always smart to have someone from the law on your side, but he also didn't want Stiles to ruin his relationship with his father. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Dean, clearly understanding what he didn't say but being too stubborn to acknowledge Dean is right.

''Okay! Pizza? Anyone?'' Sam said while clapping his hands. Earning cheers from the betas. 

Sam saw the stubborn look from Stiles and Dean. They both weren't backing down. They really were alike when they acted like this.

They ordered pizza, and Stiles, Derek, Dean, and Sam poured over maps of Beacon Hills to plan the attack on the Darach. Peter had snuck out after some time, but they just ignored the asshole. 

When there was a tentative knock on the loft door, Stiles went to open it, thinking it was the pizza. He wasn't focused on listening to the heartbeat or the scent that was coming from the door. 

So when he opened the door and saw an awkwardly standing Allison there, he froze. She flashed her eyes at him, and he flashed his back. 

''Your dad told me you were here. You weren't at home yesterday, after - can we maybe talk in private for a moment?'' Allison said with her big Bambi eyes. Making Stiles week in the knees. 

Everyone was looking at the door, smelling the anxious scent wafting from Stiles, only Sam and Dean didn't smell it, but they were throwing worried looks at Stiles and Allison. They didn't have the whole story, but they knew it was bad yesterday. Stiles was like an octopus begging for hugs. 

''Sure, let's walk a bit,'' Stiles said a little robotically. He looked back into the loft and saw Dean and Sam both giving him thumbs up. He facepalmed a moment before stepping out with Allison. 

* * *

They walked for a couple of minutes until Stiles was sure they were outside hearing distance. 

''I'm sor-'' 

''Please, don't say you're sorry.'' Allison interrupted him. She stopped walking to look into his eyes. Stiles was nodding at her and made a zipping motion to his mouth before throwing away the key.

She didn't giggle, but there was a little uptick to the side of her mouth. So he still counted it as a win. 

''I talked to Scott.'' She blurted out then, making Stiles flinch. 

''Yeah? That probably went well..'' 

''Nope, I kicked his ass. He was crying when I left.'' Allison said with pursed lips. 

Stiles did a double-take for a moment because what? Allison and Scott were like meant to be, right? Scallison and all that?

''Why?'' Stiles said softly, not looking her in the eyes.

''Because he hurt you. And with that, he hurt me. He deserved it.'' Allison said with conviction. 

Stiles was silent. He really didn't know how to react to that. He was looking at his feet, not ready to meet her eyes. 

''Stiles, please look at me.'' Allison pleaded. Stiles closed his eyes for a moment before lifting his head and looking Allison in the eyes. She had tears in them, and he wanted to reach out and brush them away. 

''I'm sorry,'' 

''For what?'' 

''For being in love with you, because I know that you wouldn't want that. You already had one lost puppy chasing you, and I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore.'' He admitted, his eyes prickled with tears, but he willed them away. 

Allison took a step closer and reached out with her hands to cup Stiles's cheek. He nuzzled her hand out of reflex. 

''I'm not,'' Allison said softly. Making Stiles's heart break, because it was clear, wasn't it? She wasn't in love with him. He already knew that. 

''I understand, I'm sorry that I made it awkward-''

''No, you don't understand. I'm not sorry that you're in love with me. I'm not sorry, because I'm in love with you too.'' 

Stiles looked up sharply. He didn't hear a skip in her heartbeat. She didn't lie. She didn't fucking lie. What the hell?

''What? How? What?'' Stiles asked, confused.

She giggled a little before leaning in and brushing her lips over Stiles's. It was as if he was electrocuted, and he brought his arms around her to tug her closer. Not wanting to be apart from her anymore. 

Stiles felt like flying and wanted to do this forever. Just standing here in Allison's arms while feeling warm and at  _ home _ with her. 

When they parted to breathe, she hid her face in his shoulder for a moment. Inhaling Stiles scent, and Stiles did the same with his face in her neck. 

''Why?'' Stiles breathed out in her ear. Allison pulled back a little to look Stiles in the eye. 

''Because you can understand what I've been through because you're sweet, funny, caring, strong. When I'm with you, I feel at home.'' Allison whispered. 

He pulled her back for a kiss because she was just amazing and kind, and he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. When they separated, it was because Derek whistled from the loft because the pizza had arrived. They both blushed before starting to walk back to the loft. 

''To be honest, if Scott- if that with Scott hadn't happened yesterday, I wouldn't have made my move. And I didn't really make a move now either, did I?'' Stiles rambled while blushing. 

''Nope, but I don't mind.'' Allison beamed at him with dimples and all. Stiles couldn't help but smile back and give her a quick peck on the cheek. 

''So, can I take you out on a date?'' Stiles asked bashfully. 

''I'm not sure, can you?'' She countered with a smirk. 

He grabbed her sides and started to tickle, making Allison squirm and giggle. One of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. And oh my god, he was beginning to sound like a lovesick Scott...

Well, fair enough, it was Allison.

They came into the loft while holding hands, and the betas all cheered, even a reluctant Cora. Stiles and Allison both blushed, especially when Dean let out a wolf whistle. Stiles flipped him off before getting some pizza. 

Stiles was glad that Erica and Boyd had warmed up to Allison and that they were one pack. The only one missing was Scott. But at this moment, Scott was in the doghouse and just a real asshole. Well, Lydia and Jackson were kind of semi-pack, but they were the whole summer in London, they would be back for school again, but school would start in about three weeks. So they were not here for pack bonding now. But both were already friends with Allison, so that wouldn't be a problem. 

Derek was getting better at being Alpha, and he was opening up more. He and Stiles were still getting lessons from Grams, but Stiles could see the differences already. They were getting better and better with each day. They would be a great pack. The thought itself was making Stiles extremely happy. 

The Hale-Stilinski pack taking names and kicking ass! He should really propose that name to Derek, even if it's only to get a rise out of him. Stiles chuckled to himself, earning a questioning glance from Allison while they were eating pizza. He simply shrugged and brushed a little sauce from her face, making her blush and smile. Yeah, he could totally get used to this pack life. 

* * *

''You should try to rebuild the Hale house.'' Stiles proposed airily while browsing through a tome. 

He could see Derek stiffen next to him where he was reading up on a Darach. 

''Why?'' 

''Because, dude-''

''Don't call me dude.''

''DUDE! Because we need a packhouse. The loft is big, but there aren't enough rooms for everyone, and it's not close enough to the preserve, and I think you would like it to rebuild. To make better and new memories there.'' Stiles ended his rant softly. Not wanting to scare Derek back into not talking. 

''You're really an annoying little shit.'' Derek sighed out. He closed his book, and Stiles saw him biting his lip. 

''I know, it's one of my best charms.'' 

Derek snorted and looked a little incredulous at Stiles. 

''I don't understand what Allison sees in you.''

Stiles squawked indignantly and slapped Derek on the arm. 

''Dude, I'm a delight, and fucking charming.'' He said with wiggling eyebrows. 

''Oh my god. No. Just- No.'' Derek said while shaking his head, but Stiles could see the small uptick from his lips. So it was almost a beaming smile coming from Derek. 

''I have thought about it.'' Derek then softly admitted. Making Stiles preen with pride. 

''Look at you, all responsible, Alpha-ing. I'm proud of you!'' 

Derek growled playfully, but it was clear that he was enjoying the back and fort. 

''What would yo-'' Before Stiles can finish his question, his phone is blaring with cops. So he knows his dad is calling. 

''Daddio! What can I do for you?'' He says with a flourish, making Derek roll his eyes. 

''Hey, kid, where are you? And are Dean and Sam with you?'' 

''No, I haven't seen them since yesterday. Why?'' 

''I could use their help with this case.. Pfft. I don't want to admit it, but I'm in over my head. There was another body found.''

''Fuck, that makes nine, right?' 

''Yup, this one was another doctor from the hospital. Melissa said she knew the last three victims. They all worked in the hospital.''

''Shit. That's awful.'' Stiles says, but his mind is suddenly running a mile a minute. 

The first three were all pretty young. The three after that had some background in the army, and now three people that worked in a hospital. It made something in his brain tickle like he had read something about it. 

He was pretty sure he had read something about it in a book- He jumped up from the couch to cross the loft for one of the books that were on Peter's pile. 

''Yeah, make sure that you're home on time tonight, okay?''

Stiles jolted for a moment, completely forgotten that he was talking to his dad on the phone. 

''Of course, talk to you soon, dad. Bye!'' He quickly hung up the phone before grabbing the book he was looking for. He started browsing through it. He knew for sure he had read about it, something about a ritual.

''Stiles, you okay?'' Derek asked warily while watching Stiles read and pace. 

''I think that I've found the ritual the Darach is doing,'' Stiles mumbles while finally stopping onto a page that describes the ritual. They haven't seen Castiel in a couple of weeks, Sam and Dean don't seem particularly worried about it, so Stiles assumed that it happened often. 

So he hadn't told them about the ritual. Only that the Darach wanted to trap Stiles and that she is using a ritual to get powers from the Nemeton. Apparently, a big ass magic three somewhere in the forest. That's why they have been searching for the ritual the last couple of weeks and trying to come with a plan to capture or kill the Darach. 

''What is it?'' Derek asks right beside Stiles, making Stiles flail around because he didn't hear him coming. 

''Dude! Bells! I'm serious!'' 

''Dude, you have superhearing. Use it.'' Derek deadpans before nodding at the book with a look of 'get on with it.'

''It's creepy when you call me dude, dude,'' Stiles says with narrowed eyes, earning a slap on the back of his head. 

''Asshole.''

''Mature, Stiles, real mature. Now tell me about the ritual. Dude.'' And Stiles now definitely sees a smile forming on Derek's face. 

''Ha-Ha- The ritual, it's the threefold death ritual. She used virgins, warriors, and now healers. She is going for philosophers next and then the last group guardians. When she is finished, she will have enough power to break open the Nemeton for the connection she needs to siphon that power.''

''That sounds bad.'' 

Stiles can't stop his eye roll.

''Bad? Bad? It's fucking awful! We need to stop her as soon as possible. Fuck, we need to find out who it is.'' 

''Any ideas how to do that?''

Stiles deflates and shakes his head no. 

''Then we are going to think of that next. Now, didn't you have a date with Allison tonight?'' Derek casually says, making Stiles beam at him. 

''Yeah! Yeah, shit, I need to go. Oh my god, I have no idea what to wear!'' Stiles panics and rushes out of the loft, hearing Derek laugh behind him. 

* * *

Stiles pulls up by the Argent house, fidgeting and freaking nervous. It is their first date. Sure they have hung out the last couple of weeks, but this is the first time they are just with the two of them. 

Normally they just hang out with the pack and at Stiles home with his dad while they cook. It has been really nice. But now, now they have their first date, and he is excited. 

He climbs out of his jeep and rings the bell, not even noticing that he ran to the door with supernatural speed. The door opens, and there is Chris standing, looking stoically at Stiles. 

He shrinks a little in himself. He really thought that Chris liked him! Why is he glaring?!

''Allison, Stiles is here,'' Chris says softly, knowing that Allison will hear it from her room. 

''Coming!'' Allison yells back, more for Chris's ears than for Stiles, but he doesn't mind. 

''Sooooo, how are you today Mr. Argent?'' Stiles says awkwardly.

''Well, I'm doing fine, even more so if my daughter will be at home, on time,'' 

Stiles goes rigid and nods like a hundred times and shuffles around a little. Hoping that Allison will quickly come out. 

''Stiles, you're fine. I'm just messing with you.'' Chris then says, and when Stiles looks at him, he sees a small smile around his lips. 

Stiles let his shoulders sag with relief, and he lets out a sigh. 

''I thought that you hated me for a moment.'' 

''I don't have reason to, yet.'' 

''Oh my god, dad! Stop! Come on, Stiles, let's go!'' Allison then interrupts while throwing a nonheated glare at her dad. 

''Have fun!'' Chris says with a smirk before closing the door. 

Stiles then looks at Allison and soaks in how beautiful she looks. She is wearing a black dress with a brown belt and brown boots. Her hair is loose and curls around her face. She smiles, and it's all dimples. Which, yeah, most amazing thing ever. 

''You look amazing,'' Stiles says genuinely. 

''Thank you, so, where are we going?'' 

''I'm not telling you yet. It's a surprise.'' Stiles says with a smirk before pulling her close for a moment to kiss her softly. She kisses him eagerly back until the lights flash by the front door. They quickly separate with blushes and rush towards the jeep. They get in and laugh because they both are embarrassed. 

''Give me a hint,'' Allison demands with twinkling eyes. 

''Mmhh, you are going to like it,'' 

''That's not a hint, Stiles.'' 

''It isn't? Shit, well, let me think about it.'' He says with a smirk, already knowing that she will find out with the wrong kind of hints. She's smart, and the drive will not be too long. He is actually surprised that she hasn't smelled the picnic in the back. 

''Use your nose. What do you smell?'' 

She scrunches up her nose, and it's so freaking cute that he wants to pull over and pull her close and just never let go. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

''I smell you, cinnamon and apples, a layer of ozone, like always, I smell the jeep, the leather seats, I can smell that Erica has been in here today, but, I can also smell chicken and strawberries? And is that chocolate?'' She says with a soft smile. 

''Ding-ding-ding! Your scent is amazing,'' He says while pulling her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. She blushes, and he smiles at her. 

''So, you have brought dinner with you, does that mean that we are going to be alone where we are going?'' 

''Yeah, it does, I - I just wanted to be with you tonight, no pack, no brothers, no family, just us.'' 

''I like that.'' She says sincerely. Stiles parks the jeep by the preserve's entrance just as he had planned, it will be a hike towards the right spot, but with their speed, it only has to take a couple of minutes. 

''Ah! A picnic in the woods, romantic,'' Allison says with a bashful smile. 

Stiles pulls her close when he stands next to her out of the jeep and kisses her on the cheek. 

''Just for you.'' He says sincerely. She blushes and laces their fingers together. 

''So two options, we can race to the spot, then we will be there in just five minutes, or we are going to walk a regular pace, and we will be there in about thirty minutes, what would you like?'' 

''Walking, I'm wearing a dress, I'm only going to run tonight if it's necessary.'' 

Stiles lets out a laugh and pulls her with him. 

''Understandable, you look way too beautiful to be running in this dress.''

Stiles had expected to be nervous or babble in the silences, but he is calm like he has never been before when they are walking to the right spot. He just soaks in the moment, picnic basket in one hand and Allison's warm, soft hand in the other. She is looking around and smells happy just to walk together now. 

''Can I ask you something?'' She says when they are almost at the picnic spot, he is getting a little nervous. He really went all out with the place, so he hopes she is going to like it. 

''You already did, but because it's you, you can ask me another thing.'' He says with a smirk, and she thumps him on the arm in good nature. 

''I really thought that you were still in love with Lydia. When did that change?'' She asks softly. Stiles lets out a sigh. He could've expected this line of questioning. It wasn't a secret that he was still in love with Lydia before the summer started, but it was dwindling down already by then. 

''When everything with Jackson and Lydia happened in the warehouse, I finally gave up. I mean, I still think that Lydia is awesome, but I don't want to be with her, maybe her friend, but not together. She always gave me the feeling that I was less than her. I always hoped it was just because she wanted to keep appearances, but after the dance last year, when Peter bit her, it was clear that she only used me to get back to Jackson. And that was the turning point. I could feel that my feelings towards her were getting less with the day. With the whole true love shitfest in the warehouse, I finally gave up my stupid plans to ever be with her. I never thought that I would fall again, well, at least not this fast, but then there was you. And you're truly - okay, sorry, I don't want to sound like a complete idiot, I will shut up now.'' Stiles rambled while blushing. 

Allison kissed him on the cheek before tugging at his hand a little to stop walking. 

''I'm glad she didn't see how great you are because you're mine now.'' She whispered against his lips before kissing him passionately. 

Stiles could melt on the spot with Allison's lips pressed against him. He deepened the kiss by tilting her head a little. She opened her mouth, and Stiles licked his way into it. He could smell that she was getting aroused, and he knew that he was already reeking of arousal. He grudgingly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Allison's to breathe for a moment, not wanting to ruin anything. 

Then he opens his eyes and smiles blindingly at her. He pulls her along and into the clearing he had gotten ready for them. 

Sam had helped him, and he was delighted with how it turned out. They had spread out a blanket and had hung up lights around the clearing. In the darkness, it was amazingly romantic looking. 

He hears Allison gasp next to him, and she looks in awe towards the beautiful clearing. 

''Do you like it?'' 

''Yes!'' She says breathlessly before kissing him quickly and pulling him to the blanket. 

The date went perfectly. They ate the food Stiles had made, he even had strawberries with chocolate, and it was perfect. They were now watching the stars while Stiles rattled off all the constellations they could see.

When he saw what time it was, he bolted upright, shit. He had promised his dad to be home on time. He quickly shoots a text to his dad explaining that he would take Allison home and then would be home asap.

''I really love this, but we need to go because your dad is going to kill me if I don't bring you home on time.'' Stiles only half-joked. 

''He likes you. He isn't going to kill you,'' She says with a smile, but she lets Stiles pull her up. The trip back to the jeep is a little quicker, and they laugh all the way back. 

When he pulls up again by the Argent's home, he can hear Chris shift inside. Probably to check on Allison before she gets inside. 

''I really had a fun night tonight.'' 

''Me too. It sucks that school is starting Monday again. I would have wanted to take you out every night.'' 

She closes the distance between them and kisses him softly. 

''We still see each other every day at school.'' She whispers. 

''Thank god for small miracles.'' He responds with a smirk. She laughs and gets inside. Stiles needed a moment to breathe before he drives back home. The whole way, he has a beaming smile on his face. 

When he gets home, he shoots a quick text to Allison to confirm that he is home safely. Then he exits the jeep and immediately is slammed at the jeep again. He groans from the clash before growling when a familiar scent reaches his nose. 

''Scott. What the fuck, man!?''

''Asshole! You're stealing Allison from me! I can smell her all over you!'' Scott growls out while not relenting his grip on Stiles's clothes. 

Stiles grips Scott's hands and wrestles them loose before looming over Scott, eyes blazing red. Scott lets out a soft whimper but is still glaring.

''I'm not stealing anything from you! Yes, I like Allison, but she likes me too! Why can't you just be happy for me? You already kicked my ass. I  ** let  ** you kick my ass because I thought I deserved it. But you know what, Scott, I didn't. I couldn't stop my feelings for Allison, just like you couldn't!'' Stiles roars out. 

Scott is curling into himself but still has a stubborn tilt to his head. He hadn't thought that Stiles would stand up to him. 

''Why do you like her? Why?'' Scott bites out. 

''I like her for so many reasons, Scott. I liked her when I thought she was only beautiful. Back then, I would never have made a move. Not out of respect for you. Then I started to like her because she was exactly the right kind of smart and funny, then she was kind to me. Now I can imagine taking a long trip with her without getting bored because whenever I see her, I see something new and interesting, or new and ridiculous. I always wonder what she has to say about something, how many stars she would give certain things, and why. I love her, Scott.'' He finishes his rant in a soft tone. Seeing tears building in Scott's eyes. 

''But why did you do this to me?'' Scott says in a broken voice. 

''I would've never made a move on her. I told her I fell in love with her the day you kicked my ass because she deserved the truth when she found me bleeding in that ally. The day after, she came looking for me and told me she felt the same. She made that move, and I'm sorry, Scott, but I was done playing the last fiddle, being the annoying spazz nobody wants. She wanted me, and I wanted her back. It's that simple. And I am truly sorry you got hurt in the process.'' Stiles admits brokenly. He truly felt sorry for his best friend. But he wasn't going back, he wanted Allison, and Scott needed to understand that. 

Scott is glaring at the floor and doesn't hold Stiles in his place anymore, but he doesn't say anything at the moment, and Stiles can still smell the rage rolling off Scott. 

He then raises his glare at Stiles, and Stiles meets his eyes head-on. He isn't going to back down, and Scott needs to know this. 

''Then I guess this friendship is over,'' Scott states before starting to walk away. 

Stiles is stunned for a moment before recovering enough to call Scott's name. Scott stops walking away to glare again at Stiles. Really if looks could kill-

''Make sure you don't go feral. You're still welcome to the pack if you don't hurt anybody anymore.'' Stiles simply says with crossed arms. He maybe not like Scott at the moment, but he doesn't want him to go feral. 

''Derek's not my Alpha. And you sure as hell aren't either.'' Scott snarls out. 

''Then you need to find another pack, if you want, I can call my Grams,'' Stiles states simply, trying to bring his own emotions under control. Scott seems to be taken aback for a moment until he just walks away. 

Stiles sighs and scrubs his face with his hands before going inside. Great ending to a great night... He thought sarcastically. When he walks inside, his dad sits at the kitchen table with a coffee and reports from the station. When he looks up and sees Stiles walk in, he just opens his arms, and Stiles dives right in. 

''Another fight with Scott?'' 

''Yeah.''

''He is going to lose you if he keeps this up.'' His father states seriously. 

''He already said that we weren't friends anymore. Who does that? It sounds like kindergarten material.'' Stiles grumbles out, trying to joke away his sad and broken feelings. Because it did hurt, it hurts so freaking much to lose Scott. Just over a girl. 

His dad doesn't answer but keeps petting Stiles's head, and Stiles really needs to concentrate before he starts purring. It's a little too catlike for his dad. Who still doesn't know shit about the supernatural. 

''How was your date?'' 

Stiles perks up, and his dad snickers at Stiles's reaction. 

''It was amazing! She loved it. She liked the food and everything!'' He exclaims excitedly, pushing the dark thoughts of Scott out of his head, and filling it with Allison. Sweet, sweet Allison. His dad was chuckling and smiling fondly at Stiles. Yeah, Stiles could get used to this.

* * *

Monday, finally, school again! Stiles loved going to school even more if he didn't have to run for his life through the halls of his High School, but yeah, you couldn't win everything. 

He really loved to learn, and it did help that he could see Allison and the pack through the day. 

Lydia and Jackson would also be back, and he had talked with Derek to invite them back to the loft so they could establish if they wanted to stay pack or how they wanted to continue. With Jackson now being a werewolf too, and half Kanima, even if he didn't know it yet. Stiles could help him with that training if he wanted to. 

He only wasn't looking forward to seeing Scott again. After the last encounter, he hadn't seen his ex-best friend anywhere. 

He drove to the school and just got out of the jeep when he felt someone jump on his back. Erica, of course. 

''Hey, Catwoman, ready for the first day?'' He smirked while grabbing her legs to hold her on his back for a moment. 

''Batman! No, I hate school, you know this.'' She said with a pout. Stiles chuckled before he felt that Erica was plucked from his back. He turned around to see Boyd lifting Erica without a problem and setting her onto the ground, she was pouting, but Boyd had a fond smile on his face.

''Sorry, Al-Stiles, she is excited.'' 

''No problem, you know this. Is Derek here? Did he drop you off?'' Stiles asked while looking around. 

''No, we were at my house last night, but Isaac texted that they were on their way.'' 

''Awesome. Oh! I see Allison.'' Stiles waved at Allison, who was just getting out of her car. She beamed at him and ran to Stiles. Then she jumped in his arms and went straight for a kiss. 

''Please don't make me puke in the morning. People will be getting all the wrong ideas.'' Erica snarked, making Stiles and Allison laugh. 

''Hey,'' Allison said breathlessly when she pulled away. 

Stiles moved some of the hairs out of her face before pecking her on the lips again. 

''Hi,'' He responded. He then heard the growl of the Camero and looked to see Derek pulling up nearby, Cora and Isaac getting out of the car, and Derek following. 

Cora made a gagging motion but was smiling a little when she looked at Stiles and Allison. 

''Did you see them already?'' Derek asked, straight to the point, of course. 

''Not yet, but they should- Ah, there's the assholes, Porsche,'' Stiles said while seeing the silver car pull up a couple of spots away. 

Stiles turned to Allison and saw that she was nervous. 

''What's wrong, Ally?'' He whispered in her ear. She leaned back into him before answering. 

''They don't know that I'm a Cheetah, and they don't know anything about this,'' She said while waving between them. 

Stiles brought her hand to his lips before kissing them. 

''It will be fine. We will explain everything to them and ask if they want to be in the pack.'' Stiles says sincerely. 

''Der, maybe you should go. I hear a couple of teachers start to talk about you. You're still too broody looking for just an older brother. They think you're our drug dealer.'' Stiles says with a smirk, making the rest of the pack laugh. 

Derek gives a big sigh, but Stiles can see the fond smile on his face. Much has changed in the last couple of weeks, and it seems that Derek is healing. 

''I need to settle some paperwork for Cora, so I will go in a minute. Talk to Jackson and Lydia, and keep me posted.'' He then says to Stiles while pulling Cora with him, who is whining about school. Stiles throws his arm around Allison, pulling her into his side when he sees Lydia and Jackson approach. 

Jackson is scowling at them, nothing unexpected. Lydia just raises one eyebrow before they join the pack on the parking lot. 

''Well, it seems that you've got busy, Stilinski.'' Jackson sneers. 

''It seems so,'' Stiles calmly responds. Making Jackson and Lydia both look at him with quizzical looks. 

Stiles can see that nobody is in the near vicinity, and with one look at Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, they step next to him to shield him from any onlookers. Only Lydia and Jackson can now see his eyes. He flashes his red eyes and Allison her orange ones. 

Lydia and Jackson are gaping at both of them. Before recovering a little. 

''What the fuck?'' 

''Yeah, we will explain. Come to Derek's loft at the end of the day. You can follow my jeep. We will tell you everything. It wasn't really something to explain over the phone.'' Stiles says, still excluding an air of calm. 

''Okay, but I'm expecting answers, Stilinski,'' Lydia says while pointedly looking towards Allison and Stiles's arm around her. 

''Sure, but let Allison tell you when she's ready. Don't bother her about the details if she doesn't want to tell. Are we clear?'' 

Stiles levels Lydia with a look. He still has respect for the girl, and she is freakishly smart. But he doesn't want her to bother Allison. When she nods, he places a kiss on Allison's head before letting her go. 

''I can take care of myself,'' Allison says with a mock pout. 

''Oh, I know, I'm never going to question that, but I want you happy and safe, so everything I can do to help that, I will do.'' 

She smiles at him before petting him on the chest and walking away. 

''Good answer,'' She then says while walking into the school before him. He smirks before clapping Isaac on his back and walking with him to his first class. He catches a glimpse of Scott but ignores him for now. When Scott is ready, he needs to come to him. Hopefully, before Scott loses it. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not the right timeline and the wrong description about how the Darach will use the ritual for power, but this worked for me. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> xxMBlack93


	7. I'm not getting into a wheelchair in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf, or the pictures I use in this story!

The first day of school goes way too slow for Stiles's liking. Especially because he doesn't share all his classes with Allison, luckily, he has someone of the pack in every class. Otherwise, it would be dreadful. 

When lunch arrives, Allison finds him before he finds her, and she snuggles to his side after planting a kiss on his cheek. 

''Hey, did you already talk a little with Lydia?'' He asks softly so nobody can overhear them, not even the wolves. 

''Yeah, I told her about us. She probably wants to deliver the best friend's speech to you, though, so beware.'' Allison says with a giggle. 

''That girl can make any Alpha shake on their paws, but I think I'm faster. Shall I start running when she tries to talk to me?'' He says very seriously, making Allison smirk. 

''You can run, but you can't hide, Stilinski.'' Comes the voice of Lydia from behind him, making him flail. 

''Jezus! I really need to work on my hearing.'' He exclaims while mockingly grabbing for his racing heart. 

Lydia rolls her eyes before sitting with them at the table for lunch. Jackson joins them and seems put out but doesn't actually say anything about it. Stiles glances at him warily until Allison gives him an elbow in the side and inclines her head towards Jackson while staring pointedly. 

''Yeah, yeah,'' Stiles sighs out. He then looks at Jackson. ''Jackson. We need to talk, walk with me.'' He says it like it's an option, but he sees that Jackson understands that it isn't. He dutiful clambers up and walks with Stiles towards the Lacrosse pitch. 

''What is it, Stilinski,'' Jackson says, and Stiles finally sees the tired lines in Jackson's face. He scans with his hearing around the school and is grateful that Scott isn't near. The pack already knows what he is going to tell Jackson, and he thinks Jackson will respond better to Stiles if they are alone. 

''You already saw my eyes this morning Jackson. Short story, we had an Alpha pack this summer that terrorized us. They bit me, and I turned into a were-cheetah-'' he holds up his hand when he sees Jackson's smirk and when he opens his mouth to say something. ''-what nobody knew, and what I have kept secret since my birth, is that I already was half Kanima.'' 

He sees Jackson flinch and take a couple of steps back. His breaths are coming faster and shallower. Stiles feels sorry for Jackson because it can't be nice to know what you did to innocent people at the command of someone else. 

''I'm telling you this now because I know that you will be a hybrid too, just like me. You will be half Kanima and half wolf. Just like my mom was. And that's why I was born half Kanima. I want to help you with training and control if you want that. You don't have to be in the pack if you don't want to be, and you don't have to submit to me as Alpha. I'm in training to be Alpha, and I see Derek as my Alpha, but that's a story for later.'' He says and waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. 

''You're part Kanima?'' It is the only thing Jackson can grit out at the moment. His eyes are wide and afraid and locked onto Stiles. 

''I am. I can show you back at the loft after school. Are you ready to come with?'' Stiles refuses to lose his calm. He always has hated Jackson, but he can't help himself for feeling sorry for the jock. He doesn't want to imagine how it felt to lose your body to someone else. 

Jackson nods hastily and seems a little relieved. His shoulders are a little less tense when he walks back to the girls for the rest of the lunch. 

The rest of the pack has joined Allison and Lydia, and they are talking animatedly. Allison beams when Stiles returns to her side and, without hesitation, kisses him when he sits down. 

''Ugh, gross.'' He hears Cora whine next to them. He flips her off without opening his eyes. 

''So, Allison filled me in a little about how this-'' Lydia waves a hand between Stiles and Allison, who just separated from the kiss to listen to her. ''-happened, but I really want to know more, so please. Gimme.'' She says with a sharp smile. Everybody else would think it was a sweet smile, but Stiles knew better. 

''Stiles came to talk to me after the warehouse, he knew with what kind of grief I was dealing, then he saved my life when the Alphas almost killed Derek and me. That's how he became Alpha and how I turned into a cheetah.'' Allison quickly summarises so Jackson also would be filled in. 

''Then I helped her with control and training. I didn't want to make a move, but then Scott found out about my feelings towards Allison and decided to kick my ass. I let it happen because I didn't want to lose my best friend. Allison found me, and I told her about my feelings. The rest is history.'' Stiles says, and he bites in his apple. He refuses to go into the story more about Scott. It's clear as day that he isn't here at the moment and that there is a reason for that. 

Lydia nods in acceptance and chances the topic. After lunch, Stiles heads to English with Lydia. 

''I need to find some answers,'' Lydia says before they walk in. 

Stiles raises his eyebrow and gives her a questioning look. 

''Something is wrong with me, and I think it has something to do with the supernatural.'' She admits, and Stiles can smell the fear and shame rolling off her. He softly grabs her hand and gives it a quick squeeze. 

''We will help you. There is a spot for you in the pack if you want it, together with Jackson.'' 

She smiles a little and thanks him before focusing on the new teacher that just walked in. 

Miss. Blake looks nice and has a sweet smile on her face. She has the attention of the class directly in the first couple of minutes, and Stiles nods to himself that they finally have a competent teacher at the moment. 

After a couple of minutes into the class, he can hear a lot of birds. He looks around while frowning. He can hear Isaac in the locker room, asking if everybody can hear the birds. Stiles quickly types an affirmative under the table. 

Stiles looks to the windows when the first slap is heard. He sees a dark cloud forming and realizes it is a flock of birds coming straight towards the windows. 

''Everybody away from the windows!'' He yells quickly while pulling Lydia beneath him to guard her against the glass when it splinters from the birds that fly through it. 

Chaos ensues, and Stiles sees the new teacher try to hoard as many students as possible to safety. She is panicking herself but still helps. Stiles helps wherever possible, and when the flock is done with their suicides, he takes in the room. A couple of students are hurt. He can smell the blood, but nothing seems critical. 

He can hear the pack in the hallway running towards Stiles and Lydia. He guides her out of the classroom when he is sure that she isn't injured. He quickly checks the rest of the pack, but nobody was on the same side of the school when the attack happened. He quickly scents the pack. He even gives Jackson a quick clap on the shoulder to much bewilderment from Jackson. 

''Cora, text Derek to tell him about this. No way that hasn't something to do with the supernatural. I'll text my brothers. Ally, can you call your dad?'' They both nod before he takes out his own phone. When Lydia slaps his arm, he frows at her. 

''What?'' He asks with a frown.

''What the hell do you mean with brothers?'' Lydia questions while crossing her arms and glaring. 

''Oh yeah... Well, long story short. My dad isn't my sperm-donor. I have two half brothers, and they are hunters. I will explain more when we are in Derek's loft. They will be there too.'' Stiles rushes out in a harsh whisper. Lydia seems to understand and doesn't question anything else. 

She leans against Jackson for a little support, and Stiles can see that she is still rattled from what just happened. 

Stiles decides he can better call his brothers. He knows that the school will have called the police, so he knows that his dad is on the way. 

Dean picks up after the first two rings.

''Hey kid, how's your first day?'' 

Stiles can't help but smile. He really likes his brothers and is glad that they have decided to stay in Beacon Hills for now. 

''Hey, Dean. It was fine until a flock of birds decided to kill themselves against the windows of my classroom.'' 

''What the actual fuck? Ho- Nevermind, You're a Winchester. Trouble follows you.'' Dean said with a big sigh. 

Stiles can't help but chuckle at the words. Allison slides next to him, and he put his arm around her without a second thought. She can smell that he needs it right now. 

''We are at the loft within ten minutes. See you there, kid.'' Dean said before ending the call. 

Stiles put his phone away and could already hear the police pulling up at the school. His dad in the front, asking where his son was. Stiles pulled Allison with him until he found his dad and gave him a quick hug. 

''You alright?'' His dad asks, his scent is thick with worry, and Stiles feels a little guilty. 

''Yeah, I'm fine. Do you need to ask any questions?'' 

His dad lets out a big sigh and nods. He directs Stiles and Allison towards a deputy for questioning while he takes the statement of the teacher. Stiles sees Derek's Camaro pull up to the school and getting out. 

''Everything okay?'' Derek whispers so only the pack can hear him. 

''Yes, but we need to talk. No way that this just happened without any supernatural shit around it.'' Stiles says back. Derek nods and focuses then on someone behind Stiles. When Stiles turns around, he startles for a moment when he sees Miss. Blake. He hadn't heard her coming, and from the flinch Allison gives, she hadn't either. 

''Miss Blake, everything okay? You look a little shaken.'' Stiles asks casually. She is still a little white, and her scent is sour with fright. 

''Yes, I'm going to be fine. I just wanted to ask if you were okay. You protected Miss. Martin, and I just wanted to tell you that it was a noble thing to do.'' She says in a sweet tone, but her eyes focus on Derek, who has stepped up behind Stiles and claps him on the shoulder. 

''I'm fine,'' Stiles says warily. He feels a little dizzy all of a sudden and doesn't know why. 

''Who is this?'' Miss Blake asks while still looking at Derek. Her voice sounds a little breathless, and Stiles refrains from rolling her eyes. Allison pinches him in the arm. She was clearly reading his feelings correctly.

''I'm Derek Hale,'' Derek says with a smile, and Stiles does a double-take. Derek is smiling. What the fuck?

''I'm Jennifer Blake. I think a Miss Cora Hale is in my class.'' 

''My sister,'' 

''Ah, I see,'' They keep staring at each other, and Stiles glances at Allison for back up because this is weird, okay, soooo weird. 

He clears his throat when he sees his dad turning around and zeroing in on Derek's hand on Stiles's shoulder. Stiles shrugs it off casually, but his dad is already coming towards them. 

''Stiles,''

''Dad! This is my teacher Miss Blake, and you remember Derek, right? He is friends with Sam and Dean! He came to pick up Cora. You know his sister, his only remaining family?'' Stiles rambles, earning a sharp pinch on his back from Derek. 

His dad's face softens, and it seems to work to play on his feelings. On cue, Cora shuffles next to them and throws her arms around Derek. 

''Hey, bro, thanks for picking me up.''

''Sure, is Isaac coming too?'' 

Isaac is next to them in a heartbeat and nods in answer. Derek turns back to the sheriff when he raises his eyebrows in question. 

''I adopted Isaac. I'm his and Cora's guardian. Do you still need them for questioning?'' Derek innocently asks. John Stilinski seems taken aback for a moment because it sounds so grown up. Stiles is internally fist-pumping. 

''No, they weren't in the classroom where it happened. School is going to close for the remainder of the day. So they are free to go. Stiles, are you going to go home?'' 

''No, I'm going with Allison to Lydia. She is a little shaken, so we are going to watch some movies.'' He lies quickly, he immediately feels guilty for lying to his dad, but he sucks it up. 

''Understandable, be careful and home before ten, the school will be open tomorrow.'' 

''Sure, daddio, see you!'' Stiles chirps before turning towards his jeep, he sees Jackson and Lydia at Jackson's jeep, and he raises his eyebrow in question. Jackson just nods before tearing out of the parking lot. Stiles scans the parking lot and sees that Derek is already gone with Cora and Isaac. 

Erica's car is gone, too, so she is already gone with Boyd to the loft. Nodding to himself, he pulls out of the lot too. 

''Was it me, or was that weird between Miss Blake and Derek?'' Allison asks after five minutes of silence in the jeep. 

''No, it was definitely weird,'' Stiles murmurs. Stiles knows that it could be just flirting, but there was some kind of tension in the air he couldn't place. It had made him dizzy when in the middle of it. He files it away in his head to asks his grams. As far as he knows, he can't get sick, especially not being Alpha. 

They pull up to the loft, and all the cars are there, so everybody is accounted for. 

When he steps inside the loft, he sees that Peter is there also to his disdain. He gives the man a sneer but doesn't say anything. 

He sees that Castiel is with his brothers and quickly makes his way to them. 

''Are you okay, Cas?'' He asks when he is next to them. He can see that Dean's eyes glint with appreciation that Stiles cares to ask, but he shifts his expression so nobody can see it. 

''I'm fine, there was some trouble, but it's handled now,'' Cas says in a monotone voice, but his eyes aren't focused on Stiles. When Stiles turns around to follow his eyes, he sees that they are focused on Lydia. 

Lydia is looking at them with an intent look on her face. It seems that she is staring back at Castiel. 

Lydia walks to them without taking her eyes of Castiel. When she stands in front of them, she is still only looking at Castiel. It is making Stiles a little nervous. He sees that Jackson is also warily looking at them. 

''Why am I drawn to you?'' Lydia says in a quiet voice, but it's loud enough for all the wolves and cheetah to hear. Everybody falls silent in the loft, and Stiles hears Peter chuckle softly and glares at the man.

Peter is looking very smug but doesn't elaborate further. Stiles narrows his eyes at him but then focuses back on the scene in front of him when Castiel begins to talk. 

''Because you're a harbinger of death. It's why the dead wolf could come back. He used you as a tether. I'm an Angel, so that's why you feel like this. You're just awakened, so every time someone dies around you, you will feel the urge.'' 

When Lydia isn't responding but is frozen to the ground, Stiles finds his voice again. 

''The urge to do what?''

''To scream.'' Lydia whispers. She then nods and turns around. She walks quickly towards Jackson, and he pulls her in his arms. It's a sign that she is distressed that she is doing this in front of everyone. But Jackson's glare is enough, for now, to warn everyone away. 

''Okay! So, moving on. What the fuck happened at school?'' Dean says in a happy tune, trying to dissipate the tension around the room. 

They tell what happened in the classroom and with the birds. Dean and Sam haven't heard about a creature doing anything like this. Neither has Peter, everybody turns expectant eyes to Castiel, but he stays silent. 

Finally, Dean has enough and huffs out a frustrated breath. 

''Cas, do you know about something that could do this?'' 

''We already know. You have found the ritual she is trying to do. This was just nature reacting to the foul magic surrounding the Nemeton.''

''So the Darach is the cause?'' Stiles says, and he feels triumphant that he called it. He knew it had something to do with the supernatural. He gets a punch on his shoulder from Erica, who didn't appreciate the smugness oozing from Stiles. He pouts at her but doesn't say anything. 

''But why did they flew into the classroom?'' Lydia asks, finally opening her mouth again after being silent for a long time. 

Castiel looks pained for a moment and shakes his head. He then frowns and rubs his head. 

''I - I don't know.'' He says, and Stiles can hear that he is bewildered because of it. Sam and Dean both look worried for a moment before clapping Castiel on the shoulder. 

''You're probably just tired,'' Sam says with an uncertain smile. 

Castiel seemed a little off but nodded to Sam. Lydia and Jackson then asked more about what happened during summer break, the pack told them everything, and Stiles introduced his brothers and the Angel. Lydia seemed to want to talk to Castiel, and he went willingly with her to a quieter part of the loft. 

Jackson then eyed Stiles with distrust, and Stiles let out a sigh. He gave a mock salute towards Derek and kissed Allison's cheek before pulling Jackson outside with him. 

When they hit the trees, Jackson's shoulders relaxed a little, but not much. He then mumbled something under his breath that Stiles couldn't make out even with super hearing. 

''What? Jackson, no one is around, just say what you wanna say.'' Stiles snapped a little irritably. He really disliked Jackson, but of course, he was willing to help the dude. He knew how hard it was. 

''Can you show me? I - I don't know if I can do anything like it. I only have felt it beneath my skin.'' Jackson softly said, afraid of being a monster. Stiles could read him like a book and shifted immediately to calm the jock down. 

His eyes bled yellow, and his claws came out dripping with venom, he let his tail come out slowly, so his jeans wouldn't rip and the tail would just be uncomfortable for a moment. 

''Jesus,'' Jackson hissed with wide eyes. Stiles let the change pull back, and he pulled on his cheetah features. His beta shift came over him, and his eyes bled red now. Jackson tilted his head a little, showing his neck in submission. Stiles was impressed that Jackson gave in to the urge. He put his hand on Jackson's neck to accept the submission for what it was, and Jackson turned into the touch and melted a little. 

Stiles finally understood a little how it must have been for Jackson. He was always bullying others to feel better for himself, but he was touch starved. The only closeness he had was with Lydia and probably Danny. But other than that, nobody would give Jackson the time of day. His parents were always busy and only gave him attention if something was wrong. 

Stiles made a decision then, and he didn't know if Jackson would appreciate it. He pulled Jackson forward into a hug and give it everything he got. Jackson stiffened into the hug, and Stiles was afraid that he would pull away and sneer or fight. 

But then Jackson let out a pitiful whine and brought his own arms around Stiles. Stiles struggled for breath for a moment because Jackson held on so tight. 

They kept like that for a couple of moments until Stiles thought that it was enough emotions for today. He let go very slowly, and Jackson stepped back at the same time. 

Jackson glared at him as if to challenge him to say anything about what just happened. Stiles responded with a smirk but didn't say anything. 

''So, let's work. You said you had felt it beneath your skin. I think you mean the reptile, right?'' Stiles asked before receiving a nod in response. 

''Great, so what I want you to do is pull on that, pull it out with your mind.'' 

They started simple drills, and after an hour, Jackson could produce claws with venom. Stiles felt really proud that it had worked and that they hadn't snapped at each other at all. He did feel bouncy and jittery and really wanted to go for a run. 

''Stilinski, what's wrong? You are getting annoying again.''

''Did I ever stop?'' Stiles said with a fake gasp. 

Jackson pushed him and laughed when Stiles fell to the ground because he didn't expect the push. 

Stiles smirked and jumped up and swiped at Jackson. When he fell down, it was on. They play fought for fifteen minutes until Stiles had Jackson pinned down onto the ground for the fourth time in a row. He could feel Jackson beginning to grow agitated and angry, and he knew why. Jackson only wanted to be the best. 

''Jackson. Calm down. If you can defeat Derek or me, you will be Alpha. So don't feel bad for losing this time. We are going to train you and help you whenever you need it. Am I clear?'' Stiles said with authority. 

Jackson huffed but said nothing in response. It did seem to work, though, because he began calming down. 

They went back to the loft and didn't tell anyone what had happened between them, but when Stiles met Derek's eyes, he gave a small nod in acknowledgment. 

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty calmly. Even after Dean had gotten that call from Stiles, everything seemed fine. They didn't get any further with the Darach, and it was making Dean antsy. They were at the loft, and he took a little joy in pissing of Derek every time they were there. 

He wad up a piece of paper and tossed it to the Alpha. Who caught it before it could hit him and glared at Dean. 

''What?'' Derek growled. 

''I'm bored.'' 

''I don't care.''

''Jeez, you are no fun, are you Sourwolf?'' Dean said with a smirk. Derek's eyes began to turn red, and Dean took a lot of pleasure out of it. 

''Maybe we should look through the woods again, check if we can find the Nemeton.'' Sam proposed, a little exasperated. He was tired of the animosity between Derek and Dean. 

''Fine.'' They both replied. Stiles was still at school, and it would be another four hours before he was done, so it wasn't like they had anything to do at the moment. 

They took the impala to the preserve entrance and walked further into the woods. Sam didn't mind, but Dean was bitching about everything and snapping at Derek. Derek was snapping right back, but Sam thought he was a little amused. It was weird to see his brother becoming friends with a creature of the night, but their own brother was one too, so maybe it had changed everything. 

''I'm just saying that you could totally carry me.''

''I could, but I'm not going to do that.''

''Why not?''

''Because you're a pain in the ass.''

''Pfft, you're just a-''

''Sht! Do you hear that?'' Derek suddenly interrupted Dean with a raised hand. Dean could see the tension in Derek's posture and slowly grabbed his gun. He could hear Sam behind them doing the same. 

''I don't hear anything,'' Sam whispered.

''That's the problem,'' Derek murmured. Dean thought that if he was in a wolf form that Derek's ears would be shifting in different directions, and tried to hide his smile and held in the dog joke. 

Suddenly Derek shifted to his beta form and growled to his right. Dean and Sam stepped up next to him and tried to pinpoint where Derek was growling at. 

Just when Dean thought that maybe the threat went away, a loud shriek was sound and a fireball was aimed at his head. He ducked sideways, and it just missed him. 

He panted on the ground before he heard Sam yell his name. 

''Run! Sam, run!'' 

He didn't see Derek anymore, but he was pretty sure that Derek went running straight ahead towards the danger. Dean scrambled up and went after him. He heard Sam yelling again, but when he whipped around, he didn't see Sam anywhere. 

It was a mistake to turn around because he was eye to eye with a hideous monster when he turned back. The head was completely scarred and bald, the face had slash marks all over it, and it made him sick to his stomach. 

''Jezus!'' Dean yelled out before trying to shoot the creature. 

But before he could even lift his gun, he felt a searing pain shoot through his arms. The creature was holding him there and then just lifted him without any strain, Dean was cursing and tried not to yell out from the pain shooting through him, but it was a close thing. The creature than just tossed him to the side like a doll, and he landed with a sick crunch against a tree. 

He gasped for breath and groaned from the pain he felt. He could feel the pull of the darkness that was threatening to pull him under. Before he lost consciousness, he could hear two people yell his name. 

* * *

Stiles rushed to the hospital as soon as Sam had ended the call. Dean was hurt, Dean was fucking hurt, and Stiles wasn't there when he got hurt. He was silently panicking, but on the outside, he looked collected. At least he thought so. 

He jumped out of the jeep and ran inside, keeping his supernatural speed just at bay. He then rushed to the nurse station and was a little relieved that Melissa wasn't there. He didn't know what Scott had told his mother, but Stiles was ready to face her just yet. 

''Where is Dean Winchester his room?'' He rushed out before he heard his name from the floor above. Derek was silently saying his name and where he could find them. 

He listened half to the nurse before rushing further towards the room in question. 

Derek was outside scowling at the door with his arms crossed over his chest. When he saw Stiles, he clenched his teeth together, and Stiles could smell the guilt and shame rolling off him. Derek was blaming himself for Dean getting hurt. Stiles rolled his eyes and slapped Derek on the arm. 

''Don't.'' Was the only thing he said before he stepped into the room. He could hear Derek grumbling behind him, but he followed with him inside. 

Dean was still unconscious, and Sam was sitting beside him, looking worried at his brother. Sam stood when Stiles came in and crossed the room to pull him into a hug. Stiles could feel Sam shuddering a little. 

''What happened?'' Stiles asked softly, not removing his eyes from his unconscious brother. 

''The Darach, we apparently interrupted her while she was killing one of the philosophers,'' Derek said in a clipped tone. 

''She tossed Dean into a tree, he - he - the doctors don't know if he will able to walk again,'' Sam said in a whispered voice. Stiles could feel him choking down his emotions. 

And he felt all the air leave his lungs. 

''Can Castiel fix him?'' Stiles asked because something could be done, right? This isn't how Dean Winchester will go out or be invalid for the rest of his life. It can't be.

''We can't reach him,'' Sam whispered with a glare to the floor. 

''Where can he have gone too?'' Stiles asked, agitated.

''Everywhere, nowhere, I don't know.'' 

A groan came from the bed, and Sam and Stiles both turned and took place next to the bed on either side. Dean opened his eyes, and Stiles could smell the pain coming from him. He quickly started to pull the pain away and saw Dean relax under the touch. 

''Thanks,'' He croaked out. He then frowned and tried to look down. He then looked up again and looked into Sam's eyes and then Stiles's. 

''It's fucked up, isn't it?'' 

''You could call it that way, yes,'' Stiles said slowly. 

''I can't feel my legs.'' Stiles couldn't hear any tremor or emotion in that statement, but he could see the inner turmoil. 

''We are trying to reach Cas. He should be able to help.'' Sam said, then Dean turned to Stiles again. 

''You could help too. I'm not getting into a wheelchair in this life.'' 

Stiles gasped because Dean couldn't seriously mean what Stiles thought he meant. 

''You don't want that.'' He said in response. 

''You don't know what I want.'' 

''I know that you're a hunter and that they have fucking code. Why would you want to turn? You hate creatures like me.'' Stiles snapped. Needing to make Dean think about this. 

''I know, and I did, but I saw how you are, how Allison is, hell, even Derek, and he was born this way. If you are there to help me, I will be fine.'' Dean said, sounding determined. 

''Dean, please think about it more. I - I don't want you to hate me for turning you.'' Stiles finished in a whisper. He gazed at the floor, angry at the Darach that she had hurt Dean, angry at himself, angry at Castiel for not helping at the moment. 

He feels a hand on his arm and looks up to stare at Dean again. He has a soft, reassuring smile on his lips. 

''Please think more about it, if you think the same tomorrow, I will do it.'' Stiles then turns around. He doesn't want to look at Dean at this moment. He wants to run and kill her for what she has done.

''Stiles!''

He turns around just before he steps out of the room. 

''Don't work yourself up about it. Please, it's my job to keep you, two idiots, safe. If I can do that with extra help, I gladly take it.'' 

''You don't understand if you think we wouldn't do anything, and I mean anything to help you, you're wrong. When you two walked into my life, you fell just as much under my protection as anyone from my pack. I would die for you, but I can't live with it if you hate me because I turned you into something you thought about as a monster. Maybe your view is changed, but it a different story to be one yourself. So think about it, Dean,''

He then marched out of the room and down to the exit, but just as he wanted to walk through the door, someone called out to him. 

Melissa McCall made him turn around to face her. She smiled and pulled him into a hug before he could even react. 

''Stiles! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!'' 

She sounded sad about it, and Stiles knew that Scott hadn't told her a thing about what had happened between them. 

''I'm good, Melissa, how are you?'' He knew that he was out of character, but he couldn't respond the way he usually did. She had the right to know that something was wrong and that everything was different.

She frowned down at him but told him that she was doing fine, that Scott would bring her diner today, and that she was surprised that he was already out of school. She knew that lacrosse practice was today, but he had rushed out of school as soon as Sam had called him. Only sending a text to the pack to where he went and why. 

''What are you doing here?'' She then asked, concerned. 

''Well, long story short, I was visiting my brother.'' 

It did the trick because Melissa stood there gaping at him. 

''Brother?'' She whispered. 

''Yeah, I already didn't expect that Scott would have said anything.'' He let out a big sigh and was rearranging his thoughts before just spitting it all out. Melissa was like a mother to him, and she deserved the truth.

He pulled her into an empty room and took a big breath to tell her everything. 

''I have two brothers, they are hunters, but they are good hunters. They haven't hurt anyone since they are here.'' He quickly amended when he saw the fear on Melissa's face.

''So there was this Alpha pack in the summer.'' 

''Alpha pack? Scott had mentioned some wolves, but an Alpha pack? What does that mean?'' 

''Alpha pack as in only Alpha's, I was at Deaton with Scott, and one of the Alpha's attacked Deaton and then us. He bit me.''

Melissa let out a horrified gasp. ''So are you?''

''Yeah, but that's not even the end of everything.'' Stiles let out a humorless laugh. 

''So these Alpha's they were all kinds of trouble, they had Erica and Boyd captured, and Derek's long lost sister Cora.'' Again a gasp and the room began to stink of fear, but Stiles was still talking. He just wanted to tell Melissa everything and secretly wanted her to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. 

''They attacked Derek's loft when I was there with Allison. One of them almost killed Allison, but I stopped her. Allison turned and became a were-cheetah just like me. And well, when I stopped her-'' He let his eyes bleed red, and Melissa took a seat on the hospital bed behind her. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck anxiously when she was silent, so he just rambled on.

''Yeah, so, we then trained and finally were able to save Erica, Boyd, and Cora, after they had captured me, but that wasn't really important because I'm fine. Really, just fine.'' 

Melissa was staring with wide eyes and gaping at Stiles, and he just kept talking.

''Sam and Dean helped us, and since we have getting to know each other, they didn't know about me until about four months ago, they are great, really.'' 

Melissa remained silent for a moment before nodding to herself and looking into Stiles's eyes.

''Where was Scott during all this?'' 

Stiles couldn't hide the flinch at Scott's name, and realization dawned in Melissa's eyes. 

''Well, Scott did help with the Alpha's when they had me, but he and I, we aren't talking at the moment,'' Stiles mumbled out. He was looking at the floor, afraid of how she would react to the news of him and Allison. 

''And why is that?'' 

Stiles swallowed harshly before the door opened abruptly, and Allison herself darted in. She pulled Stiles into a hug before pulling away.

''Stiles! Are you okay? How is Dean? Do not run out of the school with only a text the next time! I was worried!'' She hastily said before pulling him into a hug again. 

''Ah, I see.'' Was the only thing Melissa said. She had a soft but sad smile on her face. 

Allison blushed when she saw that they weren't alone. She was too focused on finding Stiles to have noticed that Melissa was there.

''Hi, Miss McCall.'' She smiled softly at Melissa, not knowing how the mother of her ex would react. 

''Hi, Allison,'' She then turned back to Stiles, who was looking everywhere but Melissa.

''Stiles, please look at me.'' 

Stiles grudgingly pulled his eyes away from the floor to look Melissa in the eye. 

''You are doing nothing wrong. Please believe me when I say that. Scott can be an idiot, and I'm sorry to hear that he has hurt you.'' Melissa said in a sweet motherly way. Making Stiles ache with loss and want. 

''Come here,'' Melissa then said, and she opened his arms for him. He dived in them immediately and reveled in the motherly love she was offering.

''You can come to me anytime you want, okay?'' She said softly.

''Thank you, Melissa.'' He croaked. Melissa kissed him on his forehead before leaving the room. 

Stiles turned back to Allison and saw her smiling softly; she then opened her arms, and he hugged her hard. 

Yeah, the women in his life were awesome. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you still like the story!
> 
> xx MBlack93


	8. The only thing that remains is a ball of fury, an Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The story is coming to a close, I think one or two chapters before it's over, but I hope you really like it!

Dean was lying in the hospital bed, thinking about what he really wanted. Stiles was right. He had hated creatures for as long as he knew about them. And that was a long time. But everything was different now, wasn't it? 

His half brother was an Alpha, half Kanima - half were-Cheetah. The guy he is in love with is an angel, a literal angel. He is practically part of the pack already because Derek can say what he wants, but they like each other and snark at each other because they like each other. 

And then the pack, it was so diverse, Allison being a were-cheetah, but also still being a huntress, werewolves all over the place, a banshee, a hybrid just like his half brother, a Banshee, and a freaking back from the dead werewolf. 

Sam and he also felt at home for the first time in ages, he couldn't even remember when he last had felt at home, but in this small town, it felt like he had found it. 

So why wouldn't he get the bite from his brother? He was almost 100 percent sure that he would survive the bite. He was strong enough for that, but Stiles was right. He needed to think about it more. 

The positive sides were that he would walk again. He would be stronger, faster, could hear, see, smell things he shouldn't be able to hear, see, or smell. But he also knew of the downsides, the hunters, the possibility of losing control. He would be a creature and hunted by the people he called colleagues at first. 

He was torn by the choice and wished that Castiel was here. He didn't understand why Castiel didn't respond. Didn't he know that Dean was hurt? Didn't he care?

Dean pulls himself from that rabbit hole pretty quickly. He couldn't blame Castiel, maybe he was out of reach, or maybe something else had happened, and Castiel was preoccupied. It could happen.

Sam walked in when he was starting to think too hard about it again. 

''How are you feeling?''

''Like a bitch threw me into a tree and broke my spine.'' Came the deadpan response. 

Sam snorted and shook his head. 

''Just another day for us, right?'' Sam said, but there was a sad tone about it. 

''What's wrong?'' Dean asked with a furrowed brow.

Sam seemed to think for a moment and looked away from Dean's searching look before responding.

''Are you sure you want the bite?'' 

''I'm sure that I want to walk again, and we don't know when Castiel is coming back if he is coming back...'' Dean scraped his throat quickly, but he could feel Sam's eyes on him. 

''Dean-''

''No, let me finish. I can't wait, okay? I can't. I'm not going to sit here in a fucking hospital while my brothers are out there and throwing themselves in danger. Just to wait on someone who could give me the magical cure. It's my job to keep you safe, and it only extended when Stiles came into our lives. Hell, throw the rest of that ragtag pack in there too, because I'm going to help all of them with all I've got as long as possible, even if it means that I will be a creature.'' Dean ranted. His eyes were ablaze with passion. He would never, never leave his family. He would do anything for them. 

Sam seemed to understand because he nodded and gave a small smile in response. 

''You're really something, Dean.'' 

''Don't get all chick flick emotional on me! You know what I think of that.'' Dean grunted while narrowing his eyes and pointing a finger in Sam's direction. Sam rolled his eyes and smirked. 

''But, Dean, you know  ** I love you ** !'' Sam belted out, making Dean groan, and a nurse stuck her head inside the door, looking confused to the two brothers. Dean waved her off before grabbing his pillow and slamming it into Sam's head. 

''Asshole.'' He said, but there was a fond undertone. 

They were silent for a moment until Sam got a message from Stiles that he was on his way with Derek. Dean wasn't stressed. He felt really calm. There was only one thing he was worried about.

''Sam, you aren't going to hate me when I take the bite, right?'' Dean softly asked. 

''Of course not. It's your life, and you need to do what you want or need to do. I don't hate Stiles, and I wouldn't hate you, but if you're going to pull stupid shit on me, I will shoot you with Wolfsbane.'' 

Dean snorted but accepted the answer. He knew what he was going to do, even if John Winchester would turn over in his grave. Dean couldn't care anymore. 

When Stiles and Derek walked in about fifteen minutes later, he could see that Stiles was anxious. 

''Stiles, I know what I want.'' He said softly but with a determined voice. 

Stiles's eyes snapped to his, looking for something. When Stiles nodded, it was clear that he hadn't found any reluctance but acceptance and determination. 

''Okay, if you're sure, we will help you. Do you want the bite from Derek or from me? Because to be honest, I don't know what my bite will do because I'm a hybrid. And I really don't want you to deal with that shit show, so maybe it's safer to have Derek bite you, but you know maybe it doesn't matter because your inner animal will determine what you will be, or whatever, and I can't really see you in a cheetah form, I really think that even if I bite you that you will turn wolfy, oh my god we can make so many dog jokes together! But what if the bite-'' Stiles rambled, his mind going a mile a minute. 

''Stiles, calm down,'' Dean interuppted. He chuckled a little while, trying to sit up but failing because he couldn't feel anything below his hips. 

''I want you to bite me because if I'm going to have an Alpha, it's going to be you, even if you still deter to that asshole,'' Dean said with a smirk when Derek let out a low growl. 

''Calm down, Derek, I will submit to you, but Stiles is going to be my Alpha. You understand, don't you?'' Dean asked the Alpha, who only nodded once. 

''So let's get this show on the road because I don't think it's smart to bite me in a hospital that has given up on my legs and then walk out like nothing is wrong.''

They checked Dean out of the hospital and brought him to the loft. The rest of the pack would be away so Dean could be with his family and other Alpha if anything went wrong and so he could get used to all the overwhelming feelings around him, like the new sense of smell and hearing. 

''Ready?'' Stiles asked softly, nervous energy all around him. Dean nodded and gave Stiles his arm so Stiles could bite him on his wrist. 

Stiles shifted to his were-cheetah beta form and bit down. Dean felt heat spread through him a mile a minute. It felt like he was inflamed with it. Stiles soothed him through the first couple of pain waves shooting through him, but after just a couple of minutes, he could feel his legs again. He almost could hear his back recovering. It was tiresome, and he could feel, despite the pain, his eyes starting to droop. 

When he woke up, he heard a kind of drumming sound and couldn't place it. He opened his eyes, only to shut them again quickly. He groaned from the light that hurt his eyes. 

''You're awake, thank god,'' Stiles said near him. He could feel a pull towards him and shifted a little so he could try to open his eyes again and look at Stiles. 

He could see everything in high definition, and after a couple of seconds, his eyes got used to the burning light. He took a breath in through his nose and almost choked on the onslaught of all the scents he smelled. 

''Jezus fucking Christ. This will take some time to get used to.'' He mumbled. He then tried to sit up and choked back a sob when he could feel his legs cooperating. 

''Easy, easy, Dean,'' Stiles softly spoke while helping him up. He was feeling a little disorientated, but he felt good, great even. 

''Wow, this is a rush.'' He took another deep breath and felt soothed by Stiles's natural scent. He can also hear another heartbeat nearby, and it calmed him to hear it. Then he hears the door open, and Derek steps into the loft.

''Good, you're up. How are you feeling?''

''Fine, fine, where is Sam?'' 

''I'm here, Dean.'' Dean turns around to the sound of the voice and stands up. He walks up to Sam immediately. He can feel Stiles on his heels, but Stiles doesn't stop him. Sam doesn't seem scared and smells.. well, he couldn't determine what kind of scent it was, but it smelled good, calm even.

He wants to pull Sam into a hug but stops himself just in time. He reaches out but doesn't touch. 

''Can - can I?'' He sounds unsure, as if afraid to be turned down. Something in his mind tells him that he didn't want to be rejected, not by Sam. Sam was his everything, the thing that kept him grounded. 

Sam makes the decision seem easy and pulls Dean into a hug. Dean dips his nose in Sam's neck and breathes in and out, letting Sam's scent wash over him, calming him down and grounding him. When he pulls away, he is smiling and claps Sam on his shoulder, making him wince.

He then turns to Stiles and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, knowing that Stiles could take it. It didn't stop him from complaining about the manhandling, though. 

''Air! Air! I would really like some air!'' Stiles gasps out dramatically, but Dean knows he is kidding. He still set him down and grins from ear to ear. 

''Man, this is amazing. I feel amazing. Do you feel like this all the time? I feel like I can take on everything!'' 

Stiles grins and nods. ''Yeah, that's pretty much how we feel every day.'' 

''You two sound high.'' Sam declares, but he is smiling too.

''So! How are we going to do this? How do we know what I am?'' Dean says eagerly. 

''Easy, you shift,'' Stiles says with a smirk, and Dean feels something like a challenge in him when he sees that smirk. Stiles then shifts for his eyes and roars. 

Dean's instincts take over, and he roars back, the timber in it a lot lower than Stiles's, he felt his face shifting without a problem, and he knows that his features have rearranged on his face. He may be roaring back, but it isn't a challenge, and from the low rumble that is coming from Stiles, he knows this. Out of instinct, he tilts his head and shows his neck to Stiles, submitting without a problem. Something settles in him like this is how it was supposed to be. Stiles as his Alpha and be a wolf because there is no doubt in his mind that he is a wolf. 

Derek has been silent until now, but he steps forward and shifts too, Dean's instincts tell him to submit to this Alpha, and so he does. He knows about the arrangement Stiles and Derek have. Stiles is an Alpha, but he sees Derek as his Alpha and deters to him. Dean respects that. 

''You're a werewolf. It's like Stiles said in the hospital. Your Were self reflects how you are on the inside. That's why Jackson was a Kanima at first before settling down.'' Derek explains, and Dean just nods. He had already thought something like that.

''Why are his eyes blue?'' Sam asks with a frown. Stiles bites his lip and looks at Derek, who sighs. 

''My eyes were blue too before I was an Alpha. Blue stands for beta but also that you feel responsible for the death of an innocent.'' Derek pins Dean with a look who merely looks back. How he deals with his demons is up to him. It doesn't bother him that his eyes are blue. 

Sam just nods, already knowing that Dean doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Stiles even seems to accept it without asking too many questions. 

''So, how about some fun? Fancy a run?'' Stiles says with an eyebrow wiggle that is just utterly ridiculous. 

Dean snorts and flashes his eyes, he feels completely in control, and he suddenly thinks that being a wolf will be good for him. 

''Bring it, kid.'' 

* * *

Stiles just locks his locker when he smells Allison walk up to him, he turns around to look at her, and she smiles her dimple smile that makes Stiles weak in the knees. When she is within reaching distance, he pulls her in for a kiss. Only pulling away when Jackson and Lydia walk up, and Jackson scoffs. 

''Stilinski, keep it in your pants at school. Nobody wants to see your pale ass hanging out.''

''Really? Because I bet, you would love to see my pale ass, Whittemore.'' He replies with a smirk before throwing an arm over Allison's shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss on the head. He loves that she is a little shorter than him now. 

Jackson scoffs again but is smirking too. Harmless banter is what they do and what is the base of this weird friendship that is forming. Lydia simply rolls her eyes and pulls Allison closer to her for gossip, Jackson and Stiles crowd closer, and Jackson throws his arm casually over Stiles's shoulder. This is what they also do now, simple touches, it grounds them, and Stiles is sure that if he would split from Derek's pack, Jackson will follow him. Not that he wants to split from Derek's pack any time soon, if at all, but still. It's nice to know that he is making friends other than Scott.

''Training later today?'' Jackson asks. Just to pull Stiles out of his funk, he can smell a little sadness wafting off him, and he wants to replace it as soon as possible.

''Yeah, gotta train the sniffers. Derek is setting up some kind of obstacle run through the preserve for everyone to follow. I don't know yet what the winner will get, but we already know that I will win, so tuff luck.'' Stiles says with a smirk aimed at the blonde beta. 

Jackson glares back. Noway that he is going to lose to Stiles.

''You know wolves noses are better, Stilinski.'' 

''Wanna bet?'' 

''I want in on that bet. I'm going to smoke the both of you.'' Cora Hale says when she saunters up to them, she kisses Stiles on his cheek and does the same to Jackson before tossing her arms around Lydia and Allison. The subtle scent-marking doesn't escape Stiles's eye, and he preens from the inside that Cora is beginning to settle down more and feels comfortable enough to do this to the pack. At first, she only wanted to do this to Derek, Boyd, and Erica, but soon after their break out, she also included Isaac and then Stiles. Now she is comfy with the whole pack, and it shows how everybody is smiling at her. 

Erica and Boyd also join in the banter, and when they walk out of the school, they see something they didn't expect. Derek is standing by his car, and he is lip-locked with Miss. Blake. 

''What the fuck?'' Stiles says with a frown because the Alpha hasn't said anything, and Derek would tell Stiles stuff like this, right? He feels like he is right. So what the actual fuck.

The whole pack is now looking in various stages of shock, and it seems like Derek isn't even noticing them. What would be weird because he is the Alpha. He should notice them all standing there or smell them. Even if he is kissing their teacher like she is the air he breaths. 

Cora is growling low in her throat, and Stiles puts his hand on her neck to calm her down. If even Cora didn't know about this, it's something new at least, but Stiles can't shake the feelings of  _ wrong wrong wrong _ off him. 

Lydia slides up next to him and is also frowning at the scene. 

''You're feeling it too?'' She casually asks. Stiles just nods. Before he was turned, he was some sort of spark. Deaton had told him that much, even if he didn't explain further. He now can feel some kind of magic at play, and it seems that Lydia is feeling it too. 

Lydia lets out a gasp and is looking horrified at Miss Blake, Stiles is worried and puts his hand on her wrist to shake her out of it, but as soon as he touches her wrist, he can see what she is seeing. 

A bald creature is making out with Derek, it's a horrible sight, and he chokes down bile when he sees it happening. Scars are all over her face of what is left of her face. She suddenly lets Derek go, and he is looking stunned, but not a single thread of recognization is seen in his eyes. Stiles knows for sure that this means that he is spelled. A growl is building in his throat, and he is holding himself back to not rip Blake's throat out right then and there. This bitch hurt his brother and is now spelling and using his Alpha. 

Blake, or what is left of her, is looking with death eyes towards the rest of the pack, but only Stiles and Lydia see her for what she really is. 

''Took you long enough, Stiles-'' she purrs, it makes his hackles rise up. ''-you know which group is next, don't you?''

''Guardians.'' He grits out through his teeth. He needs to get Derek away from her, to get the pack to safety. He needs to rip this bitch to shreds.

He can hear the pack gasp and growl around him. It's clear that they understand what is happening now. Blake is the Darach, and she is using Derek. 

Cora takes one step, but it's enough for Blake, she doesn't even so much as twitch, but Cora crumples to the floor, withering with pain, her teeth coated with the blood she is coughing up. 

''Stop! Stop it! Fucking stop it!'' Stiles roars out. The coughing stops, and Cora is gasping for air at his feet. Allison is next to her and is draining some of the pain. He sees Allison flinch, and even if she wasn't the target for the attack, it makes his blood boil that she is hurting now. This bitch has hurt his pack. 

''You're right, Stiles. Guardians are the next target. And do you know who is the perfect candidate for a guardian?'' She says with something that would be smirk if her face wasn't warped as it was. 

Stiles keeps silent, not wanting to rais to her bait, and still holding himself back not to lunge at her right the fuck now. He has still hold of Lydia's wrist, it is probably painful for her, but she doesn't twitch or say anything. 

''Tut-tut-tut, do you know how people call a sheriff of a small town like this?'' 

As soon as the words are out there, it feels like everything Stiles is, is turned to ice. He can hear her words but doesn't want to understand them. She can't mean what she is saying. No, he refuses to believe it. The air is knocked out of him when he finally accepts her words for the truth. 

''STAY AWAY FROM HIM!'' He bellows. He sees his pack flinch a little, startled from this tone of voice that they have never heard from him. Gone is the Stiles you can laugh with, gone is the hyperactive spazz, the only thing that remains is a ball of fury, an Alpha.

''Awh, how cute as if you think that I don't have him already.'' She coos. Stiles releases Lydia and lunges himself with a speed he didn't know he possessed across the parking lot. He is on her within the next second, the pack on his heels. Allison the first to be at his side, being the fastest after him. 

Blake is cackling in his hold, not even trying to free herself, and he knows. He just knows deep in himself that she isn't trapped. This was what she was looking for, to have Stiles within her grasp. 

''Stay with Derek and make sure to bring him back to us,'' Stiles growls out. Everybody is startled and starts to object, and Blake doesn't seem amused anymore. 

''You ruin all my fun. First, you kill Kali, and now you ruin my plans for any more torture. You already know what is going to happen. Don't you?'' She rasps out, apparently finally feeling the pressure that Stiles has on her neck.

''You are going to take me to my father.'' 

''And do you think that you will walk out alive?''

''I have no such illusions.'' 

A smile that is only teeth is aimed at him before he feels like he is pulled underwater. The last thing he hears is Allison pleading for him to stay.

* * *

The Impala screeches to a halt in the parking lot of the High School. The pack is huddled by the Camaro, and before Dean and Sam are completely out of the car, he has an arm full of brunette.

Dean is startled for a moment and can smell fear, sadness, and grief wafting off Allison. 

''She took him, she took him, she took him!'' She keeps repeating. 

Dean doesn't have to ask who she is referring to. He already knows. He growls low in his throat, trying to keep a hold of his feelings. 

''How long ago?'' Sam asks, ever the practical. 

''Ten minutes. They just vanished from view. Derek has been blacked out since. Dean... She has kidnapped the sheriff. Stiles attacked her, and it was like he resigned himself that he was going to be taken by her.'' Jackson sums up. Making Dean blink with rage. Sam is cursing next to them. Because fuck. The sheriff doesn't know anything. 

''Have you called your father? - Where can she have gone?'' Dean and Sam ask at the same time. 

''The Nemeton, of course.'' Comes a drawl just a couple of feet away from them. Peter is standing there with an air of arrogance and smugness. It makes Dean want to growl and snap at the older man. 

''Why does she wants Stiles?'' Allison asks warily. 

A flutter of wings is heard just behind them, and Dean's heart leaps to his throat in anticipation until he smells the iron in the air. He turns around and sees Castiel leaning against the Impala, panting and bleeding. What the fuck happened?

''He wants Stiles because he is the trigger for the apocalypse.'' Castiel gasps out. It seems like he is just seconds away from collapsing. 

''What the fuck happened to you?'' Dean growls out, Castiel doesn't seem surprised by the outburst, but he tips forwards a little as if he will fall, and Dean is holding him up in the next moment.

''Cas?'' Dean carefully asks. 

''Demons-they're coming. For Stiles.'' Castiel gasps out before collapsing in Dean's arms. 

''What the fuck? Demons?'' Allison hisses while looking between Sam and Dean. 

''Demons,'' Sam states while not taking his eyes off Castiel and Dean. 

''I don't fucking care. I only want Stiles back and his fucking father safe. I'm going to call my dad. Maybe he knows something.'' Allison is grasping at straws, and Dean can feel her panic. 

When she dials her father, it goes straight to voicemail. She frowns at her phone before dialing again, and again, and again.

Dean feels his blood run cold. 

''Allison, what is the Argents motto?'' Sam asks carefully, also connecting the dots as Dean has. 

''We protect those who can't protect themsel - Oh god. She got my dad too!'' Allison shrieks. Lydia is next to her in a second and has an arm around her shoulders. Allison is starting to shake. Her father and boyfriend both got kidnapped by the same psychotic bitch that is probably working together with demons. 

Lydia peers up at Dean and Sam, Dean still with an unconscious Castiel in his arms, stares back. 

''We need a plan.'' She says with authority. They nod and go back to the loft to plan. Making sure that Stiles, the sheriff, and Chris Argent are coming home safe.

* * *

Allison is not a girl that is scared easily. She has seen enough in her short life to suppress what she is afraid of. She has lost loved ones in the last year that don't deserve to be loved, but still. They were family for her whole life. Stiles understood. Stiles knew that they were still her family, even with their pasts and demons, and she had lost them. 

Stiles, that's something she didn't see coming. That boy that wormed his way into her heart with his sarcastic comments, big smiles, and a bigger heart. The boy that understands her more than she dares to admit, the boy that knows when to push and when to pull and making her better for it. 

That boy is now taken, and Allison is scared. She is scared that she will lose him, scared that she will be without him for the rest of her life. She doesn't know if she can handle that. 

On top of that, her father has been taken to, the last remaining Argent next to her. The man that loved her through and through and would never stop. It seems selfish that her first thought went to Stiles before they went to her father. 

But Stiles is not just her boyfriend. Stiles is her Alpha. Stiles is the boy that trained her and trains with her. Stiles challenges her to be her best self. Stiles is her heart, and her father knows this. 

And now they are talking about him as if he is dangerous. They talk about him as if he is a bomb just waiting to go off. Don't they know that Stiles would never, never hurt them? Unless he isn't responsible for his own body, he would never hurt them. He would rather die. 

That boy that stole her heart and got respect, loyalty, and love in return from every one of the pack doesn't deserve to be seen as a threat. Not by them. Not by his family. 

She grasps the knife that is strapped to her thigh and plants it on the table where the plans are being made with as much force as possible. The knife goes halfway through the table. 

''Shut up.'' She snarls out. She's got the attention of everyone in the room, and she sees Lydia smirking at her. At this moment, she doesn't care. 

''He isn't a threat,'' Allison growls out. 

''Allison, you don't under-'' Sam starts with a sigh. His hair is standing in all kinds of directions. He has been combing through it for the past hour. Everybody is afraid of what is going to happen. What will happen to Stiles, to her dad, to the sheriff. To the fucking world. 

''Shut up! I do. You should be ashamed of yourselves—all of you. Stiles would rather die than hurt any of you. I don't fucking care about a prophecy that tells about a Winchester being the start of the apocalypse. I don't care that the 'angels' are afraid of a hybrid Alpha that is immune to wolfsbane. I don't care what they say. Stiles would never - NEVER try to hurt us.'' 

''But Allison-''

''I SAID SHUT UP! I only want a way to find him and bring him back to us.'' 

Silence rings through the loft. Everybody seems to be thinking. Thinking of calming Allison down or about not important stuff. Because the only thing they should be focusing on is finding Stiles.

She then hears a noise on the stairs. All the wolves stand to attention too. They hear the two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. 

Derek is at the door growling and throwing it open to reveal a tear-stricken Scott and a stoic Deaton. 

When Scott sees her, he makes a beeline for her and throws his arms around her. She is shocked for a moment before she growls and throws him off. He looks like a kicked puppy, and he is when she really thinks about it. 

''What are you doing here, Scott?'' She asks with a cold voice. 

''Someone - took my - mom.'' He stumbles out. Making Allison freeze, she looks up to Deaton, who only nods. 

''It seems that the Darach has taken Mrs. McCall. We came here to offer help.'' 

All the wolves and Allison start to growl. They don't trust Deaton. And sure as hell don't trust Scott, not after what he did to Stiles. You can taste his jealousy in the fucking air even now. Even when his so-called best friend is taken away and probably hurt. 

''We don't need your help,'' Derek growls out. 

''Are you sure? Do you even know what kind of demon is waiting for you? Waiting to take over Stiles?'' 

Everyone freezes, the growls stop, and only Dean takes a menacing step forward. 

''What do you know?'' He growls out. Just barely holding on to his control. 

''I know that Stiles has been the talk of a prophecy since the day he was born. I know that Stiles will be one of the most powerful Alpha's in the world if he survives this. But that is the problem. He needs to survive to be that. And certainly not be taken over by the demon that has been sleeping in the Nemeton since 1943, because if that happens, it will mean the end of the world.'' Deaton tells them, this time, he isn't cryptic. He is even almost straight on helping with this information. 

''We have fought all kinds of demons. We can banish this one too.'' Dean says with determination. 

''You have not encountered this one yet. It will not be as easily defeated as other demons you have met.'' 

''Easily?'' Sam says with disgust. Dean mimics his displeased face. 

''In comparison, yes, easily.''

''What kind of demon is it?'' Dean asks with an air of impatience. 

''It's a Japanese demon, more than a thousand years old. A demon that feeds on chaos and destruction. It will not be stopped by salt.'' 

''Have you tried?'' 

Deaton levels a glare at Sam for that question, but Allison tries to hold in a giggle. It sounded just like something Stiles would have said. 

''It has been tried. But they didn't succeed.'' 

''Well, tell us. What is it?'' Dean says, irritated. His eyes glow blue, and his fangs are coming out. 

A sigh escapes Deaton, and he grimaces as if it hurts him even to say its name. 

''A Nogitsune. A Nogitsune will be trying to take over Stiles, take over his life, and use his powers.''

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo, maybe a little cliffhanger... 
> 
> I love kudos and reviews!
> 
> Lots of love from me!
> 
> xx MBlack93


End file.
